Mi vida antes y después de ti
by mshadow18
Summary: ¿Como eran las vidas de Inuyasha y Kikyo antes de conocerse? ¿Como fue su relación? ¿Que fue lo que provocó su fatídico final? Basado en el especial de primavera y atando los cabos sueltos que dejo Rumiko sobre esta historia.TERMINADO.
1. Capitulo 1: Los orígenes de Kikyo

Bueno, hola lectores! Soy nueva en esta página, hace años que la conozco pero nunca me atreví a escribir nada hasta ahora. Es mi primer fic espero les guste!

**Síntesis: ****es mi versión sobre como eran las vidas de Inuyasha y Kikyo antes de conocerse, como fue su primer encuentro y como fue la relación que tuvieron. Para aquellos que hayan visto el especial de primavera quizás lo entiendan un poco mas y/o recuerden alguna que otra escena, para los que no les será igual de comprensible. Simplemente se me dio por imaginar y atar los cabos sueltos que Rumiko dejo sobre su historia de amor.**

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko (excepto aquellos que invente yo), esta es solo una combinación de sus personajes y mi imaginación por y para fans. Espero lo disfruten :D

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1<span>

Los orígenes de Kikyo

Era una calida mañana de verano en la época feudal, dentro de la escuela de sacerdotes se encontraban dos hermanas gemelas Keiko y Meiko, aprendices de sacerdotisas.

Sin duda eran las mejores aprendices del lugar, aunque era bastante notorio que Meiko sobrepasaba a su hermana en todo lo que hacían.

Las jóvenes entrenaban muy duro todos los días, su esfuerzo y dedicación las volvían muy respetables. Su maestro había puesto toda la fe en ese par de chiquillas que habían sido rescatadas de una aldea que había sido atacada por demonios. Lo perdieron todo, su familia, sus orígenes, su hogar…

Provenían de una respetable familia con varios antepasados que ya pertenecían al clero.

El tiempo paso y las muchachas completaron su carrera, luchaban siempre juntas y realmente lo hacían de maravilla. Keiko siempre envidio un poco a su hermana, el verla luchar con esa fuerza con _ese_ poder, sabiendo que jamás seria tan buena como ella. Pero solo se limitaba a ayudarla, a ser su sombra…

Ambas fueron designadas para cuidar de un templo en la región del este. Durante un tiempo se dedicaron a sus labores en aquella aldea. El señor feudal de la aldea llamado Takenshi apareció luego de regresar de una larga guerra en la que habían resultado victoriosos. Se sentía bien volver al hogar, a su palacio ubicado en las afueras de la aldea.

El hombre salio del palacio dispuesto a visitar la aldea y a sus habitantes a quienes hacia ya mucho tiempo que no veía. Pero algo le llamo la atención, una joven sacerdotisa de piel blanca y largos cabellos negros, su mirada algo tímida y alerta lo cautivo al instante.

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Cuándo habían designado a una nueva sacerdotisa al templo? ¿Acaso había fallecido el sacerdote anterior? Sin duda muchas cosas cambiaron durante su ausencia. Nada de eso le importaba realmente, solo conocer a aquella joven.

Antes de partir a la guerra, el Señor se había casado, su esposa había dado a luz a un niño llamado Kotaro. Para desgracia de todos, su amada había fallecido durante el parto. Pasaron 5 años, el sabia que su hijo necesitaba una madre, tal ves esa jovencita que tanto lo había sorprendido podría llegar a convertirse en su esposa.

La sorpresa fue grata, la joven tenia una hermana sacerdotisa, es decir, el podría desposarla sin ningún inconveniente ya que el templo no quedaría solo. Pero… ¿ella lo aceptaría? Aun ni siquiera sabia su nombre...

Luego de unos meses de tratar de conquistarla, pidió su mano. La joven Keiko no sabia que responder, si se casaba tendría que dejar sus deberes como sacerdotisa y dejar que su hermana luchara sola, aunque Meiko era perfectamente capaz de ello. En el fondo Keiko sabía que nunca seria tan buena como su hermana, su fuerza espiritual no tenía comparación y no era para menos siendo las últimas descendientes vivas de la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko.

Ella acepto ser su esposa, al menos tener una familia la reconfortaría de no poder ser la fuerte y admirable sacerdotisa que ella deseaba, era su sueño, pero sin duda alguna era su hermana la que lo seria.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los años y la joven, ya princesa, Keiko dio a luz a una pequeña niña.<p>

-Kikyo…- susurro- ese será tu nombre, eres tan bella como una flor –dijo Takenshi sosteniendo en brazos a su pequeña hija.

Todos en la aldea estaba felices de la noticia, una nueva princesa había nacido, el señor había recuperado su sonrisa con aquella pequeña luz que llegaba al mundo.

Sin duda la infancia de Kikyo al lado de su hermano mayor Kotaro, quien la adoraba y la protegía como si fuese una delicada florecita, fue muy feliz. El niño le llevaba 8 años a su hermana, era bastante mayor cuando ella era apenas una niña.

Lo hacían todo juntos, recolectar flores, jugar a las escondidas en el palacio…, si sus vidas eran perfectas siendo niños. Sin preocupaciones, nada invadía su pequeño mundo inocente. Todo era felicidad para ellos, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar…

Aquella tarde todo cambiaría para los hermanos, se encontraban volviendo a la aldea luego de haber ido a recolectar flores para el cumpleaños de su madre. El joven de ya 15 años acompañaba a su hermanita cargando un gran cesto de flores.

-Kikyo, no te alejes demasiado- le grito a la niña que corría varios metros por delante de él.

-Estaré bien, apresúrate que llegaremos tarde, si mama se despierta arruinaría la sorpresa- le contesto a su hermano bastante inquieta.

Ambos apresuraron el paso, pero de repente un fuerte ruido se oyó, un youkai estaba cerca. El joven corrió hasta su hermana tomándola del brazo y obligándola a correr.

-Es un demonio, rápido Kikyo, ¡corre!- le grito.

El monstruo media unos 12 metros, su piel era oscura como la noche, tenia unos grandes cuernos a ambos lados de su cabeza y unos ojos rojos encendidos que aterraban a todo aquel que se le cruzara.

Al ver a los niños exclamo: – Comida fresca, un bocadillo ideal para estas horas del día…

- ¡No pondrás un solo dedo sobre mi hermana! – exclamo el joven manteniendo atrás a la niña.

- Entonces comenzare contigo- le respondió el demonio tomando al joven por el cuello.

-Suéltalo!- grito ahogadamente Kikyo al ver como ese youkai tomaba a su hermano para comérselo, se acerco a el con rabia a ira en sus ojos.

-Kikyo, vete de aquí ahora- le ordeno su hermano, - No te dejaré solo- le respondió ella.

- Que adorable escena- dijo el demonio, - dos hermanos muriendo juntos- tomo a la niña con su otra mano.

-¿Morir?- dijo Kikyo - ¡Yo no voy a morir en las sucias manos de alguien como tu!- grito intentando soltarse de la fuerte mano del youkai.

Lo siguiente fue sorpresivo para todos los presentes. Una fuerte luz morada salió de las pequeñas manos de la niña destruyendo por completo el brazo del demonio. El dolor provocó que soltara al chico que tenia en su otra mano.

-Pagaras por esto chiquilla- le dijo con un tono amenazante

La niña no podía creer lo que había echo, semejante poder había salido de ella, ni siquiera sabia que lo tenia.

El demonio se acerco a ella, la niña estiro sus brazos delante de su cara tratando inútilmente evitar que aquel demonio la lastimase.

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, la luz morada volvió a aparecer haciendo desaparecer por completo a aquel youkai.

No podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, Kotaro miro con asombro a su pequeña hermana, que a sus ojos ella tan indefensa y débil parecía. La misma niña que había visto nacer acabo con un demonio sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Kotaro, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿como es posible que yo haya echo esto?- le pregunto asustada y asombrada a la vez.

Su hermano sabía lo que ocurriría si alguien se enteraba de lo que había pasado, la enviarían a la escuela de sacerdotes y la encerrarían por años para que entrene muy duro hasta convertirse en una sacerdotisa. La llevarían lejos de el pero eso no era lo peor, la convertirían en un ser frío, orgulloso y despiadado, igual que su tía. La harían sacrificar su vida para proteger a otros, a enfrentarse a youkais todo el tiempo, arriesgando su vida en cada batalla. No, el no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a su única y pequeña hermana, tan dulce e inocente.

-Escúchame Kikyo, y escúchame claro, no puedes decir ni una palabra de lo que ocurrió aquí, ¿oíste?- le dijo tomándola de las mejillas y mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero hermano porque…- dijo antes de que su hermano la interrumpiera, - ¡No puedes decirle a nadie!, si lo haces van a obligarte a hacer cosas horribles y a poner en riesgo tu vida - la miro seriamente, ella entendía muy poco pero comprendió que su hermano hablaba en serio. El continuo -Yo no voy a dejar que eso te pase Kikyo, eres mi hermana y siempre voy a protegerte aunque me cueste la vida, no dejare que seas uno de ellos…

La niña comprendió lo que pasaba, a sus ojos la vida de sacerdotisa no se veía tan cruel, pero confiaba en su hermano y en lo que le estaba diciendo. Luego de prometerse ambos no decir una sola palabra regresaron a la aldea tratando de ocultar lo más posible el shock y la angustia del momento que habían vivido.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, el incidente con el demonio quedó en el pasado. Sus vidas siguieron como acostumbraban.<p>

La señora Keiko pasaba sus tardes viendo a su hija y a su hijastro jugando como de costumbre por los jardines de palacio. Se preguntaba si su hija habría sido bendecida con los poderes espirituales de la familia. De ser así debían enviarla cuanto antes a la escuela de sacerdotes, pero no había indicios de que su hija hubiese heredado esos poderes. –Que decepción- pensó para si, - supongo que ella tampoco esta destinada a ser grande como Meiko.

Caía la noche sobre la aldea, las familias regresaban a sus hogares luego de largas horas de trabajo, buscando su bien merecido descanso.

En el palacio la familia del señor se preparaba para la cena. Keiko vio entrar a su hija a su habitación y la siguió para sacarse la duda al interrogante que tenia hacía varios días.

- Hija mía- le dijo dulcemente- ya estas tan grande y hermosa…

-Mama, ¿que sucede?- le pregunto con curiosidad, rara ves su madre se mostraba tan expresiva.

- Hija quiero preguntarte algo- le dijo a la niña haciéndola sentar en el suelo – me gustaría saber si te ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal estos días…

Kikyo recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano, y tratando de disimular lo más que pudo le respondió a su madre con la mayor naturalidad que pudo:

- No madre, nada inusual ha ocurrido, ¿por?, ¿acaso hablaste con Kotaro?

-¿Debería hacerlo?- le contesto extrañada.

-No, no es que el es tan exagerado, piensa que siempre estoy en peligro- dijo riendo torpemente.

- Esta bien, pero si te ocurre algo inusual, por tonto que sea igual quiero que me lo digas ¿de acuerdo?

-Si madre- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

La mujer abandono la habitación, sin estar del todo conforme con la respuesta de su hija...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del primer cap! :D espero les haya gustado, en muy poco tiempo subiré el siguiente! Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda! (trataré de no demorar mas de 2 o 3 días)<strong>

**Agradecería los reviews para saber si voy por buen camino!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Eventos desafortunados

**Hola a todos nuevamente! Aquí les dejo la continuación espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2<span>

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Pasaron dos años, para Keiko no había indicios de que Kikyo tuviera los poderes de su familia, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba…

-¡Noooooooooo!- grito la niña en su cuarto,- ¡No eso no puede pasar!- dijo despertándose de una pesadilla bastante alterada.

-¿Kikyo que ocurre?- le pregunto su hermano entrando a su habitación.

- Otra vez, tuve uno de esos sueños… - le contesto con un tono triste y preocupado.

Hacia ya algunos meses que esto pasaba, Kikyo estaba teniendo sueños premonitorios, podía ver eventos futuros por medio de ellos. Otro claro indicio de que sus poderes espirituales estaban madurando.

-¿Que fue lo que viste esta vez?

- Vi… vi a la tía Meiko siendo atacada por un demonio, uno muy grande parecido a un gran dragón, le causaba una gran herida en el abdomen, creo…- hizo una pausa para tomar coraje al decir lo siguiente- creo que esa herida era mortal.

Kotaro escucho atentamente el relato de su hermana, cada uno de sus sueños se habían cumplido, no había razón para pensar que este fuese una excepción.

-Escucha iré a hablar con Meiko mañana, trataré de advertirle sobre esto, tu tranquila- le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla,- todo saldrá bien.

Ha decir verdad eso no podía asegurarlo, pero quería tranquilizar a Kikyo, ella apreciaba mucho a su tía, la cual seguía viviendo en la aldea y los visitaba cada tanto. Era su heroína, siempre fuerte segura e independiente, todo lo contrario a su madre.

- Kotaro, creo que deberíamos contarle a mama sobre esto…

-Por supuesto que no, Kikyo la vida de una sacerdotisa no es tarea simple.

-¿Y que pasa si estoy destinada a serlo? ¿Y si mi destino es ser una sacerdotisa igual que tía Meiko?

-En ese caso lo serás tarde o temprano, pero mientras yo pueda evitarte esa vida, lo haré - Le dijo en tono muy seguro. A sus jóvenes ojos esa no era vida para su hermana, ni para nadie. Y claramente estaba en lo cierto, pero sabía que Keiko no la dejaría elegir y que la obligaría cueste lo que cueste si se enteraba de la verdad.

* * *

><p>Kotaro entrenaba muy duro como soldado, sabia que algún día el ejército de su padre estaría a su cargo, al igual que todas sus tierras. Quería estar preparado, y ciertamente lo estaba, era un magnifico guerrero.<p>

Una guerra contra una aldea del oeste se avecinaba, el señor Takenshi estaba preparando a sus guerreros para la batalla. Esta sería la primera guerra en la que su hijo participaría como soldado y lucharía a su lado, todo un orgullo para el.

El día llego, las tropas estaban preparadas y listas para partir a la batalla. Una joven madre y su hija preparaban la despedida para los hombres de su familia, a los cuales encomendaban a los dioses para que volvieran a salvo.

El joven guerrero se encontraba en el taller del palacio afilando su katana, en eso entra Kikyo para hablar con el.

-Hermano…- dijo tímidamente entrando al taller- ¿Que haces?

-Afilo mi espada para la guerra

- ¿En verdad tienes que ir?, no quiero que vayas es muy peligroso.

-No tengo opción hermana, si quiero ganarme el respeto del ejercito para ser un día general de estas tierras, debo hacerlo, ¿comprendes?

-Si, comprendo

-Escucha… - se acerco a la niña poniéndose a su altura - no pasará un solo día en el que no piense en ti Kikyo, y lo haré para recordar el porque tengo que regresar…

La niña sonrió dulcemente, en verdad quería mucho a su hermano.

Un gran estruendo, seguido por un fuerte temblor sucumbió el palacio. Pero no había sido un terremoto. Un gran demonio serpiente había irrumpido en el palacio. Pero, ¿con que razón un youkai atacaría un lugar tan poblado de humanos?

La serpiente se dirigió directamente hacia el taller donde los hermanos se encontraban, era claro los demonios detectan cuando una persona posee poderes espirituales. Este demonio iba con un solo objetivo, destruir a esa niña que irradiaba semejante poder.

Destruyendo la entrada al lugar, el demonio hizo su aparición. La primera reacción del muchacho fue proteger a su hermana poniéndose delante de ella apuntando firmemente al demonio con su katana.

-Hermano, déjame a mi yo puedo destruirlo y lo sabes- dijo con tono muy confiado

-Pero Kikyo es muy arriesgado, aún no los controlas…

Los habitantes del palacio se acercaron al lugar para intentar echar a la serpiente maligna. Cada vez aparecían mas personas.

-Kikyo no te dejare pelear, ellos no pueden conocer tu secreto.

-Pero Kotaro yo puedo…

-¡NO!, no dejare que se enteren- Y antes de finalizar la frase ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el youkai para defender a su hermana.

El intento del joven por detener al demonio fue claramente en vano, la serpiente mordió al muchacho en el cuello para luego dejarlo caer. Kotaro malherido cayó al piso con una enorme herida en su cuello.

-¡Kotaro no!- grito la niña mientras se acercaba a su hermano junto a su madre quien salió corriendo del palacio al ver lo sucedido.

Una flecha sagrada apareció desde lo lejos, claramente era Meiko quien la había lanzado destruyendo al demonio serpiente de un solo tiro.

-Por favor resiste - dijo la niña entre sollozos, las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.- Por favor no me dejes sola, te necesito

-K- Kikyo, por…por favor prométeme algo ¿si?

- Lo que quieras

- Prométeme – dijo con dificultad. –Prométeme que vivirás tu vida e intentaras ser feliz… y que no serás como ellos, por favor…- dijo ya sin fuerzas.

- Kotaro- dijo entre lágrimas- Te lo prometo.

Con un último suspiro y cerrando suavemente sus ojos, el joven Kotaro perdió la vida en brazos de su adorada hermana. El dolor era inmenso, nadie podría creer lo que acababa de suceder. En un desesperado intento de proteger a su hermana de su destino, aquel muchacho había perdido la vida.

Todos en la aldea estaban devastados, sobretodo el General su hijo, su único heredero había muerto por culpa de un youkai. Todo era dolor, no había nada más que inundara los aires de la aldea.

Al finalizar la cremación seguida por el entierro de los restos del joven Kotaro, los habitantes de la aldea trataron de continuar con su vida habitual. En el palacio no se oía un ruido, el dolor en el ambiente era sofocante.

* * *

><p>El señor Takenshi y su esposa conversaban sobre lo ocurrido, ¿Por qué un demonio atacaría de esa forma un palacio?, no existía razón alguna. La conversación era escuchada por la pequeña Kikyo desde afuera de la habitación.<p>

No podía sentir más que culpa, su hermano había sacrificado su vida para salvarla, si ella le hubiese contado la verdad a su madre cuando le pregunto quizás… quizás Kotaro no hubiese muerto. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Kikyo había tomado una decisión, y era que no dejaría que nadie más pusiese su vida en riesgo por ella.

Al escuchar a su padre abandonar la habitación, la niña entro a esta para encontrarse con su madre en un estado muy deprimente, la mujer tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, auque no fuese su hijo biológico prácticamente lo había criado, era su madre.

-Madre tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo con un tono seguro secándose las lágrimas que hacia poco había dejado escapar.

- Hija ahora no es el momento para…

-Pero de verdad es importante, la muerte de Kotaro… fue mi culpa madre- dijo tristemente y con una gran angustia casi como si tuviese el corazón atravesado en la garganta.

- Mi niña, esto no fue culpa tuya- dijo acurrucando a su hija entre sus brazos.

- Si madre, si lo fue – acto seguido Kikyo le relató a su madre todo lo relativo a sus poderes, al ataque del demonio, sus sueños premonitorios y demás eventos.

Su madre estaba atónita, no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando. Una mezcla de felicidad con conmoción la colmaban. Después de todo su hija si había heredado los poderes de su familia. El orgullo por ella creció al instante. El destino de ser grande y respetada, no fue destinado para Keiko pero si para su primogénita.

No podía culparla por lo sucedido, entendía las razones por las cuales Kotaro y ella no habían dicho nada, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hijastro pensaba, comprendía que no quisiese perder a su hermana.

Cuando el general se enteró las noticias en boca de su esposa, no pudo más que poner el grito en el cielo, su única hija no se convertiría en un ser despiadado y sin corazón. Al parecer Kotaro no era el único que pensaba eso sobre los monjes y sacerdotes...

Pero Keiko sabia que en cuanto su esposo se fuese a la guerra, no podría hacer nada para evitar que Kikyo entre a la escuela de sacerdotes. Si poseía poderes espirituales, era claro que su destino era ir allí y entrenarse.

Y así fue, a los dos días de haber partido rumbo a la guerra, la mujer preparo a su hija para el largo viaje hacia la escuela de sacerdotes.

- Madre si aprendo a usar mis poderes ¿podré ayudar a la gente?

- Por supuesto que si mi niña, esa es la principal tarea de una sacerdotisa.

Finalmente después de casi 5 días de viaje, habían llegado a destino. Keiko ya había avisado por medio de una carta de su visita, bajo antes para ser recibida por Itsumoto-sama su maestro, era el único en el que confiaba para que entrene a su hija.

Kikyo con 10 años ya estaba bastante atrasada en el entrenamiento de sacerdotisas, la mayoría de las niñas comenzaban a los 6 años. Para ponerse al corriente tenía que trabajar muy duro

Y así comenzarían los arduos días de entrenamiento de Kikyo dentro de la escuela de sacerdotes…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Se que fue muy cruel matar a su hermano, pero siempre imagine su vida bastante trágica, espero no me odien XD.**

**En el próximo capitulo, los orígenes de Inuyasha :D**


	3. Capitulo 3:Inuyasha el niño mitad bestia

**Hola a todos! Aqui estoy nuevamente les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3<span>

Inuyasha, el niño mitad bestia

En la época feudal la aparición de demonios era una situación bastante usual, la enemistad entre estos youkais* y los humanos era más que evidente. Pero aun así existían 4 demonios guardianes que protegían el equilibrio entre ellos. El ave del norte, el zorro blanco del sur, el dragón del este y el perro sagrado del oeste.

Las guerras entre los guardianes y los demonios terrenales se habían tornado frecuentes, debido al abuso de poder por parte de los monstruos para con los humanos. Como guardianes su principal tarea era proteger el equilibrio a toda costa.

Un lluvioso día en las tierras del oeste, una batalla entre el clan de los perros del oeste y el clan de los gatos pardos tenía lugar. El general de los perros a quienes ellos llamaban "Inu no Taishou" *, se encontraba gravemente herido por las heridas durante la lucha.

Luego de derrotar a su adversario el demonio perro cayó en el medio de un campo de flores, debilitado por las heridas que había recibido.

A una corta distancia de este lugar se hallaba una joven de largos cabellos marrones y tez blanca, al oír el estruendoso ruido del cuerpo del demonio contra el suelo se acercó al lugar para descubrir al causante de semejante ruido.

_-Un youkai_- pensó para si terriblemente asustada. Sabia que el simple hecho de acercarse podría costarle la vida, pero un impulso en su corazón la obligó a hacerlo.

Allí lo vio al hombre malherido, con sus largos cabellos blancos sujetos con un lazo, en su cara tenia las marcas que indicaban que era un demonio, sus orejas finas y algo puntiagudas y unas filosas garras al final de sus dedos.

Pero su rostro se veía apacible, no tenía el aspecto de ser un youkai vil y despiadado, por lo que se propuso buscarle un refugio y curarle sus heridas.

Cercano al lugar del impacto, había una cueva en una pequeña montaña. Allí traslado al herido, la muchacha se dispuso a limpiar y a curar las heridas de aquel hombre demonio.

El hombre abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrar el más hermoso panorama que había visto en su vida.

-Sabes…- dijo con gran esfuerzo- ¿sabes que ayudar a un youkai puede causarte la muerte?

-Lo sé- respondió la joven con algo de inflexión en su voz. – Pero no podía dejarlo malherido en el medio del bosque…

- Ya veo – dijo sorprendido el demonio.- Dime niña, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Izayoi – respondió con vergüenza

- Es un hermoso nombre, lo recordaré – le dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Con el comentario la joven se sonrojo un poco, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del hombre. Había algo en esa muchacha que lo cautivó al instante.

- ¿De donde eres?- preguntó curioso el demonio

- Mi padre es el general de la aldea que se encuentra a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí.

- Con que eres una princesa, ya me lo veía venir - dijo amablemente

La mujer se encontraba muy preocupada en vendar las heridas que el hombre tenía. El simplemente la miraba fascinado con la amabilidad y gracia con la que lo curaba. Jamás se habría imaginado en esa situación, siendo salvado por una humana.

Luego de que ella finalizara sus auxilios para con el demonio, este le agradeció sus atenciones informándole que debía regresar a la batalla, pero no se fue sin preguntarle antes donde encontrarla nuevamente.

-Podrás encontrarme cualquier día en los jardines del palacio, este se encuentra unos metros al norte de la aldea- Le respondió amablemente, notando el claro interés que el demonio había demostrado para con ella.

-Lo recordaré al igual que tu nombre Izayoi, muchas gracias por tu ayuda- le dijo para luego desaparecer en el cielo.

Los días pasaron, y la joven princesa se preguntaba que había sido de aquel demonio que salvó hacia ya varios días atrás.

Mientras se encontraba en el jardín del palacio juntando flores para armar coronas, sintió como si alguien la estuviese observando. Esto la perturbaba un poco pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía miedo.

- ¿Es tu pasa-tiempo recolectar flores?- le dijo una voz grave y masculina, una voz que ya había escuchado y reconoció al instante.

Le mujer volteo para verlo a la cara, encontrándose con unos grandes y peculiares ojos color ámbar.

-Sabía que vendría- le respondió gentilmente.

Los días pasaron y los encuentros entre ellos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas frecuentes. Lo hacían en secreto ya que no era algo común ni muy bien visto.

El padre de la joven Izayoi, tenía intención de casarla con el general Takemaru, ya que al ser su única hija y heredera, necesitaba que ella se casara para mantener su descendencia.

A la muchacha no le agradó demasiado la idea, ya que su corazón ya le pertenecía a aquel demonio de cabellos blancos y ojos ámbar. Por lo que al recibir la noticia decidió huir junto a su amado. El demonio se encontraba en grave estado, tenía una herida en el corazón provocada en una de sus batallas anteriores, por lo cual deseaba poder pasar su ultimo tiempo de vida al lado de su amada.

Plan que se vio frustrado cuando los soldados del palacio encontraron a la princesa, obligándola a regresar a su hogar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el demonio ya había poseído a la doncella, dejándola embarazada antes de regresar al palacio.

Al enterarse de la noticia el General estalló en cólera, su hija había sido seducida y engañada por un hábil y apuesto demonio. Su sangre se había mezclado con la de un youkai, eso era inaceptable.

De algo estaban seguros, no serian capaces de matar a Izayoi, pero si a su hijo una ves que este hubiese nacido. Una criatura híbrida no merecía vivir. La encerraron en el palacio hasta que el embarazo llegara a término.

El General de los perros del oeste se negaba a aceptar ese destino para su amada y su futuro hijo. Este irrumpió en el palacio el día del nacimiento del niño, una noche de luna nueva.

Entro en la habitación para encontrarse con un horrible panorama, su amada Izayoi y su recién nacido hijo habían sido asesinados cruelmente.

- Tenseiga, no me falles ahora- dijo el demonio desenvainando su espada, la cual era capaz de eliminar a los demonios del otro mundo, salvando a cualquier ser de la muerte.

La mujer despertó sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, el palacio ardía en llamas. El demonio cubrió a la mujer con una túnica echa con pelo de ratas de fuego, la cual resistía las llamas.

- Su nombre es Inuyasha, ahora vete, sálvate tú y cuida a nuestro hijo

- Inuyasha- susurró la mujer calmando el llanto de bebe que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Y así huyó la joven con su pequeño hijo en brazos, dispuesta a cumplir la promesa de cuidarlo. Volteó para ver como su amado dai-youkai* peleaba contra el hombre que había intentado quitarle la vida a ella y a su bebe.

El palacio se estaba desmoronando, las llamas consumían todo y en definitiva lo hicieron, junto con los dos hombres que lucharon hasta la muerte mientras la edificación se venia abajo.

- Será que solo somos tú y yo ahora- dijo la mujer gentilmente a su bebé, el cual ya había calmado su llanto. – Mi pequeño Inuyasha…

* * *

><p>Pasaron 6 años desde la muerte su amado. La joven Izayoi se encontraba en el palacio viendo como su hijo mitad bestia jugaba. Nadie en ese lugar lo quería, a excepción de ella, su madre.<p>

Los niños del palacio lo rechazaban, el pequeño híbrido no entendía la razón por la cual nadie quería acercársele. Tal vez era por miedo o tal vez simplemente por rechazo al ser diferente.

- Ven aquí Inuyasha, ven a jugar conmigo- dijo con voz dulce su madre

- Si mami – dijo sonriendo el niño

Lagrimas sutiles escaparon de los ojos de la mujer, deslizándose por sus mejillas. El pequeño no entendía por que su madre lloraba, así como tampoco entendía porque era diferente.

- Mami, ¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo?

- No lo se mi amor, será que les asusta lo diferente- le respondió secando las lagrimas en sus ojos que no dejaban de salir.

- ¿Y por qué soy diferente?

- Porque tienes un origen único y especial. Lo único que necesitas saber es que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, yo te amo tal y como eres, eso es lo que importa- le dijo tomando al niño entre sus brazos para acurrucarlo en su pecho.

- Te amo mami

- Y yo a ti mi pequeño – le respondió besando la cabeza de su hijo.

Izayoi se había casado con un general muy importante, ha decir verdad no lo amaba pero era su única opción para salvarse y protegerse a ella y a su hijo.

Con el tiempo el general le pidió un hijo, un heredero para sus tierras. La joven mujer no tuvo más opción que concedérselo. Al poco tiempo quedo embarazada, esperaba que al menos su futuro hijo no rechazase a su hermano mitad bestia.

El embarazo estaba llegando a su término, pero una herida provocada por un demonio en un intento por salvar a su hijo la dejó en graves condiciones.

Las enfermeras se vieron obligadas a adelantar el parto para salvar al bebe, ya que la joven estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida, lo que provocó la lamentable muerte de Izayoi. Afortunadamente lograron salvar al niño, un varón el perfecto heredero.

Con la muerte de su madre, Inuyasha con tan solo 10 años de edad no tuvo más opción que abandonar el palacio. Su madre era la única que lo protegía y sin ella estaba solo y expuesto al rechazo y al abuso por parte de los humanos.

Luego del entierro de su madre, huyó lejos de aquel lugar. Lo había perdido todo a su madre y al único hogar que había tenido, los brazos de su madre…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno asi finaliza este capitulo! Esta basado principalmente en la tercera película de Inuyasha. Les dejo algunas aclaraciones un tanto obvias pero por las dudas las dejo para los que no sepan.**

**Youkai: Demonio **

**Inu no Taishou: también se lo llamaba Inutaisho, la traducción literal seria "General Perro" usualmente se lo da por el nombre del padre de Inuyasha , pero no lo es, el nombre real nunca fue revelado. **

**Dai-youkai: digamos que es un nivel superior a youkai común, un demonio mas poderoso.**

**Bueno espero hayan empezado muy bien este 2012! Les deseo un muy feliz año!**

**En el próximo capitulo: El primer encuentro.**

**Si bien ya tengo la historia prácticamente armada acepto sugerencias! Si tienen alguna o si tienen algún comentario (ya sea bueno o malo) agradecería un review para saberlo. :D**


	4. Capitulo 4: El primer encuentro

**Disculpen la tardanza , estuve con poco tiempo para actualizar, aquí les dejo la continuación.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 4<span>

El primer encuentro

Luego de que Keiko dejara a su hija en la escuela de sacerdotes, Kikyo comenzó con su entrenamiento para convertirse en sacerdotisa. Su gran y respetable maestro Itsumoto-sama llevaba unos meses preparándola para ponerla al corriente con el resto de sus compañeras.

- Muy bien Kikyo, hoy nos dedicaremos a ver cual es el arma que se adecua mas a ti- le dijo tomándola del hombro dirigiéndose al deposito de armas de la escuela.

La niña ya había tomado confianza con su maestro, realmente su poder era sorprendente. En tan solo unos días había aprendido a hacer a la perfección lo que otras aprendices no lograron en años de entrenamiento.

El hombre mayor tomo una espada, tendiéndosela a la niña para ver que era capaz de hacer con ella.

- Enséñame que harías con ella si ese árbol fuese un demonio- le dijo señalando un gran árbol cercano al lugar.

Kikyo levanto con dificultad la pesada espada luego de hacer un par de profundos cortes en el árbol dijo con algo de decepción – No creo que esto sea lo mío…

-Bien, probemos con otra cosa – dijo el hombre adentrándose al deposito nuevamente.

La pequeña lo esperaba fuera del lugar sentada en la entrada, desde allí pudo visualizar en el la esquina del cuarto un viejo arco que aprecia que llevaba años en desuso.

- ¿Puedo intentar con el arco?- pregunto tímidamente desde afuera, señalando el objeto en aquel recóndito rincón de la habitación.

- ¿Estas segura?, no es nada fácil

- Al menos quiero intentarlo

-Bien, tráelo, iré a buscarte algunas flechas- le dijo para luego dirigirse al enorme armario donde guardaban las flechas, tomo algunas para luego volver con su aprendiz y llevarla al área de arquería.

-Bien, ¿ves esa diana de allí?, tu meta es que la flecha llegue al círculo central. Toma la flecha ténsala en el arco y una vez que apuntes suelta el hilo.

Por supuesto en palabras todo sonaba muy simple, pero la realidad no era tan sencilla. Con gran dificultad la niña logro tensar la flecha en el arco, no sabia que aquel hilo seria tan rígido. Cerrando uno de sus ojos intento hacer foco para apuntar la flecha al blanco, realmente no se tenía nada de confianza, pero aun así soltó el hilo.

Para su sorpresa la flecha se había clavado directamente en el blanco. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

- Veamos si fue suerte, inténtalo otra vez- le dijo dirigiéndola a la segunda diana.

La niña retomó la postura de hacia unos momentos y repitió exactamente lo que había hecho segundos atrás. Nuevamente había dado en el blanco.

- Muy bien Kikyo, se ve que al igual que tu tía, el arco y la flecha serán tus armas insignia.

La joven Kikyo se sentía asombrada pero a la vez muy orgullosa de haber encontrado su arma. Realmente le había gustado la arquería. A la cual se había propuesto que le dedicaría cada rato libre que tuviese durante su entrenamiento. Aunque no pareciese que necesitara demasiado.

* * *

><p>Luego de un año, Keiko decidió visitar a su hija, ciertamente el palacio era un lugar muy solitario sin sus hijos y sin su marido. Al cual había visto hacia unos meses cuando regresó para buscar más provisiones para su ejército.<p>

_Inicio Flash back_

El señor Takenshi se enfureció cuando se enteró lo que su esposa había hecho con Kikyo. No pudo más que montar en cólera al escuchar la noticia.

- ¿Acaso pretendías dejarla llorando por la muerte de su hermano el resto de su vida?- dijo con amargura la mujer, continuó diciendo- al menos allí le darán un oficio, aprenderá a usar sus dotes y se podrá valer por si misma cuando ni tu, ni yo estemos para cuidarla.

- ¡Te dije claramente que no quería eso para ella!- dijo con enojo.- En cuanto acabe la guerra la sacaré de allí, y si intentas volver a encerrar a mi hija, conocerás mi peor lado.

- Ella nació para ser una sacerdotisa, no por nada es la reencarnación de Midoriko.

El hombre quedó atónito al escuchar las palabras de su esposa.

- Y tú ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?- preguntó desconfiado

- Mi maestro me lo dijo, ella tiene su fuerza, su poder espiritual. Además… el la puso a prueba, Kikyo pudo romper un sello que Midoriko había creado hacia años, un sello que nadie consiguió romper por siglos, y ella lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Con semejante noticia Takenshi no pudo mas que aceptar la decisión de su esposa, si su dulce hija estaba destinada a ser la siguiente gran sacerdotisa, el no era quien para impedirlo. No estaba del todo conforme con ello, pero en medio de la guerra, no se hallaba en situación para evitarlo.

_Fin flash back_

Keiko llegó al lugar, las custodias de la puerta la dejaron entrar cuando ella exhibió su carta con su sello de sacerdotisa. Por más que ya no ejerciera esa profesión, lo seguía siendo.

- Maestro- dijo haciendo una reverencia al encontrarse con el sacerdote Itsumoto.

- Keiko, que agradable sorpresa que vinieras a visitarnos, de seguro a Kikyo le encantara verte.

La niña entró a la habitación en la que se encontraban, al escuchar el llamado de su maestro.

-Madre- exclamo con sorpresa y agrado, lanzándose en brazos de su madre para abrazarla, realmente la echaba de menos.

-Dejaré que conversen- dijo el hombre retirándose del lugar para darles un tiempo a solas.

- Y bien- dijo la niña- ¿donde esta mi hermana?

- ¿De qué hablas?- respondió la mujer algo desconcertada

- Vamos no tienes porque ocultarlo, hace unos meses lo soñé, se que tengo una hermana.- dijo con un tono muy seguro.

A la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ella hacia algunos días se había enterado la noticia de que estaba embarazada, y su hija ya lo sabía. Y ahora ambas sabían, seria una niña.

- Verás Kikyo, hace pocos días supe que estoy embarazada- dijo secando sus mojadas mejillas.

- Oh, ya entiendo, así que mi visión fue muy temprana.- dijo sonriendo.

-Al parecer si, pero ya sabemos que será- dijo abrazando con alegría a su hija- Hace unos meses vi a tu padre, regreso a la aldea en busca de provisiones, te envía saludos.

- ¿La guerra aún no terminó?-preguntó algo decepcionada.

- Aún no mi niña, recemos para que acabe pronto.

La charla entre ambas mujeres continuó por un largo rato, ambas se pusieron al día acerca de las novedades. Luego de una semana de visita y de ver que su hija se encontraba en perfecto estado, y que había aprendido mucho, Keiko regresó al palacio. Prometió regresar en cuanto la bebé naciera, para que Kikyo pudiera conocer a su hermanita.

Los meses continuaron, Kikyo se incorporo al resto del grupo de aprendices, y ciertamente no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Claramente ella sobrepasaba a sus compañeras, lo que causaba mucha ira y celos, envidias malsanas que provocaba que ella no se sintiera cómoda, y que tuviera q sufrir varias "bromas" por parte de estas.

Dentro de la escuela de sacerdotes, existía otra joven y sacerdotisa con un futuro prometedor, Tsubaki. Esta joven había sido rescatada cuando era una bebe de los brazos de su madre quien murió para protegerla de un youkai. Nadie sabía nada acerca de su origen, pero su maestro si sabía que al igual que Kikyo, era de las últimas descendientes vivas de Midoriko.

Las jóvenes sin saberlo eran primas, pero debido a su mala relación dentro de la escuela sus maestros no se lo confesaron. Tsubaki tenía una clara preocupación, que Kikyo se volviese mejor y más poderosa que ella. Le aterraba la sola idea de que le quitara el puesto de mejor sacerdotisa joven.

* * *

><p>El embarazo de Keiko siguió su curso, dando a luz a una saludable niña, Kaede. Pero algo no esta del todo bien, los últimos meses de embarazo habían sido difíciles para la joven mujer.<p>

Las malas noticias corrían rápido, Keiko había fallecido durante el parto, o al menos eso es lo que se supo…

Pasaron los días y la noticia llego al campamento del señor Takenshi, su esposa había fallecido y había dado a luz a una niña. Ciertamente la situación era caótica, pero el hombre tomó una decisión, sacaría a Kikyo de la escuela y llevaría a sus hijas a un lugar seguro. Se retiro del campamento para visitar a su hija, sin duda sería la persona mas indicada para darle las terribles noticias.

En la entrada de la escuela de sacerdotes Takenshi bajo de su caballo y espero la llegada de su hija.

- Padre, no puede ser, ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?-dijo Kikyo extrañada

- Hija mía, tanto tiempo sin verte –le dijo acariciándole la cabeza- has crecido mucho.

- ¿Por qué esta aquí?

- Hija, veras… - dijo con tristeza en su voz enseñándole lo que traía en brazos, una bebé con unos días de vida.

-¿Ella es mi hermana?, pero no entiendo, mamá me dijo que ella… – antes de poder completar la frase cruzo miradas con su padre, para encontrar al hombre con los ojos vidriosos casi al borde del llanto.

- No, no puede ser, ella no pudo… - su voz se quebró y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al ver asentir con tristeza a su padre.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento hija….

La joven no sabía que decir, en su visión su madre había tenido un parto completamente normal y sin riesgos ni para ella ni para la bebé, ¿seria posible que su visión hubiese fallado? No lo entendía pero su única alternativa era aceptarlo.

- Hija quiero que vengas conmigo ahora, las llevaré a un lugar seguro.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. – Yo no me iré de aquí y menos si no se a donde voy a ir.

- Tu irás con tu abuela, y tu hermana se quedará con tus tíos que también tuvieron un niño hace muy poco tiempo.

Sus tíos no eran exactamente buenas personas, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, de ninguna forma dejaría a su única hermana a su cuidado.

- Padre, creo que eso no es lo mejor, déjala aquí conmigo y yo cuidaré de ella. Una vez que finalice la guerra volveremos los tres juntos a nuestro hogar.

Sorprendido por la madurez que había adquirido su hija en unos años, accedió a su petición ya que lo consideró lo mas adecuado.

-Confió en ti hija, regresaré lo mas pronto que me sea posible y las llevaré a casa- le dijo mientras colocaba a la recién nacida en brazos de Kikyo.

- Adiós padre

- Adiós… hijas- beso en la frente a cada una para luego marcharse.

En ese instante Kikyo tuvo una visión, en ella una flecha perdida se clavaba en el pecho de su padre durante la batalla, causándole una muerte inminente.

-No regresaras… - susurró llorando mientras veía a su padre volviendo a montar su caballo.-Somos solo tú y yo ahora, prometo cuidarte con mi vida si es necesario, Kaede...

Los años pasaron, la joven Kikyo de 14 años seguía entrenando muy duro. Realmente el día se le hacía corto, cuidar a su hermana y entrenar no era tarea fácil.

Era duro aceptar como en tan solo unos años su vida había cambiado totalmente sus padres y su hermano estaban muertos. Estaba sola en el mundo, solo tenía a su hermana, era toda la familia que le quedaba.

El momento había llegado, Itsumoto-sama sabía que Kikyo estaba lista para dirigir su primera defensa en campo abierto. Su tarea sería guiar a sus compañeras en un área que posiblemente sería atacada por demonios. Si completaba esa misión de manera exitosa, podría finalizar su carrera antes de tiempo.

* * *

><p>Más de cien años habían pasado desde la muerte Izayoi, durante ese tiempo Inuyasha se la pasó huyendo de los demonios que querían destruirlo por su condición de hanyou. Incluyendo dentro de esos demonios a su hermano mayor Sesshomaru, quien lo consideraba una vergüenza para la familia, también adjudicándole la culpa de la muerte de su padre.<p>

Una gran guerra de demonios se acercaba, el liderazgo del clan de los perros había sido otorgado a Sesshomaru, el hijo mayor del General. Aún en contra de la voluntad de este y por respeto a la memoria de su padre, el clan decidió convocar a Inuyasha para la batalla, ya que también era hijo del gran Inu no Taisho. Los demonios se preparaban, ya que no seria una batalla fácil.

Las aldeas cercanas a los lugares de batalla, sin duda eran las más afectadas ya que los demonios lo destruían todo a su paso. Allí se dirigía la misión de los sacerdotes, protegiendo las áreas desprotegidas.

Inuyasha detestaba las guerras, no les encontraba ningún sentido. Pero sabía que el simple hecho de ser convocado era un gran honor y no podía rechazarlo. Allí estaba luchando contra otro youkai, cuando luego de derrotarlo dirigió su mirada a su alrededor.

El panorama no era el mejor, la aldea que allí había estaba cubierta en llamas. Sus habitantes corrían desesperados tratando de buscar un escondite. Las personas corrían muy alborotadas, pero había una que no seguía a la multitud. Una joven que simplemente estaba parada allí con su arco y sus flechas, en su rostro no había ni una pizca de terror.

_¿Será alguna clase de ángel?- _pensó para si al ver a esa joven vestida con su hitoe y su hakama completamente de blanco. _Quizá se encuentre sola y necesite ayuda_- pensó al verla tan pequeña inocente e indefensa.

-Oye tú, ¿que haces que no estas buscando un refugio?

Una flecha voló cargada de energía espiritual casi rozando la cara de Inuyasha, su expresión de sorpresa era innegable. La flecha se posó en la cabeza de un demonio justo detrás de el. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de notarlo, al voltear para ver el youkai ya había desaparecido.

- No te muevas si no quieres morir- dijo Kikyo apuntándolo con el arco.

Sin duda las apariencias engañan, esa chiquilla podría ser muchas cosas, pero claramente no era una criatura inocente ni indefensa…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí finaliza este capitulo, espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Agradecería un review para saber si les gusta la historia y si estoy bien encaminada. Gracias por leer!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Apariencias

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo! Muchas gracias por leer, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5<span>

Apariencias 

-E... Espera, solo quería ayudarte- dijo el hanyo casi balbuceando

-Ja (_risa sarcástica_), ¿un demonio como tu ayudando a humanos?, ¿acaso me ves cara de idiota?- dijo acercándose cuidadosamente a el sin dejar de apuntar con el arco a su cabeza.

La joven se acerco al demonio que permanecía inmóvil en aquel lugar, cuando lo tuvo a una corta distancia poso dos de sus dedos en la frente del muchacho. Realizo un conjuro que impedía que esta pudiese moverse.

- Ahora si no serás un problema, deberías estar agradecido de que aún no te elimine…

- ¿Qué me has hecho maldita mocosa?- dijo con rabia al verse atrapado por el conjuro.

- No tengo tiempo que perder con alguien como tu, muchas vidas dependen de mi para ser salvadas de los que son de tu clase...-le dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos. – Por culpa de ustedes muchas aldeas quedarán destruidas, muchas familias quedarán incompletas y muchos niños se volverán huérfanos, todo por su culpa, por culpa de _ustedes_…

Kikyo se retiró del lugar dejando al hanyo atrapado, con ese conjuro tampoco podía ser visto ni detectado por otros demonios, ni siquiera podía ser escuchado. Por tanto no se encontraba en peligro. _Tal ves iré por el mas tarde_ – pensó para si.

Lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez había sido una agradable aldea, estaba siendo ahora consumido por las llamas. La joven aprendiz se encontraba recorriendo esas áreas en busca de heridos, entonces la vio a ella, la mujer que tanto la había despreciado en la escuela de sacerdotes.

Estaba herida y tendida en el suelo, sin duda era un blanco fácil para cualquier demonio.

-Tsubaki-sama, Tsubaki-sama despierte- dijo con preocupación sosteniendo a la mujer entre sus brazos.- No se preocupe, la sacaré de aquí.

La cargo con dificultad en su espalda y la llevo al límite de la aldea, allí poso su cuerpo cerca de unos árboles que le servirían de escondite. La joven sacerdotisa tenía una gran herida en su abdomen, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Kikyo sacó vendajes y medicina que llevaba dentro de sus ropajes y se dispuso a auxiliar a la joven herida.

Tsubaki abrió lentamente lo ojos, la muchacha a la que tanto había denigrado hacía unas semanas, era ahora su rescatadora. Que irónico podía ser el destino.

- Salvada por una aprendiz, que decepción- dijo la mujer reincorporándose aun adolorida sobre el árbol.

- Un simple "gracias" era suficiente- dijo Kikyo con desagrado. – Será mejor que se quede aquí hasta que termine la batalla, si se muere seré la responsable, y para ser franca no esta dentro de mis planes dejarla morir, aunque no lo crea…

La muchacha se estaba retirando para continuar participando en la pelea, cuando la mujer herida la detuvo.

- Jeh (_risa sarcástica_), te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida-dijo con algo de desgano. – Sin duda serás una gran sacerdotisa Kikyo… pero no lograrás superarme.

- Bueno… eso aún esta por verse- dijo desafiante volteando a verla con una gran sonrisa llena de seguridad.

- Descarada…, ni se te ocurra superarme o será lo último que hagas- susurró la mujer en un tono apenas audible, mientras la joven se retiraba.

El grupo de sacerdotes que participaban de la misión se estaban reuniendo, para conocer en que situación se encontraban. Itsumoto- sama estaba muy preocupado buscando a su aprendiz, a quien no encontraba por ningún lado.

- Ah ahí estas Kikyo- dijo al verla acercándose al grupo.

- Maestro, Tsubaki-sama esta herida, la auxilie pero no pude tráela conmigo, se encuentra en los límites de la aldea en esa dirección- dijo señalando en la dirección del lugar de donde provenían.

- Bien hecho Kikyo, ahora iremos por ella…

El maestro designo a un grupo de jóvenes para la búsqueda de la mujer y para que la trasladasen a un lugar seguro.

- Lo estas haciendo muy bien Kikyo- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.- Si sigues así terminarás muy pronto tu carrera y podrás llevar a tu hermana a casa.

- Gracias maestro- dijo amablemente mientras le dedicaba una reverencia al hombre.

Ciertamente el único motivo por el cual ella aún deseaba convertirse en sacerdotisa, era por su pequeña hermana Kaede. Sin sus padres ella era la única capaz de cuidarla, teniendo un oficio sería más que suficiente para mantenerse y vivir juntas. Habiendo renunciado a su herencia por unirse al clero, esa era la única forma que tenía para sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>- Maldición- dijo Inuyasha muy enojado considerando la situación en la que se encontraba.- ¿Dónde se metió esa chiquilla?<p>

Kikyo claramente no se había olvidado de el, luego de asegurarse que no había mas heridos se dispuso a regresar al lugar en donde este se encontraba. Aun no había decidido que hacer con el. –_No parecía malo, quizás deba liberarlo- _pensó mientras se dirigía al lugar.

-Ah, ahí estas maldita mocosa, ¿quien te crees que eres para dejarme así?, en cuanto salga de aquí, ya verás…

- Si no te callas no voy a liberarte…

El muchacho lucia desconcertado, así que de todas formas iba a liberarlo. El sabía que esa niña no era mala, simplemente estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer, su trabajo.

- Pues apresúrate, no tengo todo el día para estar así…

- Pídemelo bien – dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos y con el ceño fruncido.

Realmente se veía muy tierna, nadie le creería que en verdad estaba enojada. Con esa tierna cara daban mas ganas de abrazarla y darle un besos que otra cosa.

- Pero… ¿Quien te crees que….

- Hazlo o te quedarás así para siempre…

- Keh…- dijo desviando la mirada de la de la niña - Esta bien, esta bien tu ganas… por favor ¿podrías liberarme?

- ¿Ves que sencillo era?, ¿acaso te dolió o te mortificó?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

Posó ambos dedos en la frente del muchacho, realizando el hechizo para anular aquel conjuro. De repente se sobresalto, Kikyo sintió la presencia de sus compañeros acercándose. Si la veían salvando a youkai, podría costarle la carrera.

- Rápido vete- dijo empujándolo para que se fuera del lugar.

-¿Qué haces?

- Vete inmediatamente, mis compañeras estarán aquí pronto y ella no serán tan compasivas como yo, te matarán sin vacilar si te ven aquí…

El hanyo comprendió la situación y se retiró del lugar. Esa chiquilla lo había sorprendido bastante. Nunca se hubiese imaginado en esa situación, una humana, lo estaba protegiendo. Luego de la muerte de su madre pensó que nadie intentaría protegerlo otra vez.

_-Era hermosa_-pensó para si, mientras recordaba el bello rostro de la niña, -_acaso… ¿volveré a verla en esta vida?-_ se preguntó. Ciertamente no le molestaría encontrarse con ella de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los meses, y luego de la exitosa misión Kikyo estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, convertirse en sacerdotisa. La ceremonia para su iniciación estaba lista, en ella le designarían su vestimenta oficial, un hitoe blanco con cintas rojas, junto con un lazo del mismo color que usaría alrededor de su cuello indicando su rango y una hakama roja.<p>

Al finalizar la celebración Itsumoto-sama se acerco a su aprendiz para despedirse de ella.

- Kikyo-sama, quiero que sepas que ha sido un honor para mí ser tu maestro durante todos estos años, espero grandes cosas de ti jovencita, no me decepciones…

-Muchas gracias maestro, también ha sido un honor para mi ser su aprendiz. Le prometo que no lo defraudaré.

- Serás grande Kikyo, tu fuerza es única e incomparable, no dejes que tu orgullo te gane, o terminarás como ella- dijo haciendo un leve gesto señalando a Tsubaki.

- No lo haré maestro, lo ultimo que quiero es parecerme a ella- dijo riendo amablemente.

Con un cariñoso abrazo a quien había sido casi como un padre para ella Kikyo se despidió de aquel lugar. Quizás no se llevaba los mejores recuerdos, pero si la mejores enseñanzas.

Cargando todas sus pertenencias en el carruaje y llevando de la mano a su pequeña hermana de tan solo 3 años, la joven subió en ella. Ese transporte la llevaría a su aldea natal, a la cual había sido designada tras el asenso que le habían otorgado a su tía, dejando el puesto vacante para ella.

- _Apenas me fui y ya me agarra nostalgia_- pensó al ver como la escuela de sacerdotes quedaba en la distancia.

- Hoy tú y yo empezamos nuestras vidas- le dijo a la pequeña niña que viajaba sentada en sus piernas

- Si aneue*- contestó dulcemente la niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno este capitulo me quedo algo corto, pero si se portan bien y me dejan un review, subo el siguiente mañana que ya esta casi terminado!**

**Aclaro por si alguno tiene dudas, el conjuro que uso Kikyo para inmovilizar a Inuyasha, es el mismo que utiliza sobre Kagome en la serie cuando se mete dentro de su campo de energía :D **

**Aneue: hermana. Es un termino mas informal y con mas cariño, la llama así porque aún es pequeña y no entiende sobre jerarquías, pero cuando comienza a tenerle mas respeto a su hermana la llama "one-sama" que es lo mismo pero digamos que es mas formal.**


	6. Capitulo 6: El segundo encuentro

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui les dejo la continuación! Muchas gracias por leer :D**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 6<span>

El segundo encuentro, el principio de un amor invariable.

Inuyasha había pasado varios años huyendo de los demonios que lo atacaba por su condición de hanyo. Los humanos también lo rechazaban, así que no encontraba sitio en ninguno de los dos mundos.

Su más grande deseo era ser aceptado, no quería seguir siendo excluido. Como no tenía motivos para volverse humano, decidió buscar la forma de convertirse en un demonio completo. Así se ganaría el respeto del clan de los perros y podría ocupar su puesto en este al lado de su hermano.

Quizás de esa forma Sesshomaru dejaría de odiarlo, o al menos eso creía.

Luego de eliminar a un demonio que lo había llamado hanyo, se recostó sobre un árbol y pensó- _¿existirá alguna forma de volverme un demonio completo?_

- Ojala descubra alguna forma pronto…- susurró antes de quedarse dormido sobre el árbol.

* * *

><p>Varios años ya habían pasado desde que Kikyo había regresado a la aldea. Sus tareas como sacerdotisa le ocupaban la mayor parte del día. De tanto en tanto le llegaban peticiones de pueblos y países vecinos requiriendo de su ayuda para exterminar a algún demonio.<p>

Esto causaba que recorriese varios lugares, acompañada de su hermana siempre y cuando la situación lo permitiese. Disfrutaba viajar, conocer otras regiones y recibir la hospitalidad de la gente, con eso le bastaba como agradecimiento por sus servicios.

De tanto en tanto le llegaban misiones del consejo de sacerdotes, en los cuales en algunos casos le asignaban un compañero o compañera. Varias veces peleó al lado de Tsubaki, dentro del consejo las consideraban el mejor dúo para las batallas mas difíciles.

A la temprana edad de 6 años, Kaede había dado señales de poseer los poderes espirituales de la familia, para su desgracia estos se pusieron en manifiesto delante de un grupo de sacerdotes, quienes estaban dispuestos a llevársela a la escuela de inmediato.

Kikyo no quería alejarse de su única familia, por lo que solicitó al consejo que la dejaran a cargo del entrenamiento de su hermana. El consejo, luego de considerar los incontables favores que le debían a la joven sacerdotisa, accedió a su petición.

* * *

><p>En el medio del bosque un sello que liberaba una gran cantidad de demonios estaba punto de romperse, Tsubaki y Kikyo habían sido designadas para pelear juntas en esa misión.<p>

- Kikyo, ¿estas segura que no quieres regresar a casa?, llevas varios días peleando debes esta exhausta.

- No te preocupes por mi Tsubaki, estaré bien.

- ¡One-sama!- dijo Kaede acercándose al lugar donde se hallaba su hermana.

- Kaede no te acerques- dijo con un tono autoritario.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar?, soy completamente capaz de hacer esto sola, ¿Por qué no te llevas a tu hermana a casa?

- Ya te dije Tsubaki, que estaré bien

- Eres increíble, tu propia hermana podría estar en riesgo y aún así no quieres irte

- Estará a salvo siempre y cuando yo este aquí para protegerla…

El sello se había roto, los demonios comenzaban a salir, luego de recibir la orden por parte de su hermana mayor de esconderse, Kaede observó maravillada la pelea. No por nada su hermana era una de las mejores, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Al terminar la batalla, las sacerdotisas debían volver a los templos que tenían a cargo.

- Kikyo, ¿seguro que no quieres tu parte de la recompensa?

-Seguro, puedes quedártela si así lo deseas- respondió amablemente la sacerdotisa de rojo.

- Entiendo, muchas gracias.

Las hermanas estaban a punto de partir, cuando Tsubaki las retuvo. Kikyo ciertamente se estaba volviendo mejor que ella, no podía permitirlo por lo que sin dudarlo decidió utilizar uno de sus métodos, una maldición.

- Kikyo antes de que te vayas quiero darte un consejo, de sacerdotisa a sacerdotisa.

- Te escucho – dijo volteando a verla

- Cuando una sacerdotisa evita y resguarda sus sentimientos, su verdadero poder sale a flote, pero siendo mujeres es natural que una se enamore…

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿enamorarme yo?

- Eres una mujer después de todo…

- Te equivocas Tsubaki, nosotras no somos mujeres, somos sacerdotisas…

- Tienes razón, pero ten esto presente Kikyo: no te enamores, no dejes que un hombre te desee, si antepones a un hombre antes que a ti misma, sufrirás una muerte cruel y dolorosa en manos de aquel que te desee…

- No olvidaré esas palabras- contesto dándosela vuelta para continuar con su camino.

Al abandonar el lugar, Kikyo se quedó pensando en las palabras de su compañera. De verdad para ella era algo ridículo la sola idea de pensar que algún hombre fuese capaz de robar su corazón.

Para ella era algo totalmente imposible, se rehusaba a sentir, las tentaciones no estaban permitidas para ella. Pero era totalmente consciente de que Tsubaki la había maldecido…

- Esa Tsubaki no tiene escrúpulos- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana que caminaba a su lado.

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Esa mujer me maldijo, Kaede.

- ¿Te maldijo?

-Pero no hay de que preocuparse hermana, después de todo es completamente imposible que yo me enamore.

* * *

><p>La gran sacerdotisa Midoriko pertenecía a la aldea de exterminadores de demonios. Su padre el jefe del clan de exterminadores se había casado con una sacerdotisa. Por ello Midoriko creció y se perfeccionó en ambas destrezas.<p>

Antes de morir sellando demonios, Midoriko había dado a luz a una hija, a la cual refugió en su aldea. Los años pasaron luego de su muerte y esta niña creció se caso y tuvo hijos, y luego nietos…

La cristalización del alma de Midoriko junto con la de todos los demonios que estaba sellando dio origen a la perla de Shikon. La cual había desaparecido unos años después de su aparición sin dejar rastros.

Un grupo de demonios atacó varias décadas después la aldea, destruyendo todo a su paso, en busca de la perla de Shikon. Pocos sobrevivientes quedaron luego de esta catástrofe. Entre ellos se encontraban, Meiko y Keiko quienes eran apenas unas niñas y la recién nacida hija de su hermano varios años mayor, Tsubaki.

Luego del desastre, la aldea de exterminadores fue reconstruida prácticamente de sus restos, en una locación más alta y más protegida de invasores.

Pero un suceso inusual se produjo, la cueva en la que se encontraban los restos momificados de Midoriko y los demonios, comenzó a emitir un brillo inusual, estaba reaccionando a algo que estaba cerca de aquel lugar. Los habitantes de la aldea se percataron de este suceso dando aviso al Jefe de la aldea.

Los hombres se acercaron al lugar para ver el suceso, el cadáver de una mujer ciempiés se encontraba en la entrada. El Jefe se acerco al demonio para quitarle de su cuerpo una pequeña esfera rosada. Los hombres miraron atónitos el objeto que encontraron.

- Si señores, al igual que ustedes es la primera vez que la veo en persona, esta es la perla de Shikon.- dijo elevando el pequeño objeto para que sus compañeros también pudieran apreciarlo.

La youkai estaba reaccionando a la perla que le habían quitado, atacando a los hombres para recuperarla. Esta hirió gravemente al Jefe del clan. Quien con sus últimas fuerzas encargo a sus compañeros que buscasen a una sacerdotisa para que purificase la perla.

Los exterminadores se dirigieron al consejo de sacerdotes, para dar aviso de la reaparición de la perla de Shikon. Estos solicitaron a una sacerdotisa para que se convirtiera en su guardiana.

Necesitaban a una muchacha pura, incorrompible y muy poderosa para esta tarea. El consejo sin dudarlo escogió a Kikyo, quien para entonces ya era catalogada como la mejor sacerdotisa de esa época.

Luego de recibir indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta la aldea en la que esta vivía, los hombres partieron rumbo a su destino. Al llegar se encontraron con la noticia de que la joven no se encontraba en la aldea, por lo cual informaron que regresarían caída la noche.

* * *

><p>Las hermanas regresaban a la aldea luego de un largo viaje. Los aldeanos las recibieron con mucha alegría y entusiasmo, en verdad las apreciaban mucho ya que gracias a Kikyo vivían en paz. Pero eso estaba por cambiar…<p>

Esa noche llovía intensamente, los exterminadores volvieron a la aldea, al escuchar que la sacerdotisa ya había regresado.

- ¿Es usted Kikyo-sama?

- Si, soy yo ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

- Nos enviaron aquí del consejo de sacerdotes, necesitamos que usted cuide de esto- le informó colocando la perla en las manos de la joven.- Su tarea será mantenerla limpia y pura, pero sobretodo lejos de cualquier demonio…

- He oído acerca de ella, no se preocupen, yo cuidaré de ella.

Los hombres se retiraron del lugar. Kaede al escuchar tanto ruido se despertó y salio a ver a su hermana.

-One-sama ¿que sucede?

- Mira Kaede, esta es la perla de Shikon, me han dado la tarea de purificarla.

Ninguna de las dos lo sabía, pero a partir de aquel día la vida de Kikyo cambiaría completamente. Las luchas que antes eran ocasionales se volverían frecuentes, demasiado frecuentes para su desgracia…

* * *

><p>- Maldición, debo darme prisa esta noche- dijo Inuyasha mientras corría hacia el bosque buscando un refugio para pasar la noche.<p>

Durante las noches de luna nueva, perdía completamente sus poderes, dejándolo indefenso contra cualquier demonio. En eso sintió un fuerte olor a sangre de youkai, y pudo observar a la distancia un gran resplandor.

Se acercó cuidadosamente saltando de árbol en árbol, hasta que se encontró con la causante de tantos ruidos. Una joven sacerdotisa que acababa de eliminar a un grupo de demonios que iban tras la perla de Shikon.

- _¿Una asesina?, ¿es al menos humana esa mujer?_- pensó para si al verla exterminando a los demonios con gran eficacia.

La transformación había empezado, sus poderes de youkai estaba desapareciendo. Cuando se volvió completamente humano oyó la voz de la joven que le estaba hablando.

- ¿Acaso tu también estas tras la perla de Shikon?

-¿La perla de Shikon?,¿Qué es eso?

- Si no lo sabes esta bien, de todas formas si no quieres morir, te recomiendo que no vuelvas por aquí….

Esa voz se le hacía muy familiar, la había oído antes. Cuando la mujer se estaba retirando, cayó al suelo exhausta tras la batalla. Inuyasha se acercó a la joven que se encontraba tendida en el suelo.

- _Ese rostro, lo he visto antes…. ¿Será posible que sea aquella niña?-_ pensó para sin dejar de mirar como la lluvia limpiaba su rostro de la suciedad dejaba por la pelea.

Las voces de los aldeanos aclamando su nombre, se oyeron a la distancia. Inuyasha supo entonces que debía irse del lugar, lo último que deseaba era que lo culpasen por el estado en que se encontraba aquella muchacha.

-Kikyo one-sama!- gritó Kaede al ver a su hermana gravemente herida y en el suelo,- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Al parecer me dejo vivir, todavía tengo algo de suerte- dijo aliviada la joven mientras se reincorporaba en brazos de su hermana.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

-_Sin duda era ella, ese rostro es el mismo, un poco mas refinado y maduro por los años, pero estoy seguro de que es ella. Y su nombre es Kikyo… _

Cerró lentamente sus ojos para descansar, esperando probablemente soñar con aquella hermosa muchacha que otra vez se aparecía en su camino...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno aquí finaliza este capitulo! El cual claramente comienza a estar basado en el especial de primavera :P. Gracias Hanabi ness , Karo y Dany por sus reviews! De verdad me encanta saber que hay alguien del otro lado de la pantalla tomándose su tiempo para leer lo que escribí!Y el simple hecho de que les guste me alegra mucho mas, sinceramente gracias por leer! **

**Sigo esperando sus reviews para saber si estoy encaminada y si les gusta la historia. **

**Avisos:**

**-El próximo capitulo lo estaré subiendo recién el domingo o lunes ya que no estaré en la pc hasta esos días! Espero no me odien por hacerlos esperar! Trato de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo.**

**-En el próximo capitulo empieza lo interesante, que es la historia de amor entre Inuyasha y Kikyo n_n.**

**Saludos y hasta el próximo cap!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Verano I

**Disculpen la tardanza aquí esta el siguiente cap, que lo disfruten! Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 7<span>

Verano I

Los días pasaron, las peleas contra demonios que buscaban obtener la perla de Shikon continuaban.

Inuyasha luego de oír sobre aquel curioso objeto, se dispuso a investigar de qué se trataba…

- _Con la perla de Shikon podría volverme un demonio completo_- pensó para si.

Pero algo no concordaba con su plan, aquella muchacha parecía ser su guardiana.

Cercano al mediodía, Kikyo se disponía a regresar a su casa luego de batallar para proteger la perla.

- Oye Kikyo, entrégame la perla de Shikon- escucho una voz masculina que la llamaba a la distancia.

- Esa voz… - trató de memorizar, algo en el se le hacía muy familiar, esas orejas de perro y ese traje, definitivamente se le hacían muy conocidos… - Ah, eres el que se escondía la otra noche, me pareció percibir un aura distinta, eres un hanyo…

- Repite eso otra vez y no vivirás para contarlo…

Acto seguido Inyasha intento atacar a la joven sacerdotisa, pero antes de siquiera estar cerca de ella, esta había disparado dos flechas, colgándolo de un árbol.

- Maldita, ya verás…

- ¿Quieres la perla de Shikon para convertirte en un verdadero demonio?, ¿Crees que eso es el verdadero poder? , ¿Hasta donde llegarás para encontrar tu lugar en el mundo hanyo?

-Me convertiré en un demonio completo, ya lo decidí. Y cuando lo haga Kikyo, voy a matarte…

- Eso no pasará, te lo aseguro. Mientras sea yo quien proteja la perla no podrás un dedo sobre ella…

Kikyo se estaba retirando para regresar a su hogar, dejando a un muy enojado hanyo clavado en un árbol.

-Te encontraré Kikyo, hueles a sangre de demonio, me será muy fácil encontrarte…

- ¿Sangre de demonio?

-¿Acaso te importa?

- Si no quieres morir no vuelvas por aquí, no habrá una tercera vez…

-No voy a rendirme- grito el hanyo mientras la joven se alejaba

La muchacha continuó su camino, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que los demonios tenían buen olfato. Le importaba muy poco que olor tuviese, pero ¿cómo había sido tan descuidada?, como bien se lo había dicho el hanyo, de esa forma era fácil encontrarla. Pero nunca se había detenido a pensarlo.

A partir de aquel día, procuraría tomarse más tiempo para purificar su cuerpo luego de las batallas. Una persona como ella, una guardiana no podía permitirse que la detectaran de ninguna forma, ya que eso claramente podría jugarle en contra…

* * *

><p>Kikyo finalizaba su trabajo exterminando un monstruo cerca del río, allí se encontraba con su pequeña hermana, cuando pudo sentir una presencia que ya conocía.<p>

- ¿Otra vez tú?

- Te dije que no me rendiría fácilmente- contestó Inuyasha

Kikyo le ordenó a su hermana que se refugie, luego tenso su arco, apuntándolo al muchacho, pero ciertamente aún tenía dudas sobre el, por lo que decidió quitárselas antes de atacarlo.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta hanyo, ¿porque no me mataste aquella noche? En mi estado hubiese sido algo muy sencillo.

- Keh, no hubiese sido justo aprovecharme, no es mi estilo no uso trucos tan baratos…

- Ya veo…

- Déjame hacerte otra pregunta hanyo, ¿tienes al menos un nombre aún siendo un hanyo?

- Ya deja de llamarme hanyo!- gritó muy disconforme, en verdad odiaba que le digan así.

- Entonces dímelo, y nunca más te llamaré hanyo de nuevo.

- Es Inuyasha

- Inuyasha- repitió casi susurrando- no lo olvidaré…

Una vez evacuadas sus dudas, Inuyasha intento atacarla de nuevo. Intento que terminaría otra vez en lo mismo, con el clavado en el árbol pero esta vez por más de dos flechas.

Una vez inmovilizado la joven se disponía a retirarse del lugar.

- Oye ¿porque nunca acabas conmigo?

- Ya deja de estar molestando, no quiero desperdiciar mis flechas…

La muchacha tomó a su hermana y regresó a la aldea. En verdad él no entendía porque no lo mataba, era la tercera vez que lo dejaba vivir…

* * *

><p>Todas las mañanas Kikyo se dirigía a la cascada donde nacía el río, allí se aseaba todos los días a la misma hora. Allí mojaba su cuerpo y se sentaba bajo la cascada para sentir el agua pura recorriendo su piel.<p>

Rara vez podía encontrar un momento para ella, dado que siempre estaba peleando contra demonios, curando enfermos o cuidando a su hermana. Por lo que las mañanas se había dispuesto, serían solo para ella.

Le agradaba sentarse en la orilla del río y dejar a la brisa mecer sus largos cabellos, inhalar profundamente y sentir el aroma de las flores. En verdad se sentía en paz, aunque fuese solo por unos instantes…

Los días pasaban, y la rutina se repetía. Pero una mañana la joven pudo detectar algo inusual. Alguien la estaba observando, su aura era difícil de confundir. El medio demonio accidentalmente la había descubierto una mañana.

- _En verdad es hermosa…-_ pensó para si al ver como sus ropajes mojados se pegaban a su cuerpo marcando su silueta. Luego de ese día se dispuso a regresar a aquella cascada todas las mañanas, esperando encontrarla sin que ella no notase.

Por supuesto que Inuyasha quería la perla, pero había tomado una decisión. No cambiaría la vida de Kikyo por la perla, aún si tuviese la oportunidad de matarla. Ya que ella no lo había hecho.

Kikyo se encontraba sentada en los límites de la aldea, observando la hermosa vista que tenía de esta en aquel lugar. La brisa de verano la rozaba, ella cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutarla.

El hanyo se encontraba cerca, ella lo sabía, sentía su presencia. El no se había dispuesto a ir a atacarla, simplemente la observaba desde las copas de los árboles como venía haciendo hacía ya varios días.

Ella lo sabía, él no era malo ni mucho menos, simplemente estaba buscando su lugar en el mundo. En cierta forma se parecían y ella ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

- Inuyasha, se que estas ahí, ¿porque no te acercas?

El muchacho parecía desconcertado, ella sabía que él estaba allí y aún así no lo había atacado ni había intentado alejarse de el, en verdad no la entendía, ya que si ella era una sacerdotisa su tarea era matarlo…

El hanyo descendió del árbol y se sentó a su lado conservando una importante distancia, claramente sabía que esa mujer con solo tocarlo podría matarlo.

- Es la primera vez que hablamos cara a cara…

- Keh, ¿y que con eso?

- Supe que salvaste a mi hermana de la mujer ciempiés, quería agradecerte por eso…

- ¿Tu dando las gracias?, la gratitud no parece ir bien contigo…

- Inuyasha, ¿que ves en mi?, ¿me ves como una humana?

-¿Eeeh?, ¿a que te refieres?

- Nunca muestro mi debilidad ni sentimientos ante nadie, sino los demonios podrían aprovecharse para atacarme, es decir, soy una humana pero no puedo actuar como una en verdad - hizo una pausa para luego continuar…- Tu y yo somos muy parecidos ¿sabes?, eres mitad humano, por eso no pude matarte….

- ¿Estas dando excusas?, eso tampoco es para alguien como tu…

- Ya veo, no es como suelo ser ¿verdad?, pero estoy segura Inuyasha, no eres diferente de mí…

El hanyo no entendía lo que ocurría, acaso ¿ella tenia razón?, ¿se parecían? No estaba del todo seguro de ello, pero al ver su hermoso rostro lleno de tristeza supo que había hecho algo malo, y se sintió mal por eso.

Quería remediarse con ella, ¿en verdad le importaba lo que ella sentía?, no lo sabía pero ya no le importaba demasiado, solo quería permanecer a su lado, de eso si estaba seguro…

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mmm, no importa no es nada…- la muchacha se estaba retirando del lugar.

- Oye Kikyo, vuelve aquí mañana…

- Eh?

- Emmm, pues verás hay algo que quiero darte – dijo ruborizado al notar que había entrado demasiado rápido en confianza y aún peor, que ella lo había notado.

- Ya veo, pues que oportuno porque yo también he pensado en algo que me gustaría darte…

- ¿La perla?

- Jaja, por supuesto que no… - dijo riendo amablemente al notar con que inocencia el hanyo lo había dicho

- Pues debí suponerlo…

Al día siguiente se juntaron, el le entregó una ostra de maquillaje que pertenecía a su madre. La muchacha lucía sorprendida, ¿en verdad él era capaz de darlo algo con ese valor sentimental?

Ella le había preparado un rosario de kotodamas, el cual contenía múltiples usos, el más usado era el poder controlar al demonio diciendo una palabra clave. Pero al ver con que inocencia y sinceridad el le había entregado algo de su madre, no pudo mas que sentirse culpable. Con el rosario ella sería capaz de controlarlo y ciertamente ella no quería eso.

Por lo cual se rehusó a entregárselo. El estaba sorprendido pensó que con ese regalo le robaría una sonrisa, pero en su lugar pudo ver como sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. ¿Ella estaba triste?, no entendía el motivo…

* * *

><p>Durante la época feudal, al igual que era frecuente cruzarse con demonios, también lo era encontrarse con bandidos. Estos saqueaban aldeas en busca de provisiones, en su mayoría eran conformados por ex-soldados que lo habían perdido todo durante la guerra.<p>

El mas temido de los bandidos del lugar, era conocido como Onigumo. Era el hijo de un general que había sido desheredado por su padre tras haber asesinado a su hermano. Era un hombre sin escrúpulos, dispuesto a tomar lo que deseaba sin remordimiento alguno y sin importarle cuanto daño causara a su alrededor.

Su ejército y él se encontraban perdidos en el bosque. Había oído acerca de la perla de Shikon y de sus grandes poderes, por lo cual estaban dispuestos a encontrarla y robarla.

El jefe Onigumo se dispuso a encontrar el camino mas próximo hacia una aldea, pero antes de notarlo ya había perdido el rumbo. Pudo oír a lo lejos el sonido de una cascada, por lo que decidió dirigirse allí para seguir el curso del río que sin duda tocaría alguna aldea en algún punto.

Cuando se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la cascada, se encontró con algo que lo dejo sorprendido. Allí se encontraba una joven y hermosa muchacha que como todas las mañanas se disponía a bañarse en aquel lugar.

- _¿Será acaso alguna clase de deidad o una diosa?, es realmente hermosa_- pensó para si al verla con sus ropajes húmedos, lo cual le permitía apreciar aún mas su belleza.

El bandido no quería moverse de aquel lugar, deseaba quedarse un momento más para poder apreciar la belleza de aquella mujer. No sabía quien era, pero estaba seguro de que la deseaba. Entonces decidió que esa mujer sería suya y de nadie mas.

Del otro lado de la cascada, se encontraba el hanyo que como todas las mañanas, se dirigía a aquel lugar para poder contemplar la belleza de la joven mientras se aseaba. Mas allá de poder verla, le gustaba la idea de montar guardia para que nadie pudiese acercársele.

Kikyo acostumbraba poner un campo de energía a su alrededor, para evitar inconvenientes y así poder tener algo de paz. Y era conciente de la presencia del medio demonio mientras ella se bañaba, al cual le permitía quedarse dentro de la barrera.

Ha decir verdad no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, ya que sabía que cuando ella cambiaba su kimono mojado por uno seco, el muchacho desviaba la mirada para poder así brindarle su privacidad sin invadirla. La estaba cuidando, ella lo sabía. Reía divertida al notar como el muchacho se sonrojaba cuando ella descubría su ubicación.

El bandido que aún la observaba decidió acercarse, para su sorpresa se topó con la barrera que la protegía.

Kikyo inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había un intruso en aquel lugar, por lo que inmediatamente tomó sus armas y disparó una flecha en la dirección del intruso.

La flecha rozó la mejilla de Onigumo, quien había quedado atónito por la destreza de aquella joven, la cual terminó de vestirse para regresar a sus deberes. Entonces lo notó, por sus ropajes la joven era una sacerdotisa…

- _Maldición, es una sacerdotisa, el simple hecho de tocarla condenaría mi alma a arder en el infierno eterno_…

Era una mujer totalmente prohibida para cualquier hombre, pero ya nada le importaba, su alma ya estaba condenada a ir al infierno de todos modos…

Inuyasha también notó la presencia de un intruso, por lo que se dirigió hacia este siguiendo su aroma. Cuando llego lo único que encontró fue la flecha que Kikyo había lanzado clavada en el árbol.

* * *

><p>La joven sacerdotisa siguió con su rutina diaria, se encontraba recolectando hierbas medicinales con los niños de la aldea. En eso se le acercó un grupo de hombres.<p>

- Buenas tardes, es usted la sacerdotisa de la aldea ¿verdad?- dijo Onigumo haciéndose pasar por viajeros junto con algunos de los hombres de su ejercito.

- Así es, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos caballeros?

-Verá nos encontramos realizando un largo viaje, por lo que necesitaríamos un lugar para pasar la noche…

-Comprendo…, tenemos una cabaña disponible, lamentablemente no esta en muy buen estado… - dijo la joven guiando al grupo de hombres a aquel lugar.

- Con que tenga un techo para pasar la noche es más que suficiente- dijo amablemente el hombre. – Disculpe no escuche cual era su nombre…

- Eso es porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirlo, mi nombre es Kikyo, ¿el suyo es?

- Ananda – contestó ocultando su verdadero nombre, ya que sabía que su reputación lo condenaría…

El hombre tomó la mano de la joven para besarla, expresando su gratitud. La piel de la mujer era delicadamente suave. El placer que sintió con solo tocar su blanca piel, le produjo escalofríos.

- Eso no es necesario señor- dijo la joven liberando su mano.

- Es que es usted tan hermosa que no pude contenerme…

- Gracias por el cumplido, debo retirarme a seguir con mis obligaciones, si necesitan algo mas no dude en avisarme.

La joven se retiraba del lugar mientras el grupo de hombres se asentaba en la cabaña.

- Maldición esa es la mujer que vinimos a matar- dijo dirigiéndose a sus hombres

- ¿Ella es la guardiana de la perla?- preguntó uno de los bandidos

- Si, es ella – dijo con algo de decepción

* * *

><p>Kikyo se dirigía camino al templo, cuando Inuyasha se acercó a ella. El había visto a aquellos hombres y no le gusto nada que uno de ellos se hubiese atrevido a tocarla.<p>

- Oye Kikyo, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

- Unos viajeros que pidieron refugio en la aldea

- Esos hombres no me gustan nada… - respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto

- A mi tampoco me terminan de convencer, tendremos que mantener nuestros ojos abiertos Inuyasha

- Claro que si, yo lo haré pero aléjate de ellos – le dijo casi con un tono autoritario

- Acaso, ¿estás celoso? – dijo casi mofándose de el

- Keh, por supuesto que no…

- Ah, pues en ese caso iré a ver que mas necesitan…

- No lo harás, no te acerques a…- dijo casi gritando enojado cuando se contuvo al ver que ella solo lo estaba probando.

- Así que no estabas celoso ¿verdad?- dijo riendo divertida por como el hanyo había reaccionado.

- Keh, ni que me importaras tanto... - respondió tratando de ocultar su sonrojada cara al ver como había reaccionado con el simple hecho de pensar que otro hombre estuviese cerca de Kikyo, _su_ Kikyo. Para entonces el ya sentía que ella era alguien muy importante en su vida, aunque aún no estaba listo para confesárselo.

* * *

><p>La noche caía en la aldea, los aldeanos se disponían a regresar a sus hogares luego de agotador día de trabajo.<p>

Kikyo se encontraba en el templo, orando por última vez en el día. Luego de finalizar podría finalmente retirarse a su casa a descansar, claro si por fortuna no aparecía ningún demonio que atacase la aldea por la noche.

Pero esa noche, no era precisamente un demonio el que le iba a quitar el sueño…

Onigumo y sus hombres se dirigieron sigilosamente al templo.

- Yo iré por ella, hagan guardia, tu ve por los caballos. Nos iremos en cuanto tenga la perla – dijo haciéndole indicaciones a sus hombres

El hombre ingreso en el templo, interrumpiendo a Kikyo en el medio de su oración.

- Señor el templo esta cerrado, no puede ingresar aquí a estas horas…

- Disculpe que la interrumpa en medio de sus oraciones, verá ha decir verdad no he sido del todo honesto con usted acerca de los motivos por los que vine a la aldea… - dijo acercándose a la mujer con firmeza, provocando que esta retrocediera y se volteara para tomar la perla que se encontraba en el altar.

- Creo que imagino que es lo que vino a buscar – dijo con firmeza colocando la perla alrededor de su cuello, en verdad se encontraba en desventaja, estaba desarmada y no podía usar sus poderes espirituales sobre humanos…

El hombre se acerco lentamente a ella tomándola con fuerza por la cintura

- Le apostaría lo que fuera, porque de seguro se equivoca- le susurro al oído

Kikyo estaba paralizada, había luchado contra cientos de demonios protegiendo la perla, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado en esa situación. De algo estaba segura, no dejaría que aquel hombre la tocara.

Tomo una de los soportes de las velas del templo, se volteo a verlo y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara provocándole una gran herida en la mejilla.

- ¡Maldita!- gritó el hombre soltándola para agarrarse la cara, la cual le dolía terriblemente – _es mas fuerte de lo que imaginé_- pensó para si.

Kikyo corrió velozmente hacia la salida del templo, para su desgracia la puerta estaba cerrada. Trato de salir por una de las ventanas, pero le resulto igual de imposible al ver a los bandidos custodiando todas las salidas.

Estaba atrapada, por mas que lo intentase no tenía escapatoria…

- Sabes podemos hacer esto fácil, si te portas bien intentaré no matarte- dijo el hombre acercándose a la mujer.

- Ni sueñe con que accederé a complacer sus deseos…

- Como tu digas…

El hombre tomo el recipiente en donde quemaban el incienso y con este golpeó fuertemente a la muchacha en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

-Maldición, eres tan hermosa que hasta me da pena tener que matarte… - dijo tomándola en sus brazos para recostarla en uno de los rincones del templo.

Con la cinta que la joven tenía en su cabello, amarró sus manos por sobre su cabeza.

- Tal vez no tenga que hacerlo, después de hacerte mía te raptaré y te convertiré en mi esposa- dijo riendo con gusto. –El peor bandido de todo, con la mejor sacerdotisa, ¿quien lo diría eh?

* * *

><p>Inuyasha estaba algo preocupado, una horrible sensación lo invadía. Algo malo estaba por pasar, lo sentía.<p>

Se dirigió a la casa de Kikyo para ver si ella estaba bien, para su sorpresa esta no se encontraba allí.

-Kaede, ¿donde esta tu hermana?

- No lo se, estaba orando en el templo pero ya debería haber regresado- dijo preocupada- ¿Crees que le pudo haber pasado algo?

- Tu quédate aquí, yo iré por ella.

Inuyasha se dirigía hacia el templo a la máxima velocidad que pudo, su corazón palpitaba a mil por minuto, el simple hecho de imaginar que le pudiera pasar algo, lo atormentaba.

Llegando al templo sintió su aroma, pero no estaba sola sentía el olor de alguien mas, de un hombre y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Pero algo lo dejo paralizado, olía a sangre, y sabía de quien era, esa sangre pertenecía a Kikyo…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Jeje aqui se pone interesante no? Bueno muchas gracias por leer, no tengo mucho que aclarar sobre este cap! Lo que si, he decidido dividir esta historia por estaciones del año, así que los títulos de los siguientes capítulos se deberán a eso. **

** Quiero agradecer especialmente a Conyee Hizaki por avisarme, la realidad es que me equivoque de archivo y volvi a subir el primer capitulo por error! Muchas gracias por avisarme, lo corregí en cuanto leí tu review!**

**Gracias a carlita SVT, Hanabi ness , CaFanel, Dany y nuevamente a Conyee Hizaki por sus reviews! realmente me inspiran a seguir! Trataré de no tardar mucho para el siguiente capitulo **

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo! n_n**


	8. Capitulo 8: Verano II

**Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora justo cuando iba a actualizar se me cayo internet T_T, sin mas contratiempos les dejo la continuación, que apuesto a que la esperaban con ansias ;P**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 8 <span>

Verano II

Allí se encontraba la joven y bella mujer, atrapada en manos de ese sucio y cruel bandido. Él simplemente la observaba, ella estaba exactamente como el lo deseaba, completamente indefensa y a su merced.

- Me divertiré un poco contigo antes de irnos- dijo mientras se quitaba su hitoe y la dejaba a un lado.

Se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de la joven colocándose encima de ella, comenzó a besar su blanca piel empezando por su cuello para luego ir descendiendo. Sus manos comenzaron a hurgar desesperadamente entre los ropajes de ella, quería sentir su piel, sentía como si necesitara hacerlo.

Cuando sus manos por fin hicieron contacto con el abdomen de la joven, deslizó sus manos hasta su espalda, sosteniéndola, tocándola y acercándola a su cuerpo. Teniéndola lo suficientemente cerca reposo su cabeza en la de ella, hundiendo su cara entre los cabellos de la mujer.

- Podría morir en este instante- susurró, se sentía en éxtasis tan solo con sentir que Kikyo estaba entre sus brazos y que ella era solo para el.

Inuyasha llegó al templo exaltado, luego de deshacerse de los bandidos que custodiaban la entrada, la rompió para hacerse paso.

La escena que encontró lo dejó atónito, su corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver a Kikyo inconsciente y con ese bastardo semi-desnudo encima de ella tocándola y besándola.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Que rayos crees que estas haciendo?- grito con furia tomando al bandido por el cuello arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación. El cuerpo del hombre golpeó con fuerza la pared del templo, hundiendo la madera que la conformaba.

El hanyo se acerco a la muchacha, cortando el lazo con el que habían atado sus manos. La sostuvo entre sus brazos con mucha delicadeza como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, acomodó sus ropas y reposo su cabeza en su hombro.

Pudo observar como por su mejilla descendían unas gotas de sangre que provenían del golpe que Onigumo le había dado en la cabeza.

-Maldición, Kikyo… ¿Qué demonios le hiciste maldito?- le preguntó con rabia al hombre que débilmente se recobró para responderle.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Jejeje- le respondió riendo cruelmente.

- Maldito, pagarás por esto…

* * *

><p>Inuyasha estaba a punto de dejar a Kikyo en el piso, para ir a darle su merecido a ese desgraciado, cuando esta abrió lentamente los ojos…<p>

- Inu… yasha- dijo débilmente aferrándose a el.

- Kikyo, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó tomando delicadamente su rostro para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Dónde… donde estoy?, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-, dijo con voz temblorosa sin entender la situación.

Ella observó sus muñecas que tenían hematomas provocados por las cintas con la que habían sido atadas. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo ni sabia lo que había pasado, pero de alguna forma se sentía corrompida y eso no le agradaba. Comenzó a explorar nerviosamente su cuerpo, no paraba de temblar…

- Quédate tranquila Kikyo, aquí estoy, yo te protegeré y me encargaré de ese desgraciado… - le dijo el mitad bestia, colocándola delicadamente en el suelo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, la cual le dolía terriblemente, llevó una de sus manos hacia ella, puntualmente al lugar en donde sentía aquel punzante dolor. Pudo observar al retirar su mano como esta estaba cubierta de sangre.

- Maldición esto no es bueno – dijo adolorida mientras revisaba la herida en su cabeza.

Inuyasha estaba montado en cólera, no sabía que era lo que aquel bandido le había hecho, si había sido capaz de algo mas, si se había atrevido a hacerla suya no sabría que hacer ni como reaccionar.

Se dirigió al rincón de la habitación en el que se encontraba Onigumo, tomándolo por el cuello lo alzo en el aire.

-Ahora aprenderás maldito, te daré tu merecido…

Acto seguido Inuyasha comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, el hombre escupía sangre por la boca debido a los golpes. Realmente se estaba desquitando con el, Kikyo era suya, y no lo sería de nadie mas, no permitiría que nadie que no fuese él sobreviva después de haberle puesto una mano encima.

Kikyo estaba en shock, no dejaba de temblar, si bien aquel bastardo no había hecho más que tocarla, ella no salía de su sorpresa. Se retorcía sobre ella misma al caer en la cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado si Inuyasha no llegaba a tiempo.

Cuando recobró la compostura, dirigió su mirada hacia donde los hombres estaban. El bandido estaba gravemente herido, si bien se lo merecía ella no podía permitir que Inuyasha lo matase.

- Inuyasha detente por favor- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro intentando evitar que siguiera golpeando a Onigumo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Después de lo que te hizo, no saldrá vivo de aquí…

- Inuyasha por favor te lo ruego, no lo mates. No vale la pena que ensucies tus manos por alguien como el.

El bandido observaba la situación, realmente no se esperaba que aquella mujer tuviese un guardián. La mujer seguía con su mano sobre su hombro, mientras el hanyo extendía su puño preparándolo para dar el siguiente golpe.

Onigumo pudo observar en uno de sus parpadeos como ambos estaban unidos por medio de sus meñiques por un delgado hilo rojo. La visión de este lazo duro apenas unos segundos. Pero sabía lo que significaba, esos dos estaba destinados estar juntos.

-_Maldito destino_- pensó para si el golpeado hombre.

Luego de varias veces de insistirle, Kikyo logró convencer a Inuyasha de que dejase ir a aquel hombre.

- Tienes suerte de que ella sea piadosa – le dijo enojado al hombre acercándolo a su cara para luego dejarlo caer.

- No vuelva nunca mas a esta aldea- le dijo fríamente Kikyo al bandido.

- Si vuelves a poner un solo pie por aquí… te arrancaré la cara- amenazó Inuyasha.

Onigumo se levantó con dificultad, retirándose a cuestas del templo buscó a sus hombres para abandonar la aldea a la que no planearía regresaría jamás.

-Maldición, esos dos… - susurró mientras se retiraban.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.<p>

Kikyo estaba anonadada observando sus muñecas, no había escuchado la pregunta que el había hecho.

- Oye Kikyo – dijo pasando una de sus manos en frente de su cara sin obtener reacción por parte de esta. – Kikyo, ¿estas bien? – dijo ya tomándola de sus hombros para sacarla del transe.

- ¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien – respondió sin demasiada seguridad.

- Hey hey, ya pasó, ¿de acuerdo?, estas bien eso es lo que importa…

- Inuyasha- susurró con timidez. – Muchas gracias, de verdad si no hubieses llegado yo…

- No digas mas – la interrumpió posando un dedo sobre sus labios.- Estas bien, eso es lo que importa.

La joven se acercó tímidamente al pecho del muchacho, posando su cabeza sobre su hombro. El pudo sentir como ella aún temblaba, paso uno de sus brazos por su espalda para acercarla mas a el, con su otra mano tomo su cabeza.

Era la primera vez que la tenía a una distancia tan corta, pudo sentir su respiración sobre su cuello, la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba. Se sentía aliviado al saber que no había pasado nada mas grave. Entonces comprendió que el miedo que sintió con el simple hecho de pensar que algo malo podría pasarle, significaba que ella era para el mucho mas que una mera compañía.

- Inuyasha, te debo un favor enorme – dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ya cállate tonta, no me debes nada…

El bajo la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios, eran perfectos y rosados tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de expresarle cuanto le importaba y cuanto la quería. Pero tenía miedo, no se lo negaba, miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

- Inuyasha… - susurró ella cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como el hanyo tomaba delicadamente su rostro.

- Kikyo, yo… tengo algo que decirte…

- Espera… - dijo ella abriendo los ojos al sentir que los aldeanos se acercaban al templo.- Kaede…- susurró al saber que su hermana se acercaba.

Kikyo alejó a Inuyasha empujándolo sutilmente, la gente de la aldea se acercaba y ambos sabían que no podían ser vistos juntos y menos tan cerca.

- One-sama!- gritó Kaede acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban.

- Kaede…

- Hermana, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada la niña mientras se lanzaba en brazos de su hermana mayor para abrazarla.

- Si Kaede estoy bien, muy bien en realidad- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Inuyasha, el cual se sonrojo un poco al encontrar su mirada puesta sobre el.

- ¿Qué ocurrió hermana?, ¡tienes sangre en la cabeza!

- No fue nada, solo unos bandidos que intentaron robar la perla. Ven volvamos a casa…

Inuyasha abandonó el lugar, sabiendo que su querida Kikyo estaba a salvo, esa noche procuró buscar un árbol para descansar desde el cual pudiese ver su casa, solo por si acaso, quería estar seguro de poder estar alerta.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, la rutina de todos los días se repetían. Inuyasha había estado pensando en la situación que se había dado unos días atrás. Se sentía nervioso con solo pensarlo, pero no estaba seguro de si ella sentiría algo por el, tal vez ella solo deseaba su amistad, y el estaba seguro de que quería algo mas que eso…<p>

Kikyo continuó con su rutina habitual, eliminando algún que otro demonio. Recordando como el hanyo la había salvado, notó lo bien que se sintió al sentirse en sus brazos, se sentía protegida y eso no era algo que ella pudiese encontrar fácilmente, ya que por lo general ella era la encargada de proteger a los demás.

- _No Kikyo, no debes enamorarte_- se recordó mentalmente. Le asustaba muy poco la maldición ya que siempre se encontraba expuesta al peligro de tener una muerte no natural, en realidad lo que la preocupaba era el debilitamiento de sus poderes...

Como todos los días ella se dirigía al bosque a encontrarlo, solían charlar durante horas y recorrían el bosque, juntos. A el le agradaba su compañía, como ella siempre le enseñaba cosas, lo volvía mas sabio. Estando con ella sentía que finalmente había encontrado un lugar en el mundo en el que deseaba poder estar.

- Buenos días Inuyasha, ¿como te encuentras hoy?- lo saludó amablemente acercándose al árbol en el que este se encontraba.

- Keh, no es necesario que me preguntes, claro que estoy bien- respondió hostilmente, el sabía que aún no estaba listo para confesarle lo que sentía por ella, por lo trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos tras esa actitud.

Ella sabía que esa era su forma de ser cuando temía mostrarse tal cual es, por lo que no le molestaba que la tratase así, porque sabía que no lo hacía en serio.

Con el pasar del tiempo, se fueron acercando cada vez más. El sabía que por su condición de guardiana siempre se encontraría en peligro. Por lo que deicidio que la protegería siempre que pudiese, quería ser su protector pero no quería que ella supiera que ese era su deseo.

Razón por la cual siempre se justificaba diciendo que solo quería evitar que otro ser que no fuese él consiguiese la perla. Aunque en el fondo de sus corazones, ambos sabían que eso no era cierto...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno aquí finaliza el capitulo!, espero les haya gustado. Claro que Kikyo siendo mi personaje preferido no iba a ser violada así como así ¿que se creían? jajajaja ;D. Bueno intentaré subir el resto de los capis lo mas pronto que pueda! voy a estar de viaje pero intentaré actualizar de todos modos!**

**Aclaraciones: antes de que se les ocurra acuchillarme por lo del hilo rojo del destino, es un concepto que desarrollaré en los proximos capis, así que no me pueden decir ni mu e.e **

**Eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Capitulo 9: Otoño I

**Hola de nuevo lectores aca les dejo el siguiente capi, disculpen la demora! Disfruten y gracias por leer!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

Otoño I

Los meses pasaron, los árboles que antes eran verdes poco a poco se volvieron amarillos.

Inuyasha y Kikyo seguían viéndose como de costumbre. Su relación había mejorado, cada vez que estaban solos Inuyasha se sentía mas cómodo con ella mostrándose tal cual era. Kikyo también se sentía así a su lado, ella siempre trataba de enseñarle algo nuevo, de llenarlo de sabiduría. El por su parte era como un niño curioso que absorbía todos los conocimientos.

Un día se dispuso a tomar unos papiros del templo y algo de tinta, para enseñarle a Inuyasha a leer y escribir. El le había confesado que su madre murió cuando el era apenas un niño, por lo cual hubo muchas cosas que no pudo aprender.

Pasaron tardes enteras juntos, luego de unas semanas Inuyasha ya podía leer y escribir correctamente.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien – dijo Kikyo observando como el hanyo escribía sobre el papiro.

- ¿De verdad?, este trazo aún no me sale bien – dijo algo molesto.

- Es cuestión de práctica, pero aún así es legible. Si te interesa leer un poco mas, tengo algunos papiros en el templo que podría prestarte…

- De acuerdo- le respondió con unas sonrisa. Ha decir verdad rara vez el sonreía, siempre trataba de ocultar lo feliz que se sentía a su lado. Pero a veces no lograba contenerse.

Inuyasha realmente se sentía feliz, cada día que pasaba, su compañía era cada vez mas imprescindible para el.

Cuando se encontraban cerca de la aldea, Inuyasha trataba de tomar distancia. Pero aún así la observaba a Kikyo todo el tiempo. Los niños de la aldea realmente apreciaban a Kikyo, a quien siempre buscaban en sus ratos libres para jugar.

La joven varias veces lo invitaba a unirse a sus juegos, pero el siempre se negaba, solo por el simple hecho de no perder su imagen de chico rudo. Pero además al hanyo le gustaba verla rodeada de niños, ella siempre era tan dulce y buena con ellos.

_-Sería una excelente madre_- pensó para si, inconscientemente sonriendo mientras la miraba.

* * *

><p>Una carta del correo de sacerdotes llegó para Kikyo. En ella la citaban para una reunión en la que se discutiría sobre temas importantes, principalmente sobre la perla de Shikon, la cual le habían pedido llevase consigo el día de la cita. Además le informaban que evaluarían el progreso de su hermana, la cual también debía ir con ella.<p>

- Inuyasha debo irme por unos días- le informó

- ¿A donde, puedo acompañarte?

- No creo que sea posible, ¿en verdad te meterías en una fortaleza de sacerdotes?

- _Por ti lo que sea_- pensó, para luego responder- No había tomado eso en cuenta… ¿cuanto tiempo te iras?

- Unas semanas supongo…

- De acuerdo, pero no te tardes demasiado…

- Lo intentaré. Dejaré la entrada trasera del templo abierta, así que puedes tomar todos los papiros que quieras para practicar tu lectura. Solo cuídalos y no los rompas.

- Keh, por supuesto que voy a tener cuidado…

Y luego de despedirse, la vio irse desapareciendo poco a poco en la distancia. En verdad la iba a extrañar, lo sabía. Pero ella tenía que cumplir con sus deberes, y el aunque quisiese no podía impedirlo.

* * *

><p>Las hermanas llegaron luego de un largo viaje a lugar de reunión, una fortaleza construida en el medio de la montaña a la cual solo podían ingresar personas de alta jerarquía dentro del clero. Claramente Kikyo era una de ellas.<p>

Allí se encontraría con su tía, a la que hacia varios años que no veía. Había oído que ahora esta ocupaba una posición importante dentro del consejo.

Antes de que la reunión iniciara, Kikyo se encontró con su maestro, al cual saludo cordialmente para luego conversar sobre sus actividades actuales. Itsumoto-sama estaba muy orgulloso de saber que su pequeña aprendiz hoy era la sacerdotisa joven más reconocida y respetada.

Pero el hombre estaba preocupado, la tarea que se le había otorgado claramente la ponía en riesgo, pero existía aun un riesgo que la propia Kikyo desconocía.

Al comenzar la reunión, todos los integrantes ocuparon sus puestos dentro de la cámara del consejo. Tsubaki también se encontraba en aquel lugar. Al ver ingresar a Kikyo con la perla de Shikon colgada en su cuello, sintió como todo su mundo se desvanecía.

¿Acaso le había entregado a ella la custodia de tan importante joya?, no podía ser posible, ¿Cómo no la habían considerado a ella para aquel trabajo? Su enojo era más que evidente, jamás perdonaría al consejo por ello.

Al finalizar el encuentro, Tsubaki tendría una seria discusión con su maestro. En cuanto Kikyo, sabía que no dejaría las cosas así si el consejo no le otorgaba a ella esa misión, trataría de conseguir la perla por sus medios.

Al salir de la cámara de reuniones, la joven sacerdotisa se disponía de buscar a su hermana, a la cual debía preparar ya que sería evaluada la mañana siguiente.

- Ven Kaede, hay algunas personas a las que me gustaría presentarte- dijo dulcemente llamando a su hermana, cuando esta se acerco Kikyo se puso a su altura para acomodarle el cabello y su ropa.

Aquella escena no paso desapercibida por los ojos de su tía. – _Mis niñas_- pensó para si al verlas juntas y crecidas.

La verdad era que aquella sacerdotisa de alta posición, no era precisamente Meiko.

_Inicio Flash Back_

* * *

><p>- Escúchame Keiko, yo acepto tu decisión de casarte con una sola condición –dijo Meiko el día que su hermana anunciaba su compromiso con el General Takenshi.<p>

- ¿Que es hermana?

- Si algún día muero en batalla deberás ocupar mi puesto, no importa de que forma sea pero debes hacerlo…

Keiko era consiente de la posición dentro del clero que su hermana tenía, la cual era muy importante y no podía quedar vacante bajo ninguna circunstancia. Como sacerdotisa de renombre, los demonios se sentían intimidados con solo saber sobre ella, provocando en algunos casos que estos no atacaran por el miedo que le tenían a aquella poderosa mujer.

Meiko era muy fuerte pero también era muy cerrada y fría para con su trabajo, el cual se lo tomaba muy en serio dada la cantidad de vidas que dependían de ella. Al saber que su hermana había prometido reemplazarla de ser necesario, les dio su bendición para el matrimonio.

Las hermanas sellaron la promesa con un pacto de sangre. Ambas se hicieron con un afilado cuchillo de plata una incisión en la palma derecha de su mano para luego unirlas quedando oficializada la promesa.

El día en que Kaede había nacido, Keiko no había fallecido, ha decir verdad su parto había sido perfectamente normal. Era su hermana la que había muerto en una batalla por una gran herida en su abdomen provocada por un demonio dragón.

Además de ellas, la única persona que sabía sobre este pacto era su maestro Itsumoto, el cual no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que Keiko se haga pasar por su hermana, pero si de que esta ocupe su puesto. El hombre tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de decirle a su aprendiz la verdad, a la cual tuvo que consolar durante años por la supuesta perdida de su madre.

Desde aquel día Keiko ocupo el puesto de Meiko, convirtiéndose así en lo que siempre había soñado, una respetable y honrada sacerdotisa, temida por demonios y hasta por humanos. Sabia que su puesto no podía quedar vacante, pero además era su oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, sueño por el que abandonó a sus hijas y era más que consciente de ello…

* * *

><p><em>Fin Flash Back<em>

Las visiones de Kikyo nunca habían fallado, pero ella no lo sabía. La mujer que ella vio y saludo como su tía, era en realidad su madre.

Pero una extraña sensación invadió a Kikyo en el momento de cruzarse con su tía, ella fue la primera en notar que el aura de esa mujer se sentía distinta. No era como la recordaba, se sentía más débil pero mucho más calida.

- Kaede, quiero presentarte a Meiko, ella es nuestra tía- dijo la joven presentándolas.

- Es un gusto conocerte pequeña, la última vez que te vi usabas pañales…-dijo dulcemente

- Es un gusto conocerla- respondió cortésmente la niña.

Kikyo quedó desconcertada con aquel comentario, ¿como era posible que su tía la hubiese visto a su hermana de bebé si ella se estaba recuperando de una terrible herida para cuando Kaede nació?, quizás había sido solo una expresión, pero además ¿Desde cuando era tan gentil y dulce al hablar?

Ella era demasiado astuta, notó enseguida que algo no estaba bien, pero aún así no quería arriesgarse, ni sacar conclusiones apresuradas, primero trataría de averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando. – _No, no es posible que ella hubiese hecho algo así_- pensó Kikyo cuando se le cruzo por la cabeza la idea de que su madre las había abandonado.

Antes de retirarse, Kikyo le lanzó una fulminante mirada a la mujer. La cual sintió escalofríos cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hija. ¿Será que lo había notado? , ¿Su hija se había dado cuenta de la verdad? Un enorme sentimiento de culpa la recorrió cuando las hermanas se retiraban. Inmediatamente volvió a tomar su personalidad, bueno en realidad la personalidad de su hermana que era por la que se estaba haciendo pasar. Pero no pudo contener su farsa delante de sus hijas, a pesar de todo las extrañaba y de cierta forma se arrepentía por haberse perdido gran parte de sus vidas…

A la mañana siguiente, le realizaron a Kaede una rápida evaluación para observar su progreso. Al ver que realmente estaba aprendiendo y progresando al lado de su hermana, le aceptaron nuevamente la petición de esta para hacerse cargo de su custodia y entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Las hermanas regresaron a la aldea, durante su regreso pasaron por entre medio de unas montañas, ya que por ese atajo el camino era mas corto. Luego de traspasar el valle se dispusieron a continuar su camino cuando Kikyo se percató de un ruido.<p>

- Kaede espérame aquí- le indicó a su hermana para volver a adentrarse en valle siguiendo sus sentidos.

Cuando descubrió que era lo que provocaba esos ruidos quedo pasmada del horror, era un hombre que estaba envuelto en paja quemando gravemente y además tenia serias quebraduras de huesos.

_-¿Quién puede ser tan cruel para hacerle algo así a un hombre?-_ pensó mientras buscaba la forma de sacarlo fuera del valle.

- Kaede- gritó con fuerza- ve a buscar agua inmediatamente y tráela

La niña siguió las órdenes de su hermana volviendo lo más rápido que pudo con una cubeta de agua. Entre las limpiaron las heridas del hombre principalmente aquellas que mas sangraban, ambas se preguntaban que harían con aquel hombre. Por la situación en que lo encontraron estaba mas que claro que habían querido matarlo.

Decidieron trasladarlo a una cueva cercana a la aldea, allí podrían cuidarlo. Con gran dificultad lo cargaron a este lugar, reposándolo en el interior de la cueva.

- Escúchame Kaede, hasta que no sepamos de quien se trata, no le digas una palabra a nadie sobre este hombre, ¿entendido?

- Si hermana, pero ¿por qué no podemos?

-Porque si intentaron matarlo y se enteran que aún esta con vida, lo expondremos aún mas…

Conforme con la respuesta de su one-sama, Kaede prometió no decir una palabra.

Ambas se preguntaban de quien se podrían tratan… ¿Quién era aquel misterioso hombre?, y peor aún ¿Por qué habían querido matarlo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno eso es todo por hoy :D a partir del siguiente capitulo las cosas avanzaran de una manera inesperada, talvez ahora ya estan un poco mas orientados dentro de la historia :D**

**Prometo tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda! Espero les haya gustado y sigo esperando sus reviews! Me gusta leer lo que opinan y si les gusta como va la historia n.n Saludos!**


	10. Capitulo 10: Otoño II

**Disculpen la demora, se me hizo dificil actualizar, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo! Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 10<span>

Otoño II

Las hermanas regresaron a la aldea para continuar con su vida normal. Resguardaron al hombre herido en una cueva cerca de la aldea, al cual Kikyo curo y vendo. Lo visitaba todos los días, esperando que recuperara las fuerzas suficientes como para hablar y decirle quien era.

Irónicamente el hombre que había encontrado era Onigumo, el bandido que unos meses atrás había intentado violarla y robarle la perla de Shikon.

El hombre con dificultad abrió sus ojos, para observar a quien había sido su rescatadora. No creía lo que estaba viendo, la mujer a la que había planeado raptar para convertirla en su esposa, hoy era su salvadora.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió culpable, después de todo lo que le había hecho esa mujer, lo estaba salvando. Se preguntaba si seguiría haciéndolo una vez que descubra su verdadera identidad. Realmente aquel hombre estaba sintiendo el infierno en vida, el dolor de sus heridas era insoportable.

_Inicio flash back_

* * *

><p>Luego de su huida de la aldea, Onigumo perdió a varios miembros de su ejército al ver como su plan brillante por la perla de Shikon se había frustrado. Realmente había quedado en ridículo por no haber podido tomar a aquella mujer. Pero sabía claramente que no podía volver a aquella aldea.<p>

Por lo que decidió elaborar a un plan, para recomponer su ejército. Además de él, había otro famoso y peligroso bandido llamado Rasetsu. Este poseía un gran número de hombres que lo seguían y eran realmente despiadados.

Pidió reunirse con el para contarle la historia de la perla, incentivándolo a ir tras ella, claramente sabiendo que Kikyo tenía un guardián, el cual no dejaría vivo a ninguno que intentase hacerle daño a ella. Lo motivo a ir a por ella, para matarla y luego tomar la perla.

Claramente Rasetsu creyó en todo ciegamente y se dirigió solo, por consejo de Onigumo, a ir tras esa mujer. Con lo buen arquero que el era, bastaba tenerla en la mira para matarla.

Pero las cosas no salieron como aquel bandido esperaba, antes de siquiera rozarla con una flecha, el hanyo había descubierto al intruso. Este intento atacarlo con una espada, la cual fue rota por el mitad bestia accidentalmente clavándola en su ojo derecho.

Para suerte del bandido Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de matarlo al escuchar la voz de Kikyo que lo llamaba. Al volver al campamento descubrió que ninguno de sus hombres estaba, todos se habían unido a Onigumo. Pero este los encontró lleno de ira y quemo aquel lugar en el que se encontraban. Luego de incendiar el edificio pudieron ver que el bandido aun seguía con vida, pero en muy mal estado y completamente quemado, por lo que lo cubrieron en paja para luego arrojarlo por un barranco.

* * *

><p><em>Fin Flash back <em>

Inuyasha recibió a Kikyo luego de su viaje, con una inusual sonrisa, la cual ella respondió amablemente.

-Tardaste demasiado- le reprochó casi dulcemente.

- Lo lamento, ¿me extrañabas?

- Keh, un poco- dijo esquivando su mirada.

- Y bien, ¿Qué has estado leyendo?

-Bueno leí todos los rollos que encontré, pero el que mas me intereso fue la leyenda sobre el árbol sagrado…

- Ha si, la historia de los amantes que no pudieron estar juntos

- Pero no entendí demasiado porque…

-Veras la historia cuenta que en medio demonio luego de luchar contra el mal, se refugió en su forma humana para casarse, pero cuando le mostró su forma real a su esposa esta se asusto tanto que lo mato clavándolo en el árbol sellando su alma sin saberlo.

-Pero que tonta, ¿Por qué lo mato?

-Bueno tuvo miedo, descubrió que su esposo era un demonio, en parte fue su error por no habérselo dicho antes, pero luego leíste que ella también se quitó la vida para seguirlo, ¿verdad?

- Si pero nunca estuvieron juntos porque el no reencarnó.

-Bueno eso es lo que dicen, pero la realidad es que se supone que el alma de ese mitad bestia quedó contenida dentro del árbol, y que este es capaz de atravesar las edades solo para reencontrarse con la reencarnación de su amada.

- Entonces, ¿atraviesa las edades esperándola a ella?

-Exacto – dijo ella quien para su sorpresa se encontró con el árbol sagrado justo en frente a ella. Sin darse cuenta durante la charla ambos habían caminado hasta aquel lugar.

-¿Ves esas flores de allí?- dijo señalando un montón de flores azules y pequeñas- se supone que allí es donde la joven se quitó la vida y de la sangre que broto de su herida nacieron esas flores que representan el amor invariable. ¿Sabes como se llaman esas flores?

- Si lo se, llevan tu nombre- respondió el hanyo.

- ¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida por sus conocimientos.

- Porque eran las flores preferidas de mi madre.

-Son las mías también, pues parece que con tu madre tenemos varias cosas en común…

-Si, demasiadas – respondió casi como suspirando

En verdad para el se parecían mucho, quizás por eso se sentía tan tranquilo y en paz con ella.

* * *

><p>Kikyo se dirigía todas las tardes a la cueva en la que albergaba al herido, luego de unas semanas de tratamiento el hombre pudo abrir los ojos y recuperar el habla.<p>

-Déjame, déjame morir- suplicó con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-¿Acaso tienes idea de quién soy yo?

-No, esperaba que usted me lo dijera al despertar…

-La invito a adivinarlo, aunque le apostaría lo que fuera, porque de seguro se equivoca…

Luego de oír esas palabras, la mente de Kikyo tuvo un repentino deja-vu al recordar de quien las había escuchado por última vez. La expresión calma de su rostro cambió por una de sorpresa.

-No puede ser….

-Pues lamento desilusionarte, pero soy yo. El bandido Onigumo, el mismo que intento violarte meses atrás. ¿Ahora me dejaras morir?

-Por supuesto que no - dijo recuperando su expresión calmada.

- En verdad no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me salvas después de lo que intente hacerte?

-Porque sería igual que tú, no creo en la venganza como solución. Además creo si sobreviviste fue porque los dioses te están dando una oportunidad de salvar tu alma.

-¿Redención?

-Tal vez…solo déjame ayudarte a encontrar la paz.

-_así que después de todo quieres salvarme_- se dijo mentalmente.

* * *

><p>-One-sama ¿Por qué no le dices a Inuyasha sobre Onigumo?<p>

-Conociéndolo, probablemente se pondría celoso…

-¿Celoso?

-Además si se entera de quien es no le agradará demasiado y podría intentar algo malo. Se muy bien que el hombre fue un criminal, pero aún así debemos salvarlo, aunque sea por su alma, de otra forma nunca encontrara el descanso eterno…

Las hermanas regresaron a la aldea para proseguir con sus obligaciones. Ciertamente Kikyo sabía que contarle a Inuyasha sobre el bandido lo pondría en peligro por su clara incapacidad para defenderse. El hanyo no entendía demasiado porque ella era siempre tan amable y servicial, incluso con las personas que menos se lo merecían.

Como guardiana de la perla, Kikyo ya tenía una gran responsabilidad. Se veía obligada a enfrentar a varias clases de demonios todo el tiempo. Lo que ella desconocía era que muchas de las batallas que ella tenía eran producto de la manipulación de un mismo demonio.

Un demonio diminuto, con forma de araña pero con inmensos poderes para manipular y poseer a otros demonios, había enfrentado varias veces a la joven sacerdotisa en busca de la perla de Shikon. Cada uno de estos intentos fue fallido, pues ella siempre lo vencía.

Por lo tanto este demonio empezó a observarla mas de cerca, sabía que con manipular a un simple demonio no era suficiente, debía conformar un poderoso demonio reuniendo a varios, para poder así unificar sus poderes y de una vez por todas vencer a esa mujer y hacerse con la perla. Pero el gran interrogante para este era, ¿Cómo haría para poder fusionar a tantos demonios?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si lo se este capitulo quedo algo corto, así que en compensación subiré el siguiente ahora mismo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Si la historia de la que hablan en este capitulo, es la historia original de la que Rumiko se baso para crear la serie, me pareció una buena idea combinarlas. **

**La historia de Onigumo aparece en un capitulo del anime, en el 87 para ser mas exacta :P. Asi que aclaro que eso esta basado en la serie y no lo invente.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Invierno I

**Como prometi aqui esta el siguiente, espero les guste me inspire mucho en esta parte de la historia. Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 11<span>

Invierno I

Los meses más duros del año comenzaban, las nevadas se avecinaban pronto por lo que se debía cosechar lo más que se pudiese para poder sobre llevar el frío invierno en el cual nada crecía.

Durante todo el tiempo que ya habían pasado juntos, Inuyasha y Kikyo se hacían cada vez más cercanos. Ya casi ellos mismos aceptaban que eran amigos. Aunque en el fondo ambos querían ser algo más.

El correo trajo consigo una nueva carta para la joven sacerdotisa, en esta la llamaban con urgencia para exterminar a un poderoso demonio que atacaba durante el invierno de manera consecutiva las aldeas en busca de alimento. Claramente era una situación grave y varias vidas dependían de que ella realizase ese viaje a aquel lejano país.

-Inuyasha, me han encargado la tarea de exterminar un demonio de otro país, pero incluso para mi será una tarea difícil

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

- Así es, ¿aceptas?

-Claro te haré el favor, pero desde ya te advierto que va a costarte caro…

-Prometo recompensarte de alguna forma…

-Con…

-No, no será con la perla- lo interrumpió adivinando sus palabras.

-Keh, entonces no me des nada- dijo con un tono gruñón y malhumorado.

-Bueno partiremos mañana a primera hora.

-De acuerdo ¿paso por tu casa o por el templo?

-Por el templo debo preparar la barrera antes de irnos

-Entendido- respondió casi esbozando una sonrisa, en verdad le entusiasmaba la idea de viajar con ella y más aun estando solos.

La mañana siguiente Kikyo se dirigió al templo, para crear el campo de energía que siempre ponía alrededor de la perla cuando sabia que se ausentaría por varios días. Así evitaba que los demonios la obtuviesen ya que no sentían su presencia. Esta barrera consumía gran parte de su poder espiritual, pero era necesaria cuando ella se encontraba lejos, así los aldeanos también tendrían algo de paz por unos días.

Como habían acordado el día anterior, Inuyasha se dirigió al templo para buscar a su compañera y así partir al rumbo pactado.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si, ¿puedes llevar esto por mi? Le pidió extendiéndole una gran bolsa.

-¿Qué hay dentro?

-Algo de comida, medicinas y de abrigo para el viaje

-¿En verdad tienes que llevar tantas cosas?

-Es un viaje largo y no se a qué distancia estará la aldea más cercana durante el camino. Si nos perdemos necesitaremos insumos.

-Keh, humanos, está bien yo lo llevo- dijo levantando la pesada bolsa como si de un saco de plumas se tratase.

Ciertamente Kikyo era una mujer precavida, existían muy pocas probabilidades de que se perdiesen, pero aun así prefería estar preparada, les tomaría al menos 3 días llegar hasta aquella región.

* * *

><p>Luego de varios duros días de viaje soportando el frio y la nieve, los viajeros llegaron a destino. Los habitantes del lugar los recibieron con mucho entusiasmo y alegría, ya que claramente sabían que venía de muy lejos solo para ayudarlos.<p>

Les brindaron hospedaje en una cabaña cercana al bosque, sin duda era el lugar más apropiado para estar alerta si al demonio se le ocurría atacar la aldea. Luego de asentar sus pertenencias, la joven sacerdotisa se acerco a los aldeanos para que le comentasen con lujo de detalle la situación en la que se encontraban.

Le habían dicho que por lo general el demonio atacaba por las mañanas antes de que saliera el sol, lo cual los obligaría a pasar las noches haciendo guardia. Su principal blanco eran los niños pequeños.

-Genial, tendremos que pasar la noche en vela- dijo Inuyasha casi gruñendo.

-Nos turnaremos no te preocupes.

-No es por eso, yo puedo pasar días sin dormir, pero tu eres humana, espero que el sueño no afecte tu puntería.

-Te sorprendería lo buena que puedo llegar a ser incluso dormida- le respondió en un tono casi desafiante. - Creo que no quieres averiguarlo, procura portarte bien durante la noche

-Pues claro- dijo casi rojo como un tomate esquivando su mirada. - ¿Qué podrían intentar con alguien como tu?

- Espero por tu bienestar que así sea- le respondió al tiempo que lo apuntaba velozmente a la cara con su arco. Este había casi rozado la nariz del hanyo quien la miraba sorprendido, se había quedado atónito ante su destreza.

* * *

><p>La noche caía sobre la aldea, los jóvenes se encontraban dentro de la cabaña cerca del fuego. Ninguno de los dos quería dormirse, pero claramente el sueño poco a poco los estaba venciendo.<p>

-Duerme tu primero- le ofreció el mitad bestia a la joven.

-No aún no, descansa tú si así lo deseas…

-No seas tonta y ya duérmete- le dijo acercándose a ella prácticamente empujándola para que se recostara.

-De acuerdo, a cualquier señal…

-Si si, yo te aviso - le respondió sabiendo lo que estaba por decirle.

La joven se recostó en el suelo, en verdad se sentía cansada, pero no quería confesarlo. Cerró sus ojos y rápidamente quedó profundamente dormida.

-Oye Kikyo…. – la llamó volteándose para decirle algo que había recordado, pero la joven ya estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

-Ya te dormiste, en verdad estabas cansada. Tonta porque no me dijiste…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para sentarse a su lado. Una vez sentado cerca de ella, acarició dulcemente su cabeza, para luego simplemente limitarse a observarla dormir.

-_Se ve muy dulce e indefensa cuando duerme_- pensó para sí mientras la miraba.

En verdad eso era algo difícil de pensar de una persona que pasaba casi todos los días peleando contra demonios.

Cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ella, descubría algún nuevo detalle que lo hacía descubrir que era más hermosa de lo que ya pensaba que era. Su expresión calma al dormir, la forma en que sus cabellos caían con tanta gracia sobre sus hombros, la posición en la que colocaba sus manos cerca de su cara, todo absolutamente todo en ella le resultaba hermoso. Lo sabía sentía algo por ella, el acelerado ritmo de su corazón al estar cerca de ella se lo confirmaba.

* * *

><p>El demonio con el que se enfrentarían vivía cerca de las montañas, tenía el aspecto de un gran lobo gris con grandes garras y colmillos. Solo salía de su refugio durante el invierno, ya que la nieve le permitía camuflarse con facilidad y de esa forma sus ataques eran más efectivos. Aunque estos no eran muy frecuentes, ese año inusualmente comenzaron a suceder más a menudo. Esto claramente no había sido una casualidad.<p>

El demonio araña sabía que si controlaba a aquel demonio volviéndolo una seria amenaza para los aldeanos, buscarían ayuda de los pueblos cercanos. Pero principalmente de la joven sacerdotisa que tenía una muy buena reputación exterminando demonios.

El plan de este constaba en alejar a Kikyo de la aldea para así poder tomar la perla. Pero lo que no esperaba encontrarse era que la astuta joven había colocado una poderosa barrera prácticamente irrompible alrededor de la codiciada joya.

Lleno de ira por la astucia e inteligencia de su rival, el demonio se dispuso a retirarse para elaborar un nuevo plan. Durante su regreso se encontró con Kaede, a la cual Kikyo le había encomendado que se haga cargo del bandido durante su ausencia. El demonio cautivado por la curiosidad siguió a la niña hasta la cueva.

Una vez dentro de esta observo al bandido y escucho su conversación.

-Oye, niña…

-Me llamo Kaede

- ¿Tú eres la hermana de Kikyo no?

-Así es- respondió asintiendo.

-Tu hermana tiene algo llamado la perla de Shikon ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabe usted de eso?

-Todos los malos estamos tras ella pequeña, dicen que su poder aumenta cuando está llena de odio y rencor.

-Eso no pasara mientras mi hermana la purifique.

-Tu hermana siempre tiene ese rostro tan pacifico y calmado, ¿no? Me encantaría ver aunque sea por una vez su rostro lleno de desesperación, me encanta la sola idea de pensarlo.

-Eso no sería algo fácil, mi hermana siempre está tranquila.

-Existen muchas cosas que podrían alterarla pequeña, no tienes idea de cuantas…

Esas palabras, ese deseo de lujuria proveniente de aquel hombre herido, no pasaron desapercibidos para el demonio araña…

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se mantenía alerta, aunque él no lo negaba, una corta siesta no le sentaría nada mal. Sus parpados se sentían pesados y estaban poco a poco obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, cuando su olfato distinguió el olor de un youkai.<p>

-Kikyo, oye Kikyo despierta- le dijo sacudiéndola suavemente para despertarla

- ¿Apareció el demonio?- dijo casi bostezando, en su rostro se podía observar que claramente acababa de despertarse.

-Está cerca, has silencio y prepara tu arco.

Ella solo asintió y se dirigió a buscar su arco y sus flechas, volviendo rápidamente al lado del mitad bestia. El pudo oír los rugidos del demonio, se estaba acercando. Abriendo lentamente la puerta de la cabaña salieron sigilosamente, ambos se mantenían alerta.

El lobo se acercaba a gran velocidad, dispuesto a atacar, pelando en la nieve resultaba difícil verlo. Este paso al lado de los jóvenes arrinconándolos. Ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda para cubrirse mutuamente mientras trataban de localizar la ubicación del demonio.

-Es muy veloz- dijo la joven al sentir el aura del youkai moviéndose.

-Lo note, solo mantente alerta, yo me encargare de ponerlo al tiro de tus flechas.

Cuando el demonio se acerco lo suficiente, Inuyasha lanzo su primer ataque, el cual fue esquivado por el lobo, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad para atacar a Kikyo. La cual ya tenía su arco preparado para disparar, pero no podía hacerlo porque el demonio no se mantenía quieto ni por un segundo.

Lo sentía cerca, pero la nieve que había comenzado a caer momentos antes de la batalla, no lo dejaban encontrarlo.

-No lo veo

-¡Kikyo ten cuidado!- gritó Inuyasha al ver al demonio que estaba a punto de atacarla por la espalda.

Esta lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza con su arco tirándolo al piso, pero antes de poder dar el siguiente golpe, el lobo había levantado la cabeza para morderla fuertemente en la pierna. La joven grito del dolor, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la mordida. El hanyo se acercó velozmente para atacar al demonio el cual se escabulló entre la nieve al notar que claramente estaba en desventaja y estaba herido por el golpe propiciado por esta.

La muchacha cayó al suelo, la blanca nieve poco a poco se fue tiñendo de rojo a su alrededor por la sangre que brotaba de su herida. Inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos terriblemente preocupado, se sentía culpable se había alejado de ella dejándola sola y desprotegida a causa de eso había resultado herida.

-Kikyo, perdóname fue mi culpa te deje sola, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo con un tono preocupado

- No, no fue tu culpa. Llévame a la cabaña, por favor creo que en su mordida me inyecto veneno – respondió más que adolorida no podía pararse ni sentía su pierna, por lo que el mitad bestia la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cabaña y ponerla a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno hasta aquí les dejo por ahora, les apuesto a que el siguiente capitulo les va a gustar mucho, al menos eso espero :D, si se portan bien y me dejan un review lo subo :)**

**Ahora si me tomaré el tiempo para responder a los reviews uno por uno:**

**Carlita SVT: no Kaede no es hija de Meiko, es hija de Keiko. La que murió fue Meiko por una herida en batalla y Keiko simulo su muerte durante el parto de Kaede para ocupar el puesto de su hermana.**

**Cassiopeia Wangulen: Gracias por tu review! Me emocionaron las hermosas palabras que me dejaste! En verdad yo también creo que faltan mas historias de Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos, es por eso que me anime a escribir la mía y asi compartirla con ustedes n.n**

**Hanabi ness: Me alegra te haya gustado el capitulo! De seguro el siguiente te va a gustar mucho si ya te gusto ese :)**

**123456: (great nickname, congratulations): I prefer to cut one by one each of my fingers before write a Inu/Kag story, and if I do it, it won't have a nice end ;) If you don't like it don't read it, is so easy. Call me as you wish, I don't care a thing. Your next review like that will be ignore and delete. Kisses!**

**Dany: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Tengo grandes planes para Keiko dentro de esta historia, estará reapareciendo en los capítulos que siguen!**

**CaFanel: Te aseguro que faltan varios capítulos hasta el trágico desenlace. Los haré disfrutar de una hermosa historia de amor mucho antes de que esos acontecimientos sucedan n.n **

**Eso es todo, prometo responder cada review que me dejen a partir de ahora (si es que asi lo desean, si les molesta dejo de hacerlo). **

**Saludos y hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	12. Capitulo 12: Invierno II

**Siguiente capi! Como siempre, gracias por leer! Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 12<span>

Invierno II

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña, Inuyasha recostó a Kikyo. Esta se quitó su hakama para poder observar la herida.

-Inuyasha, en la bolsa… busca allí debería haber unas vendas y unos frascos de medicina. Tráemelos por favor.

El busco rápidamente dentro de aquel saco, estaba terriblemente nervioso las manos le temblaban mientras cumplía con lo que Kikyo le había pedido. Le aterraba la sola idea de que algo peor pudiese pasarle.

Luego de encontrar los objetos se los alcanzó poniéndose a su lado. Tomó un pedazo de tela embebido en agua y comenzó a limpiar su herida, mientras ella soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor. Su corazón palpitaba al caer en la cuenta que estaba tomando su pierna y que estaba tocando su delicada piel.

La mordida había sido en su muslo izquierdo, se podía observar como ella ya había anticipado que además de su sangre había un líquido negro escurriéndose por la herida.

-¿Qué hago con el veneno?- preguntó nervioso el hanyo.

-Nada solo pásame las vendas.

- ¿Estás loca? Tenemos que quitarlo, podría matarte.

-Tranquilo, lo purificaré, me preocupa más la sangre que estoy perdiendo- dijo mientras se disponía a vendar la herida.- Gracias por tu ayuda- dijo bajando la mirada.

Prácticamente se encontraba en ropa interior delante de este, se sentía más que avergonzada, pero no tenía otra forma de curarse la herida. Era la primera vez que un hombre la veía en ese estado.

Luego de terminar de vendar la herida, la muchacha colocó sus manos sobre la ya cubierta herida, estas comenzaron a emitir un brillo morado, de esa forma empezó a purificar el veneno.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Si, me tomará solo unos momentos purificar el veneno, luego solo quedara esperar a que se cierre la herida.

- De acuerdo, no creo que vuelva a atacar hoy, ¿no crees?

-No, de seguro no lo hará creo que lo lastimé bastante en la cabeza. Deberías descansar tu no dormiste nada.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-En cuanto termine con el veneno te acompañare en el descanso- le dijo sonriendo amablemente para tranquilizarlo.

Confiando en sus palabras Inuyasha cerró sus ojos para dormirse. La joven seguía purificando el veneno. Pero algo andaba mal, este no era tan fuerte sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo purificara este no disminuía.

Volviendo a examinar su herida descubrió que uno de los colmillos del lobo había quedado enterrado en su pierna. Esa era la fuente del veneno y no cesaría hasta que lo removiese de allí. Tristemente para ello necesitaba hacerse una operación y ella era la única capacitada para auto- realizársela.

Al ver el rostro pacifico de su adorado hanyo al dormir, no pudo sentir mas que culpa con el simple hecho de pensar en despertarlo para que la ayudase. Por lo que decidió no despertarlo. Con el mayor sigilo que pudo salió de la cabaña, no había llevado ninguna hierba que funcionase de anestesia, por lo tanto si no quería despertar a media aldea con sus gritos de dolor, debería utilizar la nieve para adormecer la herida y quitar el colmillo.

* * *

><p>Se alejo unos metros de la cabaña, se sentó al lado de un árbol y cubrió la herida con la nieve. Al notar que ya no sentía tanto la pierna, se dispuso a quitarse el colmillo con un filoso y puntiagudo cuchillo que había llevado consigo. A pesar de la nieve no pudo evitar no sentir nada de dolor. Lagrimas comenzaron a bajas por sus mejillas por el dolor y por ver sus manos, sus ropas y su pierna cubiertas de sangre.<p>

Finalmente luego de una dolorosa intervención, había conseguido quitar el colmillo. Solo restaba purificar el veneno, vendar la herida y regresar a la cabaña para descansar al lado de su querido Inuyasha. Pero ya se encontraba muy débil para cuando termino con la peligrosa sustancia.

Vendo con sus últimas fuerzas la herida, luego recostó su cabeza sobre el árbol, no podía moverse. Su otra pierna también había sido expuesta a la fría nieve, por lo que tampoco la sentía. Antes de darse cuenta estaba allí sola en medio de la nieve. Se sentía cansada, los ojos le pesaban y lentamente comenzó a cerrarlos. Respiraba con dificultad debido al frío.

-A veces eres tan estúpida- oyó decir a una voz masculina a sus espaldas, una voz que conocía a la perfección.

-Inuyasha…- susurró.

El hanyo se quitó su hitoe para abrigar a la joven. Esta sintió como sus brazos la envolvieron, y como este los mantuvo durante unos segundos en esa posición para un discreto abrazo, este reposo su frente en su espalda y suspiró aliviado. Se había preocupado mucho cuando despertó y no la vio en la cabaña

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-No quise despertarte, lo siento.

-Eres tan tonta, puedes decirme ¿Cómo planeabas regresar con las dos piernas paralizadas por la nieve?

-A decir verdad no lo había pensado, creí que tardaría menos en quitar el colmillo

El muchacho bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el gran charco de sangre, junto con el colmillo que esta había extraído, el chuchillo y varias vendas cubiertas de sangre. El hanyo la arropo mejor con su hitoe para luego cargarla entre sus brazos y regresar a la cabaña. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus largos brazos y reposó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha colocó delicadamente a la joven en el suelo, ella comenzó a temblar de frío.<p>

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así a la nieve y encima sola?, acaso ¿estás loca?- dijo enojado, casi reprochándola.

-No me siento bien – dijo ella tomándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me duele… me duele la cabeza- dijo adolorida

-No tienes fiebre- dijo luego de corroborarlo después de haber tocado su frente. –A decir verdad, estas muy fría.

-Inuyasha no…- antes de poder terminar la frase Kikyo cayó al suelo desmayada.

-Kikyo, Kikyo ¡despierta por favor!- dijo tomándola entre sus brazos sacudiéndola suavemente.

Estaba helada como la nieve y muy pálida. El hanyo se quedó atónito, no sabía qué hacer no se despertaba. Luego de haber estado expuesta al frio tanto tiempo y además de su débil estado provocado por la pérdida de sangre, la joven había entrado en un estado de hipotermia.

Inuyasha estaba desesperado, la arropó con todas las mantas que encontró a su alrededor y la arrimó a la fogata. Pero no estaba funcionando, ella seguía igual de blanca y fría.

-Demonios, ¿Qué hago?- dijo desesperado. –Kikyo por favor, no me dejes- susurró mientras tomaba el delicado rostro de ella.

La única forma de que despertase, era recuperando su calidez. Al ver que las matas y el fuego no eran suficientes, el muchacho se recostó a su lado. Abrió su hitoe y luego su kosode, arrimó el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa al suyo. Colocó su cabeza en su pecho y la cubrió primero con sus ropas y luego la rodeó con sus brazos. Esperaba que su propio calor sirviese para salvarla.

-Kikyo, no me dejes. Por favor no me dejes mi amor- le susurró casi al oído.- Te necesito, y te necesito demasiado, por favor quédate conmigo…

Luego de un rato, el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a temblar. Poco a poco estaba recuperándose. Logro con dificultad abrir sus ojos, lo que vio o más bien sintió fue el calor que emanaba la piel sobre la cual se encontraba apoyada. Levantó lentamente su cabeza para ver donde estaba.

Para su sorpresa era sobre el pecho de su amado, y eso no era todo, estaba sintiendo su piel y escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Logrando mover sus brazos, rodeó a Inuyasha por la cintura y hundió más su rostro sobre su pecho, su piel, la estaba sintiendo no podía creerlo hasta creyó estar soñando. Se sentía tan protegida, nunca antes se había sentido así, deseaba que ese momento fuese eterno.

-Inuyasha, no me dejes- susurró para luego sumirse en un profundo sueño.

-No lo haré- le respondió abrazándola aún más fuerte. Se sintió aliviado al ver que había reaccionado y que estaba mejorando. Así finalmente tranquilo con su amada en brazos se durmió a su lado.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el muchacho se despertó. Recostó a la joven que ya había recuperado su calidez y luego salió de la cabaña dejándola descansar un rato más. Los aldeanos se acercaron a la cabaña y le preguntaron que había sucedido con el demonio. El les respondió que aún no lo habían derrotado y que Kikyo había resultado herida, pero que de no reaparecer irían por él en la noche. Conformes con la respuesta se retiraron del lugar para dejar descansar a los guerreros.<p>

Kikyo se despertó, con gran dificultad logro levantarse. Miro hacia alrededor buscando a su acompañante, para descubrir que estaba sola.

_-¿Habrá sido un sueño?- _pensó al recordar vagamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Salió de la cabaña, para encontrarse con que el hanyo se encontraba allí sentado en la entrada mirando la nieve.

-Buenos días…

-Ha si buenos días - dijo él con mala cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada - respondió esquivando su mirada

-Pues tu expresión no dice lo mismo- le dijo acercándose a él, -ya dime que ocurre…

- Ocurre que eres una estúpida, eso ocurre- dijo gritándole,- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sola y herida en medio de la noche? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¿Estás loca o qué?¿qué hubiese pasado si yo no iba por ti?, ¡¿Qué hacía yo si a ti te pasaba algo?- continuó diciendo furioso, retándola como un padre a su hija.

- Lo sé, lo sé me equivoque ya cálmate.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si casi te pierdo?- dijo exaltado tomándola por los hombros.

Kikyo lucia sorprendida, en verdad se había preocupado mucho por ella. Además le estaba confesándole que le importaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Estabas blanca y fría como la nieve, parecía… parecía que estabas muerta.

-¿En verdad estuve tan mal?

-No tienes idea… ¿Por qué no me llamaste?, ¿Por qué no acudiste a mi?- le preguntó ya más calmado.

-En verdad lo lamento, no quise molestarte- dijo bajando la mirada, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas. No quería llorar en frente de él pero sabía que este tenía razón y que se había equivocado.

-¿Molestarme? tonta, ¿Cómo iba a molestarme? Oye tienes que empezar a confiar más en mi, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo dulcemente tomando su rostro para que lo mire a los ojos.

-Lo haré - respondió asintiendo, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas en sus ojos que luchaban por salir

Notó que en verdad se había exaltado demasiado y pudo notar que casi la había hecho llorar, se sentía culpable por su reacción, por lo que más calmado intento seguir con la conversación, estaba dispuesto a decirle lo mucho que le importaba.

-Oye Kikyo… quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime…

-¿Me dejarías quedarme a tu lado?

-¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero… quiero estar a tu lado. Tu siempre estas luchando y estas en peligro. Siempre estas protegiendo al resto, pero nadie te protege a ti Kikyo. Bueno yo quiero…. quiero ser esa persona que se encargue de cuidarte a ti. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

-Claro que si- respondió emocionada mirándolo nuevamente con los ojos vidriosos, pero esta vez era de alegría, por más que quiso no logró ocultar su sonrisa, provocada por la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

.-Kikyo, hay algo más que quiero decirte…

-¿Qué es?

-Ya no quiero la perla….

-¿Qué?, ¿De verdad?- peguntó casi incrédula, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿De verdad ya no le interesaba ir tras la valiosa joya?

-De verdad, solo quiero permanecer a tu lado... Es más quiero ayudarte en tu tarea de custodiarla, pero nada más. Kikyo tu…

Antes de poder terminar la frase la joven se había arrojado a sus brazos. Hundió su rostro en su pecho. El se sorprendió ante su acción y solo se animó a corresponderle torpemente el abrazo.

-Tú, eres muy importante para mí- concluyó.

-Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por todo esto Inuyasha. No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto. Pase tanto tiempo luchando sola yo…

-Ya no estás sola, yo estoy aquí.- le dijo sin dejarla terminar de hablar. Luego reposo su cabeza sobre la de ella y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Ya no quedaba más que decir. Al menos por ahora, aún no se atrevían a confesarse de forma abierta mutuamente su amor, pero poco a poco se estaban abriendo al otro mostrándose tal cual eran y lo que sentían, en la medida de lo que su timidez se los permitiese.

* * *

><p>Caída la noche el demonio no se había dispuesto a aparecer. Por lo que los guerreros se dirigieron hasta donde los aldeanos le indicaron que era su guarida. Una vez allí el lobo detecto su presencia preparándose para atacar.<p>

Kikyo sabía que el youkai podría sentir el olor de la sangre de su herida, y que esto lo tentaría a acercarse y a atacarla. El lobo de dirgió hacia esta a gran velocidad, ella lo ataco con su arco ya que no le había dado tiempo de tomar una flecha. El lobo le saltó por encima para prepararse para contraatacar.

-¡Inuyasha, se dirige hacia ti!- le gritó

-Déjamelo a mi- le respondió para luego atacarlo con sus garras develando la verdadera apariencia del demonio. –Esa es su verdadera forma ¡dispara!

Kikyo tomo una flecha, apuntó hacia la extraña forma de niebla que tenia el demonio y disparó dando en el blanco.

-Bien hecho- la felicito

-Gracias

-Bueno supongo que esto es todo ¿no?,¿ ya podemos regresar?

-Claro, volvamos por nuestras cosas y regresemos- le respondió dulcemente acercándose a el.

Regresaron a la cabaña, tomaron sus pertenencias y luego de recibir la enorme gratitud de los aldeanos, así como también provisiones para el viaje y alguna que otra donación, emprendieron el regreso.

Inuyasha aún estaba preocupado por la herida que Kikyo tenía en su pierna, por lo que luego de varias discusiones y que ella se negara, finalmente logró convencerla de que lo dejase cargarla en su espalda y así continuar el viaje.

-Inuyasha…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-De verdad, gracias por todo- le dijo rodeando nuevamente su cuello con sus brazos.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Kikyo-le respondió para luego pensar para sí - _Mi amada Kikyo…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno aqui termina este capitulo! espero les haya gustado n.n. Personalmente fue uno de los que mas me gusto escribir :D. No hay nada mas que aclarar. **

**Espero sus reviews para saber si les gusto el capitulo!**

**Respondo los reviews:**

**Hanabi ness: Me alegra te hayan gustado! Faltan unos pocos capitulos para ese acontecimiento n.n**

**Cassiopeia Wangulen : Gracias nuevamente por tus palabras! Justamente una de las razones por las que escribi esta historia fue para eso, para llenar todos los huecos que habia sobre ellos y para contar lo que a mi parecer (e imaginacion) sucedio entre ellos y nunca se supo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer! Ya el siguiente capi comienza la ultima de las estaciones: la Primavera.**

**Saludos!**


	13. Capitulo 13:Primavera I

**Ay mil perdones por la demora! Estuve con un vacio inspiracional jajaja xD. Sin mas contratiempos el siguiente capi, espero lo disfruten y gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 13<span>

Primavera I

Los meses siguieron su curso, las cartas de peticiones de ayuda contra demonios seguían llegando al templo. La joven sacerdotisa con su ya compañero de batalla viajaban con frecuencia hasta aquellos lugares para cumplir el trabajo.

Ciertamente Inuyasha se sentía feliz de poder pelear a su lado, la protegía, la ayudaba y para cerrar con broche de oro podía pasar mucho tiempo a solas con ella. Sin duda para el era perfecto, sacando el hecho de que tenían que pelear, aun así se sentía feliz porque tenia un motivo por el cual hacerlo, ella.

Una de sus misiones los llevo a dirigirse a la región en donde se asentaba el clan de los perros de oeste, y allí se encontraba toda la familia del padre de Inuyasha. Ciertamente el no se sentía muy feliz de tener que dirigirse hacia esa región, pero solo por mantenerse al lado de su amada lo hizo.

Su tarea era la de investigar acerca de unos extraños sucesos que ocurrían cuando una isla emergía en el mar cada 50 años. Pudieron averiguar muy poco y ambos durante la batalla fueron heridos de gravedad. Al abandonar la isla que desapareció en la mañana, los guerreros decidieron que debían buscar un refugio para pasar el día y recuperarse antes de emprender el regreso a la aldea.

Mientras buscaban refugio, un extraño perro apareció. Inuyasha por su buen olfato lo detecto no era un perro común era un youkai. Inmediatamente el animal tomo forma humana y se acerco hasta el hanyo.

-Inuyasha!, tanto tiempo, no has cambiado nada jeje- le dijo la extraña mujer.

- ¿Tía Tsuki?, ¿eres tu?

- Así es pequeño cachorro, ¿quien es la jovencita?- dijo lanzándole una fulminante mirada a Kikyo que la recorría de arriba abajo.

- Ah, ella es Kikyo- dijo tomándola amablemente del brazo para presentarla

- Es un gusto señora- dijo la muchacha dedicándole una reverencia.

- Si, si claro- contestó con desgano la mujer mientras tomaba al hanyo del brazo y lo apartaba para decirle – No niego que es una muchacha muy linda, pero ¿tienes idea de lo que es?, es una asesina, podría matarte mientras duermes…

- No digas tonterías tía, ella nunca me lastimaría. Además yo confío en ella…

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Completamente, apostaría mi vida.

- De acuerdo – dijo confiando en su sobrino, para reincorporarse donde se encontraba la joven.- Y ¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí?

- Pues venimos de la isla Hôraijima, pero no pudimos hacer demasiado…

- Ya veo, pues dudo mucho que puedas ganarle fácilmente a esos dioses. Veo que están heridos, ¿tienen refugio?, pueden pasar la noche con el clan si así lo desean…

- Pero tía, no creo que eso sea una buena idea…

- No te preocupes tu hermano no esta…

_-¿Hermano?, nunca me dijo que tenía un hermano_- pensó Kikyo

- De acuerdo entonces si iremos – respondió el hanyo

Camino al lugar Kikyo se acerco al hanyo para preguntarle.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que tenias un hermano?

- Keh, no nos llevamos muy bien. Además no me gusta hablar sobre el…

- Ya veo…

* * *

><p>Llegando al lugar, Tsuki le acerco un kimono color rosa a Kikyo. Le recomendó que se cambiara antes de llegar, ya que no era una buena idea que supieran en el clan que era una sacerdotisa. La joven accedió no del todo conforme, pero comprendía la situación.<p>

Inuyasha la vio acercarse ya vestida y pensó para si – _En verdad le queda muy bien, es hermosa_ -. Y ciertamente para el era una novedad verla sin si atuendo habitual.

Una vez en el lugar, los youkais acercaron para darle una bienvenida al hijo menor del gran Inu no Taisho. Claro aquellos a los que no les importaba que fuese mitad humano.

La mayor parte eran hombres, quienes desviaron su atención del hanyo al ver a su hermosa acompañante. Luego de un par de sugerencias poco agradables para Inuyasha, amenazó a varios de muerte si se les ocurría acercarse a ella. Kikyo rió disimuladamente por los celos que irradiaba su adorado hanyo.

- _Será posible…_ - pensó Tsuki observando divertida la situación.

Luego de indicarles a los visitantes donde podían asentarse para pasar la noche, los jóvenes procedieron a curarse las heridas. Kikyo no se sentía del todo bien, le había extraído bastante sangre por lo que estaba mareada y con dolor de cabeza.

- Oye tienes que descansar –le indico el hanyo interpretando el gesto de dolor en el rostro de ella, obligándola a recostarse.

- Si eso haré, ¿partimos en la mañana?

- Así es, tu descansa yo te despierto antes de salir – le dijo mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza. – Que duermas bien.

- Igual tu – dijo casi bostezando para sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Y allí se quedó Inuyasha, observándola dormir tranquilamente, como siempre hacia cuando salían de viaje. Le gustaba el simple hecho de ser el afortunado de poder verla a ella de aquella forma.

- Con que si eh, digno hijo de tu padre – exclamo la youkai ingresando al lugar donde se encontraban.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Oye, soy vieja pero no tonta. He visto como la observas, te enamoraste de ella, ¿no es así?

- No tengo idea de que estas hablando- dijo completamente sonrojado evitando su mirada.

- Vamos, puedes decírselo a tu tía…

- De acuerdo, si siento algo por ella, ¿feliz? Solo… no se lo digas.

- Ah, ya veo ella aun no lo sabe. Pues ella también te mira de una forma especial…

- ¿Tu crees? –exclamo el hanyo con los ojos iluminados cual niño.

- Estoy segura- le respondió asintiendo segura -Bueno ahora descansa que te espera un largo viaje mañana.

Luego de esto la mujer se retiro para dejar descansar a los jóvenes.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente todo comenzaba como de costumbre. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir. El gran Sesshomaru regresaba luego de un largo viaje. Al ingresar al lugar donde estaba el clan, pudo reconocer un olor que hacia tiempo no sentía, de una persona que precisamente no deseaba ver.<p>

Inuyasha y Kikyo se encontraban preparándose para el viaje cuando el hermano mayor de este irrumpió en el lugar.

- Asi que si eras tu después de todo…. – exclamó con desagrado.

- Sesshomaru… - respondió con desagrado manteniendo a la muchacha detrás de el para protegerla.

- Siempre igual de patético, ¿ahora te dedicas a proteger humanos?

- Ya callate, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Matarte como siempre he querido, un sangre sucia como tu no merece vivir…

Los hermanos comenzaron a enfrentarse ante la atónita mirada de la sacerdotisa.

- Y mira lo que traes al clan, una humana… - dijo acercándose a Kikyo y tomándola con fuerza del cuello y apretando hasta dejarla inconsciente.

- Maldito, ¡no la toques! – grito el hanyo atacando a su hermano.

- Acaso ¿te preocupa una simple mujer? Aguarda, ella no es una simple mujer… - exclamó al sentir la fuerza espiritual que desprendía.- Es una sacerdotisa… idiota una mujer como ella te mataría con solo tocarte…

- ¡Ya cállate!, eso no es asunto tuyo…

- Tienes razón, cualquiera sea tu conexión con esta mujer no me interesa en lo mas mínimo. Solo vete de aquí antes de seguir avergonzando a la familia…

* * *

><p>El hermano mayor se retiro del lugar, para dejar a un preocupado hanyo con su amada entre sus brazos, inconsciente.<p>

- Kikyo, despierta por favor

- ¿Qué… que ocurrió? – pregunto mirando hacia ambos lados buscando al youkai.

- Lo de siempre, ¿ahora entiendes porque no te hable sobre el?

- Ya veo, no le agradas…

- Me odia, y odia a todos los humanos Kikyo. Pero tiene razón…- dijo lamentándole, - Un hibrido como yo no merece vivir…

- ¿De que hablas? Eso no es verdad

- Si, si lo es Kikyo. No soy humano ni demonio, no tengo un lugar en el mundo. No pertenezco a ningún lado, los demonios me odian y los humanos me temen. Pase toda mi vida huyendo. Tú no tienes idea de lo que es ser rechazado y odiado por todos… - expreso enojado y bastante exaltado.

- Te equivocas, si lo se. Pero calma, tienes que saber esto… - le dijo mientras lo tomaba del rostro para calmarlo juntando sus frentes- Tienes razón, no eres demonio ni humano, pero ¿sabes que? Eres lo mejor de ambos… eres la prueba viviente de que los youkais y los humanos no son tan diferentes, de que pueden vivir juntos, coexistir. Pero sobretodo Inuyasha eres el resultado del amor de dos seres completamente distintos, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, es mas deberías enorgullecerte por tu origen.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Estoy segura. Y se lo que se siente… que no encajes y que te odien. Siempre fui envidiada y odiada por ser buena, en la escuela de sacerdotes no la pase del todo bien…- dijo bajando la mirada al suelo. – Créeme que se mejor que nadie lo que se siente ser diferente, lo he sido toda mi vida, se lo que es no tener un lugar y lo peor sentirse solo, en verdad lo se Inuyasha. Ya te lo dije, tú y yo no somos diferentes…. - terminó de decir para mirarlo a los ojos.

El hanyo estaba desconcertado, en verdad ella si lo entendía. Ella estaba triste, recordó cosas de su pasado que no le eran muy agradables, en sus ojos vidriosos se podía observar su estado. El no tenia idea de cómo consolarla, solo se le ocurrió tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla fuertemente contra el.

- Pero ya no estamos solos ¿verdad? Te tengo a ti y tú me tienes a mí…

- Así es… ya no estamos solos – respondió dulcemente para luego hundir su rostro en el pecho del hanyo. – Inuyasha, ¿no estas cansado de pelear?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A eso mismo, ¿no te gustaría dejar de pelear? A mi y ha empezado a cansarme…

- Pues si, un poco creo…

- Pero no podemos cambiarlo ¿no? Estamos condenados a pelear para sobrevivir…

- Si eso creo, pero al menos podemos hacerlo juntos. Es un poco menos peor.

- Claro que si…– dijo pegándose aun mas a el.

* * *

><p>Finalmente después de varios días regresaron a la aldea. Kikyo volvió a las rutinarias tareas en el templo, a cuidar de la perla y de los enfermos y heridos.<p>

Se dirigía con hierbas medicinales a la cueva en la que reencontraba el bandido. Su hermana le había dicho hacía un tiempo lo que el bandido le había dicho sobre ella. Y no era algo que a ella le sorprendiese, después de todo ese hombre intento violarla, pero estaba segura de que el no podría hacerle ningún daño en su condición, a menos eso creía…

-Buenos días Onigumo.

- Kikyo, ya no vengas no tiene caso…

- Veo que sigues con el humor de siempre.

Acto seguido comenzó a cambiarle los vendajes y a alimentarlo. El simplemente se limitaba a observarla, era todo lo que podía hacer. Aunque no lo negaba, le encantaba que ella lo estuviese cuidando. La deseaba, quería tenerla solo para el, pero ¿como alguien tan hermosa y perfecta podría estar con alguien tan podrido y vil como el?

Se lamentaba sobre todo lo malo que había hecho, por un momento deseaba retroceder el tiempo para poder volver a la aldea y tratar de enamorarla. Solo quería eso, estar con ella y amarla para siempre. Pero sabía que ella estaba destinada a otro hombre.

- Oye, una hermosa flor como tú ¿tiene dueño?

- Disculpe no entiendo de que habla…

- Pregunto si tu corazón tiene dueño…

- Una sacerdotisa no debe enamorarse…

- Eso no responde mi pregunta, es aquel hanyo ¿verdad? El que te salvo de mí…

- ¿Por qué le interesa saberlo?

- Simplemente curiosidad… nada mas que eso.

- Ya veo, pues me disculpo, pero no deseo responder esa pregunta…

- Acabas de hacerlo preciosa je je je- dijo riendo perversamente.

Kikyo no se sintió del todo cómoda, ¿en verdad era tan notorio que se derretía por aquel hombre?

_-¿Que importa que lo sepa o no?, no puede hacerme daño_- pensó para si. Pero no tenia idea de cuanto se equivocaba...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Aqui termina el capitulo n.n. Discúlpenme por tardar tanto andaba algo seca de inspiracion D: Creo que reescribí 2 veces este capitulo! Bueno muchas gracias por la paciencia y por estar alerta como siempre!**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Si la isla que nombro es la historia de la 4º película de Inuyasha, y las heridas de Kikyo son las que tiene después de que le quitaron sangre. **

**Tsuki para los que no saben significa luna en japones, me pareció divertido ponerle ese nombre n.n **

**Hanabi ness: Me alegra te haya gustado! Y claro en el anime mas que nada no lo muestran porque los que lo hicieron querian que la gente se encariñe mas con Kagome que con Kikyo, por esa razon a ella la hacen tan fria y perversa en el anime y hasta que casi la lleguen a odiar ( a decir verdad muchos la odian por eso y porque no leyeron el manga) Pero en el manga es claro que todavía se aman y es innegable y hasta justo después de lo que les paso. Opinión personal: termina con Kagome por los fans, porque por la lógica y por como esta escrito el manga se nota que la pareja para Rumiko son Inuyasha y Kikyo e.e **

**Kassiopeia Wangulen . Me alegra que te haya gustado! Para mi también es el mas bonito hasta ahora :3 Bueno la mayoría te lo respondí por mp, gracias por leer la historia!**

**Carlita SVT: Por supuesto que la voy a continuar, que no les queden dudas que esta historia sin final no se queda e.e.**

**Gracias a todos por leer los espero en el siguiente cap y sigo esperando y respondiendo sus reviews!**

**Saludos!**


	14. Capitulo 14: Primavera II

**Hola a todos! Pues para compenzar la demora del cap anterior les subo ya el que sigue :D. Espero lo disfruten, gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 14 <span>

Primavera II

La joven abandono la cueva un tanto perturbada. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. El bandido quedó solo en aquel lugar, a oscuras ya que Kikyo se había apagado la lámpara de aceite antes de irse.

Onigumo se encontraba durmiendo cuando sintió como una luz cercana a el se encendía.

_- ¿Acaso regreso?-_ se preguntó pensando que la joven sacerdotisa había regresado.

Pero no se trata de aquella joven, sino de un demonio con forma de araña que se había posado sobre el. El demonio sabía que la única forma de fusionar tantos demonios era con un alma humana cargada de rencor y odio. ¿Qué mejor que un bandido herido y a punto de morir para eso?

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?-preguntó el bandido – No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

- Te equivocas… tienes mas para ofrecer de lo que imaginas…

- ¿Qué quieren?

- La pregunta es ¿Qué quieres tu?, deseas a esa jovencita ¿no? Pero ella esta destinada a estar con otro hombre, ¿te gustaría poder cambiar su destino, verdad?

- Kikyo…si me gustaría poder estar con ella.

- Yo puedo cumplirte eso, dame tu alma y te daré a cambio lo que deseas.

- ¿Mi alma?, así que después de todo vale algo- dijo mientras varios demonios se acercaban al lugar. – Desean devorar mi alma ¿no es así?, Pues que esperan, demen un cuerpo nuevo para salir de aquí, poder tener la perla y hacer que Kikyo sea mía…

Los demonios devoraron el herido cuerpo del bandido, fusionándose así en un solo ser de supuesta apariencia humana. Utilizo las prendas que lo cubrían como vestimenta y abandono esa cueva dispuesto a tomar a aquella mujer. Deseaba mas que nada poder romper ese lazo que los unía, ella seria de el o de nadie mas…

* * *

><p>Kikyo se encontraba en bosque cuando vio a su pequeña hermana entrenando con el arco, realmente había progresado.<p>

- Lo estas haciendo muy bien

- Nunca seré tan buena arquera como tú… - dijo apenada la niña.

Luego de enseñarle algunas técnicas la niña le expreso una inquietud a su hermana.

- Hermana, ¿tu crees que Inuyasha es bueno?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Veras, hace unos días tuve uno de esos sueños, y soñé que Inuyasha te lastimaba hermana…

- Ya veo, escucha Kaede a veces nuestros sueños son solo advertencias. No siempre se cumplen, créeme que lo se …

- Pero hermana los anteriores si se cumplieron

- Lo sé, pero escucha Inuyasha nunca me lastimaría. Estoy segura. Yo también tuve sueños que no se cumplieron…

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad, yo confío en el no te preocupes…

- Esta bien hermana, como digas…

Lo siguiente fue algo sorpresivo para la joven sacerdotisa. Vio como una gran cantidad de demonios se dirigían en dirección a la aldea. Le parecía muy estupido el hecho de no haberlo notado antes, ¿cómo pudo pasar eso?

Las hermanas se dirigieron deprisa a la aldea. Inuyasha ya se encontraba allí protegiendo a los aldeanos. La reprochó por llegar tarde y luego se dispusieron a pelear. Kikyo notó al lanzar la primera de las flechas como su poder había disminuido, debería haber desecho al demonio por completo en un instante. Y si logró matarlo pero le llevo más tiempo, el cual no tenia debido al gran numero de youkais.

Su pequeña hermana también estaba luchando. La joven se distrajo un segundo viendo como su amado se defendía de un demonio que lo tenia casi aprisionado. Sin darse cuenta un demonio estaba atrás de ella listo para atacarla. Cuando se dio cuenta logro esquivarlo dejándolo muy cerca de si hermana. Disparo la flecha rápidamente, pero la explosión del demonio provoco que uno de sus colmillos se clavara en el ojo derecho de su hermana.

- Kaede, perdóname ¿te encuentras bien?

- E… estoy bien – respondió la niña con dificultad tomando su cara que estaba cubierta de sangre proveniente de su herida.

La batalla duro hasta la mañana siguiente. La joven se encontraba exhausta, pero al terminar la pelea debía ir a curar a su hermana. Cuando finalmente termino se quedo dormida en la entrada de su casa.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, pudo ver la expresión en su rostro. Ella estaba triste, muy triste, pudo ver como en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas que hacia poco sus ojos habían soltado. Se sintió muy mal, no sabía que había pasado con Kaede, pero por la expresión de ella no eran buenas noticias.

Aquella tarde, la muchacha se dirigió al lugar en donde siempre se encontraba con el hanyo. El al sentir su olor cerca se acerco a aquel lugar, esperando de alguna forma poder consolarla.

- ¿Qué le paso a su ojo?

- Inuyasha hice algo terrible… fui lenta y por mi culpa uno de sus ojos se lastimo. Me temo que quedo muy dañado, no se si volverá a ver…

- Oye no te culpes, este tipo de cosas pasa siempre en las batallas…

- Lo se, pero no es algo que debería pasarle a una niña de ocho años…

- En eso tienes razón…

- Inuyasha, ¿no sientes a veces que no eres tu mismo mientras luchas? ¿No te gustaría parar de luchar?

- Me preguntaste algo así una vez…

- Inuyasha ¿nunca pensaste en convertirte en humano?

- ¿Yo? ,¿un humano?

- Pues una mitad tuya es humana, así que no es del todo imposible… es posible usando la perla.

-¿A que te refieres?

- Pues mira, si una persona desea algo malo, la perla se llena de odio y aumenta su poder. Pero si la utilizas para desear ser humano, es decir un deseo puro, probablemente se purificaría y hasta llegase a desintegrarse.

- ¿Y que pasaría contigo Kikyo?

- Pues, yo soy la guardiana de la perla, si esta desaparece… me volvería una mujer normal.

Inuyasha escucho atentamente cada palabra, si se convertía en humano ella también podría finalmente tener una vida normal, es mas hasta quizás podría confesarle lo mucho que la amaba y vivir junto a ella. La idea por un segundo no le fue tan desagradable, a decir verdad estaba seguro de que podría ser feliz con ella.

- Tendría que pensarlo…

- Era solo una idea Inuyasha…

- Pero es que no me parece mala idea…

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó algo sorpendida.

- En verdad, solo necesito pensarlo un poco.

- Entiendo, seria un gran cambio para ti, escucha tu piénsalo sin presiones, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que regresar a la aldea, se esta haciendo tarde.

- De acuerdo

La joven se retiró del lugar dejando a un pensativo hanyo. En verdad podría ser su oportunidad para ser aceptado, pero además podría finalmente liberarla a ella, a su amada de tan tedioso trabajo. Pero significaba dejar todos sus poderes como demonio, vivir cada día de su vida como humano, esa experiencia que solo tenia una ves al mes y no le agradaba demasiado.

- _Quizás a su lado, no seria tan horrendo_- pensó para si al imaginarse a el como humano viviendo con ella. El tan solo necesitaba una señal que le demostrara que ella también deseaba estar con el, eso seria suficiente para el para dejarlo absolutamente todo por su amada sacerdotisa.

Se había decidido, al día siguiente le confesaría su amor por ella, si le correspondía aceptaría ser humano.

* * *

><p>Aquel día, el planificó todo cuidadosamente, a ella le habían pedido llevar un paquete de sellos espirituales a un templo de una aldea cercana. El se ofreció a llevarla en barca hasta aquel lugar. Luego de terminar con sus tareas a la hora de regresar durante el viaje el le confesaría la verdad.<p>

No lo negaba se sentía muy nervioso, ¿y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si se burlaba de el? Esas dudas lo carcomían, pero necesitaba saber lo que ella sentía. Finalmente la vio regresar a lo lejos, la ayudo a subirse a la barca y emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

Allí estaba ella, el sol del atardecer la iluminaba en todo su esplendor. Se veía realmente hermosa, mientras ella solo se limitaba a ver como el sol se ponía en el horizonte. El no podía articular palabra, no quería distraerla de su vista. Antes de notarlo ya estaban llegando a la aldea.

El se bajo de la barca y la sostuvo mientras ella se bajaba. Deseaba tanto en ese momento una señal del destino que le diera pie a confesarse. Y ciertamente los dioses le cumplieron el deseo. La joven trastabillo cayendo de lleno sobre el pecho del muchacho, quien logro sostenerla a tiempo.

Ella levanto la mirada para cruzarse con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que la miraban fijamente. Se quedó allí apreciándolos en todo su esplendor, nunca había mantenido la mirada tanto tiempo con el. Entonces el lo supo, ese era el momento, ahora o nunca.

Soltó el remo que le impedía tomarla entre sus brazos dejándolo a un lado. La abrazo fuertemente, tomándola de los hombros y con la otra mano tomó su cabeza.

-Kikyo, quiero hacerlo. Me convertiré en humano

- ¿Qué?

- De verdad, no lo digo por decir. Me convertiré en humano. Así tú también podrías convertirte en una humana y tal vez podríamos vivir juntos. Kikyo yo…

- No digas más…

Lo siguiente fue mejor de lo que el podría haber esperado. Ella se acerco hasta sus labios y lo besó, el se sorprendió y quedó atónito unos segundo. La estaba besando, no podía creerlo, inmediatamente se dispuso a corresponderle el beso. La tomó aun mas fuerte de la cintura, obligándola con su otra mano a soltar el arco y las flechas que aun sostenía, una vez en el suelo ella lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello.

- _Kikyo, tu no tenias que enamorarte_…- pensó para si- _demasiado tarde…_

Se limitó únicamente a perderse en sus labios y disfrutar de aquel momento. Ninguno de los dos quería terminar ese beso, querían prolongarlo lo más que pudieran. Ya sin aire ella se separo unos centímetros para finalmente decir...

- Te amo, se que no debería, se que esta mal. Pero ya no puedo evitarlo, no puedo ocultarlo mas, te amo…- dijo con los ojos aun cerrados, le aterraba oír la respuesta.

El no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿ella lo amaba? Creyó estar soñando, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

- Y yo te amo a ti Kikyo…

- ¿En verdad?- preguntó algo sorprendida con los ojos vidriosos, era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz

- En verdad, y quería decírtelo antes, pero es que temía que tu no sintieras lo mismo…

- No puedo creer que finalmente este pasando- dijo susurrando mientras acercaba su frente a la de el para juntarlas.

- Ni yo, pero es real ¿no?

- Por supuesto que si – dijo volviendo a besarlo.

La calidez que desprendían sus labios, eran tan dulces y perfectos, exactamente como el los había imaginado.

- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado Kikyo… - dijo al separarse de su boca.

- Yo también lo deseo…

- Y, ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

- ¿De que hablas?

- De convertirme en humano…

- Ah, pues cuando te sientas listo

- Estoy listo

- De acuerdo, mañana en la tarde traeré la perla. A esta misma hora espérame mañana en el árbol sagrado.

- Entendido… Kikyo- la detuvo delicadamente antes de que se aleje demasiado. – En verdad te amo…

- Te creo, yo igual te amo.

El solo quería oírla decirlo una vez más antes de irse. Conforme con la respuesta la dejo ir, esperando ansioso el día siguiente. No podría haber salido mejor, el la amaba y ella le correspondía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al momento de posarse en una rama para dormir, se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego cerró los ojos esperando tal vez soñar con su amada.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde Kikyo se dirigía al templo a orar como todos los días. Antes de salir tomo la perla y la colocó alrededor de su cuello ocultándola debajo de sus ropas. Esta acción no paso desapercibida por un demonio con abrigo de mandril que la observaba a la distancia.<p>

- ¿Que hace?, ¿Por qué esta sacando la perla del templo? – se preguntó el hombre.

- Tal vez vaya a encontrarse con alguien, es nuestra oportunidad de robarla, no esta armada…- dijo una grave voz en su cabeza.

- Sigámosla….

Kikyo llegó hasta el árbol sagrado, pero su amado no estaba allí.

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha ¿donde estas?-lo llamó dulcemente alejándose un poco del árbol.

- ¡Kikyo, cuidado!- lo escuchó gritar al tiempo que corría velozmente hacia ella.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la aparto el camino de un poderoso ataque que iba directo hacia ella. Ella estaba en shock, jamás sintió esa presencia ni el ataque que se dirigía hasta si misma.

- ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó tomándola del rostro. En su cara se reflejaba la sorpresa mezclada con el miedo. Ella simplemente se aferro a el aterrada.

- Este no es asunto tuyo hanyo….- dijo el demonio

- Si el asunto es con ella, es conmigo también bastardo… ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero la perla, entrégamela o te arrepentirás…

- Ella no te dará nada desgraciado- dijo mientras la cubría con su cuerpo, ella estaba desarmada era un blanco fácil.

- Ah, con que tan valiente te crees ¿eh? Kikyo te lo advierto, si no me entregas la perla volveré tu vida un infierno…

- Tendrás que matarme para conseguirla… - respondió la joven.

- Mira que eres terca mujer, pero si así lo pones, iré por el camino difícil… - dijo para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo negro.

La pareja quedó atónita ante lo recientemente ocurrido. El la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Mientras yo este aquí, nada va a pasarte. Te juro que voy a protegerte con mi vida Kikyo…

- Lo se, no entiendo como me pude descuidar tanto…

- No lo se, yo tampoco detecté ningún olor peculiar, olía como cualquier humano… En cuanto vi el ataque reaccioné.

- Ya veo…

- Kikyo, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco. Ósea si yo hubiese sido humano, los dos hubiésemos muerto…

- Lo sé, no es el momento ¿verdad?

-No, pero en cuanto lo eliminemos comenzaremos nuestras vidas mi amor…

- Me llamaste mi amor – dijo mirándolo con gran emoción en sus ojos.

- Es que eso eres, eres mi amor… - luego de decir esto tomó el rostro de la joven para besarlo dulcemente.

Esta escena no fue ignorada por el demonio que hacia poco los había atacado.

- No puede ser, ellos están juntos ahora…

- ¿Quieres separarlos no es así?

- Lo mataría en este instante, bastardo como se atreve a tocar su suave y blanca piel, a besarla. Maldito debería estar yo en su lugar…

- Tranquilo, no durará. Déjalos estar juntos ahora, cuanto mas se amen mejor, después de todo cuanto mas alto se esta, mas duele la caída ¿no?

- El debe morir…

-Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno bueno n.n creo que la mayoría ya tiene una idea sobre como continua la historia :D. Finalmente llegó su primer beso! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo n.n **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Onigumo se fusiona con los demonios, estos crean una sola personalidad (que después cuando se fusione completamente con la de Onigumo se convertirán en Naraku). Es decir en estos momentos tiene dos personalidades o "mentes" la de Onigumo y la de la fusión de los demonios, ¿se entiende? Es por eso que hay un doble dialogo, son pensamientos pero a la vez son charlas entre ellos por eso no lo pongo en cursiva n.n  
><strong>

**Respondo reviews:  
><strong>

**Hanabi ness: Coincido en que se apiado de su propia vida jajaja XD Pero tengo mis dudas sobre lo de Kagome, es decir para mi le erraron feo en la muerte de Kikyo, osea si ella muere en paz, su alma va al nirvana o al paraíso como le quieran decir, por consecuencia NO reencarna, no tiene motivo. Osea con la muerte que le dan, Kagome no debería nacer... osea nada en la serie pasaría EPIC FAIL. Aunque prácticamente al final Kagome casi literalmente se convierte en Kikyo e.e (no estoy muy feliz con eso). Ademas el echo de que Inuyasha quede como hanyo significa que Kagome envejecerá y el no, y que ella morirá y el seguirá viéndose como un niño (no nos olvidemos que tiene 200 años y parece de 17) EPIC FAIL x2. **

**Bueno dejo de extenderme jejeje disculpa me emociono con la serie XP. Y como tanto esperabas llegó su primer beso! Gracias por leer la historia, saludos n.n **

**Carlita SVT: No quiero adelantarte mucho, pero el final va a ser inesperado y esperado a la vez. Muchos saben como terminó su historia, pero le voy a dar un giro que les podrá interesar :D. Gracias por leer! Saluditos n.n**

**Y bueno como siempre espero y respondo sus reviews! Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Saludos :D**


	15. Capitulo 15: Primavera III

**Bueno iba a subirlo junto con el 16 pero como todavia no lo termine y a pedido de caro lo subo ahora XD. Disfruten y gracias por leer n.n **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 15<span>

Primavera III: Verdades Reveladas

Un nuevo día comenzaba, la sacerdotisa salía del templo luego de haber realizado las oraciones de la mañana. Cuando se encontraba cerrando el mismo para seguir con sus obligaciones, sintió como unos brazos que la tomaba por la cintura la abrazaban.

- ¿Como se encuentra mi futura esposa hoy?- le susurró al oído.

- Bien pero ahora, mucho mejor. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

- Mejor que tu ahora – dijo besándole dulcemente la cabeza, -Te traje esto… - siguió mientras le entregaba un pequeño ramo improvisado de flores de campanilla.

- Ya veo, kikyos para una Kikyo. Que elocuente- respondió sonriendo tomando las flores para oler su perfume. – Las pondré en agua.

- ¿Te gustan?

-Sabes que si, son mis flores preferidas…

Inicio Flash back

* * *

><p>Luego de batallar una noche, los enamorados se encontraban en el árbol sagrado. El estaba recostado en una de las ramas, había resultado herido pero no quería que la muchacha se preocupara pues sabia iba a sanar rápidamente.<p>

Ella le insistió que le dejase curarlo, mientras el muchacho se negaba. Luego de discutir un rato el le pidió solamente que se quedara con el. La subió a ella en la rama en la que se recostaba y la acerco a el, pues ella tenia mucho miedo de caerse.

- No voy a dejarte caer, confía en mí.

- Lo se, pero ¿es necesario estar tan alto?

- Claro, desde aquí se tiene la mejor vista.

Esa noche en particular las estrellas brillaban con un brillo inusual. El cielo estaba resplandeciente, y era suficiente con la luz que estas irradiaban para iluminar el bosque en donde ambos se encontraban.

- Dicen que van a caer muchas estrellas esta noche- dijo el hanyo.

- Si eso oí…

- ¿Quieres pedir un deseo?

- No lo sé, tal vez si pida algo...

La primera estrella cayó, suceso que no paso desapercibido para los enamorados que aun se encontraban abrazados sobre aquella rama del árbol. Ambos cerraron sus ojos para pedir un deseo.

- ¿Qué pediste?- preguntó el hanyo curioso…

- No te lo voy a decir…

- Vamos dímelo, yo desee estar siempre a tu lado…

- Tonto, si lo dices no se cumple. – lo regaño dulcemente. – _Deseé que me ames para siempre_- se dijo mentalmente.

- Ah pues claro que se va a cumplir, eso es una tontería.

- Pues si eso crees, espero que se cumpla

- Kikyo… cuando todo esto termine, ¿te gustaría convertirte en mi esposa?

La joven quedó atónita ante la pregunta, en verdad era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo. Estar con el, casarse, formar una familia, vivir una vida con el, ese era su mas grande anhelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que no pudo contener.

- Claro, claro que si… - dijo con voz temblorosa mientras lagrimas rebeldes rodaban sin control por sus mejillas.

- Hey, no llores. Te amo…

- Lo lamento, pero lloro porque estoy feliz…

- Ya veo…- dijo el mientras le secaba las lagrimas del rostro.

- ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

- No solo casarme Kikyo, quiero mi vida contigo, eres la mujer que elegí. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, la mujer con la que me despierte cada día por el resto de mi vida…

La felicidad en ese instante la inundaba, ya no le importaba la perla, ni su trabajo ni la maldición que tenía. Lo único que deseaba era estar con el y lo mejor, el deseaba lo mismo.

- Te amo… - susurró la joven para luego acercarse para besarlo.

- Y yo te amo a ti Kikyo… - le respondió para seguirle la corriente y fundirse con ella en un beso. Mientras aquella conexión duraba mas estrellas comenzaron a caer, las cuales pasaron completamente desapercibidas para los jóvenes.

Así pasaron la noche, abrazados sobre aquel árbol mirando las estrellas. Luego de haberse prometido pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y así completamente en paz se durmió en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Fin Flash back<p>

Varias semanas habían pasado ya desde el día en que el le había propuesto casamiento. Desde entonces trataban de pasar todo el tiempo que pudiesen juntos. El ya no lo negaba, ya no ocultaba lo que sentía. Aunque ambos trataban de disimularlo lo más que podían enfrente de los habitantes de la aldea.

Se intercambiaban risas traviesas que solo ellos comprendían, ante la desconcertada mirada de los aldeanos. Pero no necesitaban saber que estaban juntos, ya que habían decidido irse de allí junto con Kaede, a otra aldea en donde nadie supiese nada de ellos. Para así comenzar de cero sus vidas, sin nadie que los juzgue por la decisión que habían tomado.

* * *

><p>Itsumoto-sama decidió realizar un viaje a la aldea de su aprendiz. A pesar de que el consejo dictó que no se le informara a la sacerdotisa la verdad sobre la perla, se negaba a que ella no estuviese al tanto del peligro que la asechaba.<p>

Llego durante la mañana a destino, dirigiéndose de inmediato al templo en busca de su aprendiz. La cual para su sorpresa no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Luego de unos minutos la joven apareció y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el hombre.

-¿Debo preguntar que hacías fuera del templo? Sabes muy bien que aunque tengas tiempo libre, debes estar aquí orando… - la reprochó.

- Lo siento maestro, estaba ocupándome de otros asuntos…

- ¿Mas importantes que cuidar el templo?, espero que mínimo hayas salvado una vida para justificar tu ausencia…

- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí maestro?- le preguntó para cambiar el tema de conversación.

Ciertamente al hombre le importaba mas dar la advertencia que ponerse a corregir la forma en que desempeñaba sus tareas. Pudo notar enseguida que no era la misma que había visto la última vez.

- Tu aura esta débil Kikyo, ¿ocurrió algo?

- Por supuesto que no maestro…

- Se que me mientes pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Kikyo escucha la razón de mi visita es la siguiente, escucha con atención.

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Tu tienes idea de porque se te encargó la custodia de la perla?

- Pues supongo que me consideraron la mas adecuada para el trabajo…

- Si en parte fue por eso, pero hay algo más. Tu Kikyo eres la única que no puede ser tentada por el poder de la perla ¿sabes por que?…

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Kikyo, en tu vida pasada fuiste Midoriko…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida no podía creer lo que oía. Ciertamente esa clase de información era confidencial y de sumo secreto dentro del consejo y no podía ser revelada, mucho menos a las personas que involucraba de manera directa. - Eso no puede ser, el alma de Midoriko se cristalizó en la perla…

- Si así es, pero no toda su alma. Verás la perla se mantiene por el equilibrio de fuerzas Kikyo, tanto las buenas como las malas. Cuando las malas predominan, la perla se contamina, pero su capacidad de dar poder aumenta. Mientras estén en equilibrio la perla permanece neutral, limpia y pura. Para mantener ese equilibrio y poder existir, la perla se ve obligada a absorber más almas buenas y malas para mantener el equilibrio…

- Aun no entiendo a que se refiere…

-La razón por la que no esta toda el alma de Midoriko en ella es por eso… para poder reencarnar en un nuevo ser y que este sea el nuevo encargado de mantener el equilibrio… Kikyo es por eso que se te dio la perla. Eres la única capaz de mantenerlo por que tú no sientes el poder de la perla. Aun así estas en peligro…

- Ósea que desde que nací mi destino era ser la guardiana de la perla…

- Exacto, pero no termina allí Kikyo. Tú debes mantenerte alejada de cualquier sentimiento humano, de cualquier deseo. La perla puede ser usada por todos menos por ti misma, si lo haces la perla a cambio de cumplir tus deseos tomaría tu alma… ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Y que pasa si otra persona la utiliza?

- Depende del fin, si es bueno probablemente se desintegre completamente, ya que la energía buena predominaría por completo sobre la mala rompiendo el equilibrio y terminando su existencia, eso ya lo sabes…

- ¿Y porque no puedo desear yo ese algo bueno?

- Porque tú y la perla se volverían uno. De cierta forma ambas son un todo que fue separado para poder coexistir.

- ¿Y que pasaría entonces?

- Pues parte de tu alma renacería y la otra parte quedaría en la perla.

- Es decir que moriría…

- Exacto…

- Ya veo, pero ¿que debo hacer entonces?

- Tienes que mantener la perla pura, y no debes dejar que tu corazón se llene de sentimientos negativos. Porque así le darías fuerza maligna a la perla. Mientras no desees nada, aun menos maligno estarás a salvo.

- ¿Que pasa si destruyo la perla?

- Pues es imposible destruirla ahora, solo al morir tú sin ser usada puede ser destruida. A menos que se pida un deseo puro para hacerla desaparecer… pero tiene que ser un deseo muy fuerte y muy puro sin intenciones egoístas…

- Y si desaparece…

- Tu alma quedaría liberada… Kikyo ¿hay algo que tu corazón desee?

- Pues…

- No dejes que la perla te engañe, no dejes que lo sepa. Y si ya lo sabe no te dejes tentar…

- Entiendo… maestro, gracias. Se muy bien que tuvo que haber desobedecido al consejo para decirme todo esto…

- No puedo dejar que te expongan Kikyo. Se corre el rumor de que has perdido poder. ¿Acaso te enamoraste?

La joven no supo que responder, simplemente bajó la mirada ocultándola de los ojos de su maestro.

- Con que si… Escucha, si quieres estar con esa persona, deberás buscar a alguien que pueda desear algo puro y destruir la perla.

- Maestro, ¿no le importa…?- preguntó asombrada, creyó que sería el primero en reprocharla y decirle que estaba mal.

- Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, además eres la persona que mas merece ser feliz y amada después de todo lo que te tocó vivir. Estoy seguro que el hombre que posee tu corazón es muy afortunado. Solo no le pidas a la perla poder estar con el, destrúyela y luego vive...

- Ya veo, con que esa es la forma correcta de hacerlo.

- Eso es todo, ya debo irme…

- Espere maestro, hay algo mas que necesito saber…No tiene que ver con la perla sino con mi madre…

- Kikyo… lo notaste ¿verdad?

- ¿Es ella?, solo dígamelo por favor necesito saberlo…

- No puedo responderte eso, en verdad me gustaría pero no puedo, pero te diré que escuches a tu corazón, el te dará la respuesta.

- Se lo suplico, por favor…

- Ella vendrá en unos días, pregúntaselo tu misma…

Sabiendo que no obtendría nada mas se despidió del hombre y lo vio alejarse en la distancia. Ciertamente la noticia que se le había dado no era del todo agradable. No solo era la guardiana, sino que si se descuidaba terminaría siendo parte de la perla. Eso era una presión extra que no necesitaba. Pero confiaba en que Inuyasha pediría un deseo puro y que de esa forma la liberaría.

* * *

><p>Tal como su maestro se lo había advertido, Meiko tuvo que dirigirse a la aldea en busca de unos instrumentos de exorcismo que se encontraban guardados en el templo. La mujer no sabía por que razón se sentía tan nerviosa.<p>

Trato de esquivar lo más que pudo el encuentro con sus hijas, aunque oyó por los rumores de la aldea que Kaede había resultado herida por un youkai. Tubo que morderse la lengua antes de preguntar más y salir corriendo a buscar a su niña.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar, decidió que tomaría los instrumentos y se iría lo mas rápido que pudiese. Pero algo le llamó la atención, pudo ver a su hija a la distancia en el bosque subida a un árbol con un mitad bestia. No lo podía creer ¿que hacia ella cerca de un ser tan despreciable? Lo siguiente la dejo completamente desconcertada, su hija se estaba besando con aquel hibrido.

Kikyo sintió en su pecho como si alguien estuviese hablando mal de ella, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el templo notó como las puertas se cerraban. Y supo quien era la que había entrado. Inuyasha la llevó hasta allí y luego se retiró.

La joven entro al templo y divisó a la mujer que se encontraba dentro. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella para comenzar con la charla que la sacaría de dudas.

- ¿Cuando pensabas contarme la verdad?, madre…

- ¿Como lo supiste?

- Ah decir verdad no lo sabía, solo lo intuí y tu acabas de confirmármelo...

- _Maldición me delate…-_No es lo que tu crees…

- ¿Ah no? Dime, ¿tienes una explicación lógica para justificar el completo abandono de tus dos hijas para cumplir tus sueños?

- No lo entenderías, se lo prometí a Meiko. No tenía opción

- Claro que la tenías, me hiciste llorar ocho años por tu muerte. Si querrías mentirle al mundo no te detendría, pero ¿mentirle a tu única familia?, engañarnos de esa forma, ¿era necesario?- le grito con enojo.

- Kikyo hija cálmate…

- Te equivocas yo no soy tu hija… y Kaede tampoco. Tienes razón en algo, no entiendo tus motivos para abandonarnos. Pero la madre que me crío a mi, la mujer que me enseño todo lo que se no es la que estoy viendo ahora. Tal vez si murió hace ocho años después de todo…

- Se que me equivoque, si tan solo me dejaras que le explique a Kaede…

- ¿Explicarle que? ¿Como la abandonaste para cumplir una promesa?, no te acercaras a ella…

- Soy su madre no vas a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer…

- ¿Su madre?, te acuerdas tarde de eso. Yo la críe, yo la alimente, la cuide y yo le enseñe todo lo que hoy sabe, puede que sea su hermana pero he sido su madre mucho mas que tu… si quieres acercarte a ella tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver…

- Ah si, mira que bien la cuidas que perdió un ojo…

- No te atrevas a reprocharme eso, ¡le salve la vida!- sentenció con enojo.

- ¿Y que hay del hanyo? ¿Cómo la cuidas de el?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Simple, te vi. Hija no seas estupida, un ser como el no esta a tu altura…

- No sabes lo que dices…

- Si lo sé, y perfectamente. Puede que me odies ahora hija pero no dejaré que arruines tu vida por un abominable hibrido como el…

- No hay nada que puedas hacer, es mi decisión no tuya… Hace mucho perdiste la autoridad para decirme que hacer…

- Eso aun esta por verse…

La mujer tomo con fuerza a la joven y la tiro al suelo, luego se dirigió a la entrada del templo cerrándola por fuera con un tablón para impedir que saliera.

- No voy a dejar que arruines tu vida hija… - dijo en tono seco para luego marcharse.

Llevaba una daga con veneno entre sus ropajes. Le quitó a la joven el lazo que tenia en el cabello para que el medio demonio sintiera su aroma y se acercara. Su propósito era claro, si su hija se negaba a alejarse de el, tendría que obligarlo a el a alejarse de ella. Y si se negaba… le esperaría la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong> NA: Bueno me quedo algo largo, espero no les moleste. prefiere que haga los capis mas largos o que agregue mas capítulos corto? Seguire sus preferencias xD**

**Aclaraciones: Osea lo de la perla si alguno tiene dudas sobre la explicación de capi, me pregunta y le respondo bien. Básicamente el deseo malo es que exista y de poder, por eso cuando se contamina da mas poder. Y desear algo bueno y puro causaría su desaparición, se entiende? Kikyo tiene una conexión con la perla, por eso es la única que puede ser su guardiana, porque el poder de esta no la tienta.**

**Respondo reviews: **

**Kassiopeia Wangulen: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Justamente Rumiko dejo muchas cosas ala buena de Dios xD por eso sigo escribiendo n.n Su amor es tan lindo que amerita tener su historia propia. Y sobre lo del final aclarare al final :3. Gracias por agregarla a favoritos n.n. **

**Hanabi ness: La realidad esmi querida, que le erraron feo con el final. pero bueno ya esta hecho XD. Gracias a Dios existe ff para poder escribir lo que se nos pinta la gana y compartirlo e.e. Y no te preocupes por explayarte, que yo no tengo problema con leer XD.**

**Carlita SVT: La realidad es que, con el final que le dieron Kagome no debería existir e.e. Y que bueno que pienses igual! Porque no le llega ni a los talones a Kikyo. El final ... bueno no lesquiero adelantar nada me gusta tenerlos pendientes e.e. **

**El final va a tener mas cosas, no esperen un cuento de hadas eh. Solo aclaro eso XD Ya verán el porque les digo cuando llegue el final entenderán. **

**Bueno sigo esperando y respondiendo reviews! Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo capi n.n **


	16. Capitulo 16: Primavera IV

**Aquí**** les dejo la continuacion, espero lo disfruten. Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 16<span>

Primavera IV: El Hilo Rojo Del Destino

Kikyo estaba desesperada, sabía que su madre sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de alejarla de su amado. Intento salir del templo golpeando la puerta, pero le resulto imposible por la traba que esta tenía del lado opuesto.

Apiló varios baúles de sellos, para hacerse paso por una ventana. Una vez fuera del templo se dispuso a seguir el aura de su madre, la cual cada vez se acercaba más a la del hanyo.

Keiko se había dispuesto separarlos, no iba a aceptar que su orgullo, su hija dejara todo a un lado por un hombre, ni siquiera por eso, por un detestable hibrido. Lo vislumbro a la distancia, la presa había caído en la trampa. Inuyasha se guió por el olor de Kikyo y se dirigió hasta ese lugar.

El mitad bestia se sorprendió con lo que encontró al llegar, no era su amada pero si se parecía bastante a ella.

- Asi que eres tu – dijo con desprecio la mujer...

-¿Quién eres?

- La persona que te matará si no te alejas de Kikyo…

- ¿Y quien te crees que eres para decir eso?

- Eso no importa, no volverás a verla jamás.

- Eso lo veremos – respondió enojado, preparándose para atacarla.

- ¿En verdad me mataras?, créeme que ella te detestaría si mataras a su madre…

- ¿Su madre? – dijo sorprendido, eso explicaba el gran parecido entre ellas.

- Asi es, soy su madre. Y como tal no voy a dejar que arruines su vida…- exclamó al momento en que le clavaba la daga en el torso.

- Maldición – dijo adolorido cayendo al piso.

La mujer miraba perversamente feliz lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba convencida de que era lo correcto. Preparaba la daga para dar el siguiente ataque y terminar con aquel hibrido.

-¡Noooooooooo!- se oyó el quebrado grito de Kikyo al acercarse al lugar.

La mujer quedó atónita, pensó que no le seria posible salir del templo. La joven inmediatamente de dirigió hacia el herido hanyo.

- Si vas a matarlo, tendrás que matarme a mi primero…

- Hija no digas tonterías…

- No voy a dejar que lo mates

- Kikyo… Kikyo vete- exclamó adolorido el hanyo,- Estaré bien, solo vete

- No lo haré, no te dejaré solo. – dijo tomándolo del rostro ayudándolo a levantarse.

En verdad la mujer no lo entendía, como su hija protegía a un ser tan sucio e impuro y como podía amarlo.

- Hija…. ¿Por qué?

- No lo entenderías jamás…

- ¿Por que quieres abandonar el trabajo de tu vida por un condenado amor?

- ¿Ves?, no lo entiendes. Si soy esto que soy, fue solo por ti. Tu quisiste vivir tu sueño a través de mi y me obligaste a vivir esta vida, a ser una sacerdotisa.

- Era tu destino…

- Pudiste cambiarlo pero no quisiste… Y te equivocas es exactamente lo opuesto, voy a abandonar un condenado trabajo por el amor de mi vida… pero ¿que sabes tu de amor? Nunca quisiste una familia, solo fue tu segunda opción…

- Ame a tu padre muchísimo…

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu… Vete y llévate lo que te queda de decencia…

- ¿Crees que al consejo le va a gustar saber que estas enamorada de un hanyo?

- ¿Crees que al consejo le va a gustar saber que no eres Meiko? El será un hibrido pero es mucho mejor que tu en todo, hizo algo que tu no y jamás podrás reparar. Estar a mi lado cuando tu me dejaste sola…

La mujer quedo callada, ciertamente no sabia que decir.

- No me delatarías…

- Me conoces poco si piensas eso…

- Esta bien, no diré nada. Solo recuerda cuando el te mate, que te lo advertí en verdad trate…

- Estupida jamás le haría eso - gritó enfurecido el hanyo detrás de la joven.

- Cálmate - le dijo al joven conteniéndolo.- Solo vete, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida…- y ciertamente no lo haría.

La mujer solo pudo bajar la mirada, al encontrarse con la de su joven hija cargada de odio. Tenía motivos para hacerlo, no lo negaba. Pero aun así le dolía. Lo sabía, Keiko tuvo una visión en la que ese mismo demonio vestido de rojo mataba a su hija. Trato por primera vez en mucho tiempo de hacer lo mejor por ella, pero al parecer nuevamente había fallado.

Simplemente se retiró, dejando la única familia que le quedaba. ¿En verdad había valido la pena abandonarlas por un sueño? En ese momento lo dudaba muchísimo, pero sabía que no podía volver con ellas. Y menos acercarse a Kaede, la cual aun no sabía la verdad, quizás Kikyo se lo contase y causando que la pequeña también la odie. Se propuso dejar pasar el tiempo y esperar que los eventos ocurriesen.

A la distancia pudo ver como su hija se hundía en los brazos de aquel hombre.

- Perdóname en verdad lo siento… - dijo llorando la joven

- No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor. Tú no hiciste nada…

- Fue mi culpa, lo siento en verdad lo siento… Voy a curarte.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes…

- Tengo que curarte por favor yo solo

- Basta, detente –dijo tomándola del rostro. – Kikyo, estaré bien, no fue tu culpa y aun te amo mi amor, solo cálmate todo estará bien…

- Yo también te amo – dijo aun con voz temblorosa para finalmente unirse a su amado con un beso.

Le repugnaba esa escena, ¿cómo podía besarlo? Pero no podía negarlo, su pequeña hija estaba completamente enamorada de aquel hombre. Estaba cegada por ese amor, ya era demasiado tarde para salvarla. Y así sola como había llegado desapareció en la distancia.

* * *

><p>Kikyo aun no sabia como decirle a Kaede la verdad, ciertamente era aun una niña. Y encima no estaba en el estado de salud óptimo para recibir una noticia así. Por lo que decidió que lo haría cuando fuese mayor. En este momento su pequeña hermana solo tenia que preocuparse por sanar, nada más que eso.<p>

Las batallas custodiando la perla no disminuían, por el contrario cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes. La debilidad de los poderes de Kikyo era más que evidente, ella también sabía la razón. Pero con Inuyasha peleando a su lado, no le preocupaba demasiado.

Finalizando una batalla bastante sangrienta, se dispuso volver a ir a asearse aquella tarde. El hanyo como siempre la acompaño hasta la cascada como de costumbre. Aquella noche no sería una noche común. Pues sería luna nueva e Inuyasha perdería sus poderes de youkai por ese tiempo.

Había decidido que no tendrá secretos con ella, por lo que le confesaría su más grande y oculto secreto. Pero estaba seguro que ella era el amor de su vida, por lo que no dudaba de ella.

Se acercó a ella cuando esta terminaba de vestirse. La rodeo con sus brazos y le beso dulcemente el cuello. Ella simplemente se limitó a dejar a aquel hombre expresarle su amor con esos pequeños gestos.

- Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo especial hoy –dijo el joven.

- ¿Qué cosa es?

- Espera, primero tenemos que buscar un escondite…

- ¿Escondite?, Inuyasha no habrás echo algo malo ¿no?¿Mataste a alguien?

- Jeje, no seas tonta, no es eso… - dijo riendo por la suposición de su amada.

- Bueno, viniendo de ti ya nada me sorprende…

- Esto es algo diferente ven, aquí nos vamos a quedar- dijo señalándole una cueva cercana a la cascada donde se encontraban hace unos momentos.

- ¿Una cueva aquí?, ¿cómo puede ser que nunca la había notado?

- Será porque nunca tuviste la necesidad de esconderte Kikyo…

- Ahhh ya veo…- dijo comprendiendo la situación.

La tomo de la mano dulcemente y la guió hasta una colina cercana a la cueva. El sol se estaba ocultando poco a poco, la tomo de ambas manos y la miro a los ojos. Pronto cambiaria de forma frente a ella.

- No tengas miedo, ni te asustes. Sigo siendo yo mi amor…

- No entiendo de que hablas…

- Ya lo veras falta poco…

El sol terminó de ocultarse a la distancia, una sutil luz rodeo a su amado. Pudo observar atónita como su cabello se ponía negro, sus garras desaparecían al igual que sus orejas, pero sobretodo sus ojos ámbar se volvieron marrones en tan solo unos segundos. No podía creer lo que veía, su amado era un humano.

- No puede ser…- susurró débilmente.

La transformación había terminado. Su amado mitad bestia era ahora solo un simple humano. Pero sabia que eso le ocurría a los híbridos, y lo que sabia aun mas era lo difícil que debía ser para el confiarle tan importante secreto.

- Y bien, ¿qué opinas? ¿Te agrada esta forma de mí?

- Claro que si… - dijo completamente emocionada, - Aun me cuesta creer que eres tu, pero me agrada…

- Mi amada Kikyo… sigo siendo yo ¿lo sabes?- le dijo al notar que su expresión de sorpresa aun no había desaparecido.

- Si por supuesto que si – le respondió ya mas calmada.

- Tenemos que ocultarnos…

Al decir esto se dirigieron a la cueva que antes el le había enseñado. Prendieron una fogata y se sentaron cerca de esta. Ella aun estaba sorprendida, no podía dejar de mirarlo y de inspeccionarlo, sabia que era el, pero aun le intrigaba un poco esa forma suya.

- ¿Y cuando pasa esto?

- Todas las noches de luna nueva…

- ¿Y hasta cuando estas en esta forma?

- Hasta el amanecer, con el primer rayo del sol de la mañana vuelven mis poderes de youkai.

- Ya veo…

El aun estaba nervioso, confiaba en ella y en que guardaría su secreto. Que ya no sería un secreto cuando esa se volviese su forma permanente. Estaban solos en aquella cueva, su deseo de estar con ella era evidente, pero no quería forzarla ni obligarla a nada. Se sentía culpable con la sola idea de corromper algo tan puro como ella.

Solo se animo a besarla dulcemente, como tantas veces ya había hecho. Pero por primera vez lo hacia en su forma humana. Ella solo se aferró a su pecho mientras le correspondía. Luego de tanto tiempo por fin se sentía como una mujer normal en brazos del hombre que amaba.

Sus labios aun seguían conectados, el solo recostó lentamente a la joven en el piso de aquel escondite. Se colocó parcialmente sobre ella. Cuando por fin rompió el beso.

-Kikyo, yo necesito… - dijo abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro se enrojeció por completo mientras se levantaba y se volvía a sentar. – Lo siento…. no es nada, olvídalo.

- Inuyasha… - le susurró mientras lo tomaba del rostro.- Yo también lo necesito…

Luego de oír eso ya no quedaba nada más por decir. El volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y la recostó una vez más en el suelo. Tímidamente comenzó a quitarse sus ropas enfrente de ella. Ella solo desató su hakama, dejando que el la desvistiera.

Y por ese instante ya nada importaba, ni la perla ni las diferencias entre ellos. Ni lo mucho que el resto del mundo podría rechazar su decisión de estar juntos. No había batallas, ni youkais, ni sangre, ni heridas, ni miedos, ni incertidumbres y tristezas. Solo ellos dos fundiéndose en el acto de amor más puro y sincero.

Ella lloraba, al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Finalmente era una mujer normal, y el solo un hombre normal. Dos amantes alumbrados tenuemente por la luz de una fogata. Perdiéndose el uno en el otro, fundiendo sus almas en un solo ser. Creando un lazo que nunca más iba a poder ser roto…

* * *

><p>La pareja aun algo agitada reposaba sobre sus ropas. El arrimó su cuerpo mas cerca del suyo, quería sentir su calor cerca. La imagen mas hermosa pasaba delante de sus ojos, su amada con la respiración aun algo entre cortada se acercaba a el mientras se dejaba caer sobre este, pegándose a su cuerpo y reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho.<p>

Ambos se encontraban en verdad cansados, pero ella no quería quedarse así. Estiro su brazo para tomar su ropa, al tiempo que su amado la interrumpía.

- ¿Que haces?

- Quiero vestirme, me da frío estar así…

- No… aun no lo hagas… - le susurró al odio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque vestida le perteneces al mundo, así completamente desnuda en toda tu pureza, me perteneces solo a mi… déjame sentir tu piel un poco mas…- le suplicó mientras besaba su mejilla y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos para abrazarla pegándola aun mas a el.

- De acuerdo, pero aun así tengo frío…- aceptó amablemente mientras se sonrojaba un poco por aquellas hermosas palabras dirigidas a ella.

- Eso se soluciona fácil – le respondió tomando su kosode el piso para cubrirse a ambos.- ¿Estas mejor así?

- Mucho mejor - le dijo acurrucándose en su pecho para poco a poco quedar profundamente dormida.

El se sentía enormemente feliz, jamás se había sentido así en su vida. De alguna forma sentía que estaba completo, ella lo completaba, era lo que a su vida le faltaba. Estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado el resto de su vida, no iba a dejarla ir. Cerró sus ojos para seguir a su amada al mundo de los sueños, se propuso que la seguiría siempre a donde sea que ella estuviese.

Luego de descansar durante la noche, el amanecer se acercaba. La joven abrió sus ojos y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su amado, el cual ya estaba despierto.

- ¿Acaso no dormiste nada?

- Claro que si, solo que me gusta contemplarte dormir, eres hermosa…

- No digas tonterías – le respondió algo sonrojada ocultando su rostro en su pecho, - ¿Crees que este bien?

- ¿Que cosa?

- Que nosotros estemos juntos, ¿crees que es correcto?

- No lo sé ha decir verdad… pero estoy seguro de que te amo de que quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo. No se si será lo correcto para el mundo, pero es lo correcto para mi, así que por mi esta bien.

- Inuyasha, tú jamás me lastimarías ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Al saber que su madre nunca murió y que sus visiones eran ciertas, no había motivos para que la visión que Kaede tuvo no se cumpliese. Pero ella confiaba en el, quizás solo fue un sueño como cualquier otro.

- Inuyasha… ahora soy solo tuya, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Claro que si, pero yo también te pertenezco a ti Kikyo. Mi alma, mi vida, todo es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido.

- Nos pertenecemos mutuamente – dijo sonriente abrazándolo con fuerza.

Nuevamente la luz apareció sobre su cuerpo. Sus garras, sus orejas regresaron. Su pelo nuevamente se tornó blanco y sus ojos pasaron del marrón al ámbar. Su sangre de demonio había regresado a medida que los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo dando inicio a un nuevo día.

- Así que de esta forma sucede…- susurró casi maravillada mientras veía su transformación.

- Pues así es, no es demasiado mágico…

- Jaja eso dices tu… pero si lo es para mi… - le respondió sonriente. – ¿Oye que hora será?

- Pues si volví a ser demonio, ya debe haber amanecido…

- ¿¡Ya amaneció!- preguntó desconcertada levantándose de un salto para vestirse.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por que te vistes?

- Porque es tarde, debería estar yendo para el templo. Además Kaede se va a preocupar si se despierta y no me ve…

- Esta bien ahora te llevo, hey espera… - se apresuró a seguirla cuando noto que ella ya prácticamente estaba lista y el ni había empezado a vestirse.

Ella salio de la cueva completamente vestida y riendo mientras lo cargaba por su lentitud al vestirse. Tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, que no le duró demasiado… tuvo una visión, en ella había fuego, mucho fuego y escuchaba gritos. Su expresión cambió a una de preocupación y angustia, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Inuyasha no entendía que era lo que pasaba, hace un momento estaba bien y ahora estaba así…

- Kikyo ¿que te sucede?

- Tuve una visión, había fuego la aldea se estaba quemando…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y cuando pasara eso?

- No tengo idea, solo veo los sucesos nunca se cuando van a ocurrir… tenemos que regresar…

- Si – asintió con la cabeza.

Pero antes de poder emprender el regreso, un fuerte temblor se hizo sentir en el bosque. Inuyasha tomo a Kikyo entre sus brazos para protegerla. Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, se miraron mutuamente.

- ¿Un terremoto? – pregunto desconcertado el hanyo.

- Eso no fue un terremoto…. Kaede…

Una corazonada le decía que ella estaba en peligro. Inmediatamente regresaron a la aldea. El panorama fue bastante desalentador, tal como ella había visto había fuego por todas partes. Al preguntarle a los aldeanos les dijeron que unas enormes bolas de fuego habían caído.

Muchas casas estaban ardiendo en llamas, Kikyo se dirigió a la suya para encontrarse con que esta también estaba prendida fuego. Su hermana se encontraba adentro.

-Kaede… - susurro con lágrimas en los ojos al ver la situación. Sin dudarlo se adentro a la edificación en llamas para sacar a su hermana de allí.

- ¡Kikyo no vayas!- le gritó el mitad bestia para detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde ella había desparecido entre las llamas.

* * *

><p>Estaba todo iluminado, pero aun así no podía ver nada. Busco entre las llamas a su hermana, pero el humo producto de la combustión dificultaba su tarea. La vio tendida en el suelo inconsciente. La tomo entre sus brazos y le cubrió la cara con sus ropas. Miraba para todos lados buscando una salida pero no la encontraba.<p>

Estaba desesperada se había metido a un laberinto sin salida. En eso sintió como un manto rojo las cubría, su amado había acudido a su rescate, las tomó en brazos y las saco de aquel lugar antes de que se desplomase por completo.

Ya al aire libre, la muchacha colocó el cuerpo de la niña en el suelo. La intentó reanimar pero esta no despertaba.

- Kaede, por favor despierta… por favor perdóname, te deje sola hermanita – dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.- Por favor no me dejes, despierta…

- He… ¿hermana? – susurró con dificultad la niña, - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Kaede… perdóname por favor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, me duele la garganta… ¿Qué paso?

- No te preocupes por eso ahora descansa, hablaremos luego…

Tomo ala niña entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta una cabaña intacta para que pudiese descansar. Por fortuna se pudo detener velozmente el fuego. Pero los daños ya estaban causados.

Kikyo se sentía muy culpable, dejó sola a su hermana y por poco muere. Por segunda vez la expuso. No dejaba de llorar, estaba sola en el bosque ahogando sus penas, cuando su amado apareció para consolarla.

- Hey, no llores… estará bien – le dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

- Es mi culpa, la deje sola…

- En ese caso es mi culpa, yo te retuve… ¿eres consciente de que alguien trato de matarte?

- No… esto no fue un intento de asesinato… es una advertencia, sabían perfectamente que no estaba en la aldea…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que hay alguien que me esta controlando, y que sabe todo lo que hago…

Y ciertamente no se equivocaba, en la distancia una extraña criatura con abrigo de mandril observaba la escena. Reía perversamente al notar que había sido descubierta su amenaza.

- Ellos… no van a estar juntos –susurró con despreció al ver como se abrazaban con amor. – Tu maldito hanyo… no te quedarás con ella…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno adelante, Kagome fans odienme e.e En fin espero les haya gustado el capitulo y era claro que haría que algo asi pasara entre ellos siendo mi pareja preferida. No hay muchas aclaraciones sobre este capitulo. **

**Respondo reviews:**

**Hanabi ness: Disculpa en verdad me gustaría la historia de cuentos, pero la dejaré para otro fic XD. Y es claro que le erraron pero bueno. He aqui el inicio de mi venganza e.e Perdón si te hago llorar, pero me alegra que te llegue de ese modo mi historia! Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Espero sus reviews y los respondo como siempre! Muchas gracias a todos los que se suscribieron a esta historia y a los que la agregaron a favoritos! De verdad no sería nada sin ustedes, me impulsan a seguir!**

**Un saludo y hasta el próximo cap! Se acerca el final mis queridos... lamentablemente. **


	17. Capitulo 17: Dudas

**Disculpen la demora! Inicie la uni y se me complico para seguir subiendo los capis .Disfruten gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 17<span>

Dudas

Los días pasaban, las batallas continuaban. Pero para la joven sacerdotisa las cosas iban de mal en peor. Se sentía perseguida, todo el tiempo, lo sabía alguien la estaba controlando, pero no sabía quien. A penas podía conciliar el sueño, se agotaba con facilidad y poco a poco parecía que su vitalidad se estaba yendo.

Su amado no podía hacer más que observarla y estar a su lado. Se sentía tan inútil al verla así y no poder ayudarla, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón terminar con todo aquello y poder vivir con ella.

En los pocos ratos libres que tenían, se perdían en el bosque para simplemente disfrutar de su compañía. Ella se hundía en su pecho mientras el la rodeaba dulcemente con sus brazos acurrucándola como si de un bebé se tratase. Era todo para el, su mas grande tesoro, su frágil y dulce princesa. Solo el amor que sentían por el otro los impulsaba a continuar.

Una mañana Kikyo recibió una carta en la que le encomendaban llevar un poderoso sello a una aldea cercana. Como siempre Inuyasha la acompañaría en ese viaje. Se prepararon para el viaje y partieron el día siguiente. Ese viaje no iba a ser del todo común.

* * *

><p>Llegaron hasta la aldea, esta era muy poblada y bastante lujosa. Los habitantes tenían una buena vida, al igual que el terrateniente encargado de esas tierras. Se encontraban en una zona provechosa para los cultivos por lo cual la economía era buena.<p>

La joven sacerdotisa estaba exhausta, solo quería entregar el sello y volver a su hogar. En verdad era una joven muy hermosa, a pesar de ser parte del clero, los hombres volteaban a verla cuando esta pasaba, su belleza los encandilaba. Por supuesto que esta situación no era ajena para su amado, quien simplemente tenía que limitarse a observar y guardar la calma. En el fondo no le disgustaba del todo, pues ella le pertenecía solo a el, sin importar cuantos hombres la desearan.

Al llegar al templo del pueblo, entregó el paquete a la sacerdotisa del aquel lugar, quien había sido su compañera en la escuela de sacerdotes. Conversaron un poco acerca de sus labores y se despidieron cordialmente.

Inuyasha la esperaba fuera del templo para emprender el regreso, pero algo les impediría salir de aquella aldea tranquilamente.

Un grupo de bandidos se encontraban merodeando por la zona, irrumpieron en la aldea sorteando con facilidad la seguridad de esta. Habían oído acerca de aquel lugar y sobre los lujos que allí había. Entraron al lugar dispuestos a saquear, matar y tomar lo que se les diera la gana.

Arrinconaron a los habitantes dentro del palacio. Inuyasha estaba furioso, simplemente quería aniquilarlos a todos, le aterraba la idea de que pusieran sus sucias manos sobre su amada. Kikyo trataba de calmarlo, no le gustaba que quite vidas, aunque se tratase de bandidos.

Uno de los bandidos ordenó separar a las mujeres de los hombres, una orden que claramente alarmó al hanyo. Ella lo calmo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que volverían a reunirse en unos momentos. El líder de los ladrones se percató enseguida de la belleza de la sacerdotisa, a la cual separó del grupo de mujeres.

La tomó del brazo, obligándola a seguirlo. El hombre la condujo al palacio, y ordenó a sus hombres que custodien las entradas. Haría a esa mujer suya sin importarle su condición de sacerdotisa. El hecho de que fuese una mujer prohibida, lo excitaba aun más.

La joven notó enseguida las intenciones de aquel hombre, pero aunque intento escaparse y resistirse, le resulto imposible. El rufián la tiró al piso y se colocó sobre ella, mientras esta forcejeaba para liberarse. No quería hacerlo, si llamaba a Inuyasha mataría a aquel hombre, pero si no lo hacía probablemente ella sería la asesinada.

El mitad bestia percató enseguida como su amada estaba cada vez más lejos. Estaba perdiendo el control, si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría jamás. Los bandidos lo ataron con cadenas al notar que tenía poderes de demonio. El agudizó su instinto.

- Inuyasha…. – oyó el hanyo el desesperado grito de auxilio de su amada.

Estaba en peligro, lo sentía. Inmediatamente intento liberarse de aquellas cadenas, pero al parecer no le resultó tan fácil como pensaba. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, mas bandidos intentaron detenerlo y eso era lo que en verdad lo acorralaba. No quería matarlos pero no tenía opción, eran ellos o su amada. No lo pensó dos veces.

Uno de los bandidos tomó un sello del templo para intentar detenerlo, pero esto solo causó lo más terrible. La sangre youkai de Inuyasha comenzó a controlarlo, estaba a punto de estallar en cólera de la furia y ciertamente lo hizo. Destrozó con facilidad las cadenas que lo ataban y mató de un solo golpe a los más de diez bandidos que lo aprisionaban.

Se dirigió cual bestia furiosa a rescatar a su amada. No estaba consiente de sus acciones, pero su instinto le decía hacia donde tenía que ir. Irrumpió en el palacio destruyendo absolutamente todo a su paso, hombre que se le cruzaba lo mataba.

Llegó hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Kikyo. La cual se encontraba medio desnuda forcejeando con aquel despreciable hombre. Lo único que pudo observar la muchacha, fue el feroz brazo de Inuyasha atravesar el abdomen de aquel bandido, el cual mandó de un solo tiro a la otra punta de la habitación. El cuerpo golpeó duro y seco contra las paredes para luego caer sin vida al piso.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ese no era el hombre que ella amaba. Su mirada estaba completamente encendida, tenía marcas en su rostro, sus garras y músculos eran mucho más fuertes y letales. Era un verdadero y completo demonio, estaba atónita no sabía que hacer. Sus ropas estaban manchadas con la sangre del hombre que acababa de morir encima de ella.

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha por favor cálmate, estoy bien – le susurró acercándose al demonio.

-Grrrr…. – el solo le respondió con un gruñido, entonces ella pudo notar que no era el mismo.

- Inuyasha por favor detente…

Pero era inútil, ni siquiera a ella la escuchaba. Unos hombres aparecieron para intentar detenerlo, pero su suerte era la muerte. Kikyo se arrimó de inmediato hacia el intentando detener que siguiera asesinando gente sin compasión, pero la fuerza de este había incrementado muchísimo.

El feroz rostro del demonio se giró a mirarla a la cara, no había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que estaba haciendo. Ella lo estaba tomando del brazo para intentar detenerlo, lo cual le causaba una molestia a el. Para librarse de ella, le empujo con fuerza y la ataco de manera horizontal con sus garras hiriendo su brazo izquierdo y su abdomen.

Kikyo cayó al piso completamente inconsciente por el golpe luego de chocar contra la pared, ni siquiera sintió el ataque, ya que cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida ella ya se había desmayado. Todo se nublo para ella, lo ultimo que vio antes de caer en ese estado fue la furiosa mirada llena de odio de aquel que para ella esa misma mañana era el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía confundida. No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero un dolor proveniente de una gran herida en su abdomen la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se levanto con dificultad, estaba realmente preocupada. Pero al levantarse la vista no fue mucho mejor…<p>

Y en ese instante, hubiese deseado no volver a despertar. Cientos de cuerpos sin vida la rodeaban, todos estos brutalmente asesinados. Si bien en su mayoría eran bandidos, dentro de los muertos pudo distinguir algunos aldeanos. Estaba atónita mirando la escena, por más que quisiese hablar, un terrible nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Lo diviso a la distancia, lo encontró siguiendo su aura. Se detuvo bastante lejos al notar que el todavía era un demonio. El hanyo se encontraba bañado en sangre, en cuclillas sobre el cadáver de una de sus tantas victimas. Al parecer estaba disfrutando de la masacre que acababa de desencadenar.

La joven sacerdotisa no se movía, no podía por más que lo intentase. Lagrimas rebeldes corrían sin parar por sus mejillas. La tristeza la inundaba, en ese preciso instante podría haber muerto solo por la pena y el sufrimiento que sentía, ni siquiera la herida le importaba. Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, un grupo de aldeanos que la vieron se acercaron a ella con urgencia.

- Miko- sama*… pensábamos que usted estaba muerta…- dijo uno de los aldeanos, y ciertamente en ese instante ella deseaba estarlo. La joven no contestó, simplemente no pudo.

- Por favor, ¡tiene que matar a esa bestia!- le suplicó otro de los hombres acercándole un arco y algunas flechas.

Ella simplemente lo miraba atónita, ¿le estaba pidiendo que mate al amor de su vida? Negó con la cabeza pero antes de poder terminar de negarse el hombre la obligo a tomar las armas.

-¡Por favor!, si no lo hace nos matara a todos- le grito el hombre desesperado. Y estaba en la cierto.

La muchacha sin demasiados deseos se vio obligada a tensar su arco y apuntar hacia el demonio. Dudaba, por supuesto que lo hacia. ¿Debía matar a la única persona que la había amado? No entendía como había terminado en ese estado, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

- No puedo….- susurró en un tono apenas audible dejando caer lo que traía en sus manos. Se negaba a hacerlo, sin importar cuanto le suplicasen.

Dejando a un lado a los aldeanos y a sus armas, se dirigió con firmeza hasta donde el hanyo se encontraba.

- Inuyasha…. Inuyasha por favor… - le susurró- Soy yo mi amor… Kikyo, tu Kikyo. Por favor detente….

El demonio simplemente le respondió con un rugido. Ella sabia que no tenia otra opción, se acerco sigilosamente a el. Poso una de sus manos en su rostro para calmarlo, lo acarició dulcemente mientras mas lagrimas amargas abandonaban sus ojos. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a orar, de inmediato lanzó un ataque sobre el hanyo, que lo dejo completamente inconsciente. Al caer ella noto como las marcas en su rostro desaparecían, al igual que sus garras, las cuales se volvieron mas cortas.

Cayó rendida al suelo, mientras aun lloraba desconsoladamente. Se alejó de allí con un solo propósito, ayudar a los heridos de esa masacre.

* * *

><p>Al igual que la joven unos momentos atrás, Inuyasha abrió pesadamente los ojos. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, pero el fuerte olor a sangre que sentía lo dejó estático. De todos esos olores detectó uno que lo dejó aun mas impactado, era sangre de Kikyo, en sus garras. ¿Por qué tenia la sangre de ella en sus garras?<p>

-No por favor no…- se suplicó mentalmente al darse cuenta lo que podría haber ocurrido.

Estaba desesperado, debía encontrarla. Recorrió todo el lugar donde encontró más y más cadáveres. Sintió su aroma, ella estaba cerca pero el no sabia si viva o…

- Por favor, no…. – se suplicó una vez más.

Recostada sobre un árbol curando las heridas de un niño, la vio a ella, su amada. El alma le regresó al cuerpo al ver que ella estaba bien, viva por lo menos.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente, el niño al que ella estaba curando comenzó a gritar desesperado al ver al demonio a tan corta distancia. Este se hundió en los brazos de la sacerdotisa que lo estaba curando, ella lo rodeó y lo tranquilizó. Los aldeanos que se encontraban merodeando la zona, huyeron despavoridos al ver que el youkai había despertado.

- Kikyo, ¿Qué ocurrió?...

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?, que conveniente… -le respondió con sarcasmo.

El trato de acercase a ella y acariciarle el rostro, pero la reacción de ella le dolió como si le estuviesen clavando un puñal en el corazón. Ella se alejó de el cerrando los ojos con una terrible expresión de miedo, porque eso sentía por el ahora, miedo.

El se alejó de ella un poco para reincorporarse, pudo notar como ella estaba herida de gravedad. Entonces entendió que había sido el quien le había provocado eso.

- Kikyo yo no quise…

- ¿Matarme?, ¿no querías? ¿Y que hay de ellos?... a ellos si los mataste sin compasión…

- Espera tu no entiendes…

- ¿Qué no entiendo?, ¡los mataste! ¿Qué debo entender?

El intentó tomarla entre los brazos pero ella se alejó. Tomo al niño entre sus brazos y dio unos pasos atrás.

- Tendría que haberte matado. Después de todo ese es mi trabajo…- dijo con pesar- pero ¿sabes que? No pude… fui cobarde, fui débil y no pude.

- Kikyo, lo lamento…

- Idiota… no es a mí a quien le debes una disculpa, es a tus victimas. Pero dudo que puedas hacer algo por ellos…. No quiero volver a verte nunca…

- Kikyo no mi amor por favor…

- ¡No me llames así!, si te acercas a mi otra vez, voy a tener que matarte…

Y sin voltear a verlo, ya que si lo hacía sabía que se arrepentiría por lo que había dicho, se alejó de la aldea con el pequeño en brazos. Sin su acompañante le llevaría algunos días mas regresar a la aldea, pero en ese momento solo quería estar sola.

* * *

><p><strong> NA: Lo lamento se acabo la parte feliz. Para compensar la tardanza ya les subo el que sigue.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Miko-sama: sacerdotisa, asi se dice en japones.**

**El ataque que ella usa para calmarlo es el mismo que usa en el capitulo 15 contra Inuyasha cuando es resucitada.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	18. Capitulo 18: Grito de Auxilio

**Como prometí hoy subo doble! Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 18<span>

Grito de Auxilio 

Los días seguían pasando, con gran pesar. Cada no de ellos parecía interminable estando separados. A pesar de que ella lo amenazó de muerte, le importó poco. Regresó a la aldea siguiendo sus pasos pero manteniendo una importante distancia.

Ella por su parte no podía ocultar su pena, por mucho que lo intentase. A los ojos de su hermana quien fue la primera en saber lo ocurrido al ver las heridas de su hermana.

- Tenías razón Kaede, no quise escucharte pero tenías razón…

- ¿De que hablas hermana?

- Inuyasha me atacó…

- _Pero no tiene ninguna herida en su hombro_…- pensó para si.

La niña simplemente se dedicó a escuchar el relato de su hermana. Aun se encontraba débil por la herida en su ojo y por las quemaduras que tenía. Nunca había visto a su hermana tan triste, si sabía como era Inuyasha ¿Por qué lloraba de esa forma?

Retomó sus tareas como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no lo hubiese conocido nunca. Aun le dolía demasiado, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, aunque era mas que consciente de que el estaba cerca.

Hacía unos meses había descubierto en la cueva del bandido, su destruido cadáver. No tenía idea de lo que allí había ocurrido. Un día simplemente llegó como todas las mañanas para encontrarse con esa terrible escena, un cuerpo todo carcomido quien sabe por que criatura. Pero aun así todos los días pasaba por aquel lugar para dejar un ramo de flores.

Esta escena no fue pasada por alto por un medio demonio cubierto con una piel de mandril, la observaba a la distancia sobre la rama de un árbol.

-_Aun me recuerda…_ - pensó para si.

Y en ese instante, deseó más que nunca bajar de esa rama, acercarse a ella y decirle quien era. Confesarle cuanto la amaba y que quería estar con ella. Supo por varias fuentes lo que había ocurrido con el hanyo, como este casi la mata. Sintió su sangre hervir al enterarse aquello, el había vendido su alma a un demonio para estar con ella. Sin embargo la joven aun estaba enamorada de aquel hanyo al que tanto detestaba.

- No te dejes engañar, ella solo siente lastima por ti…

- Pero podría enamorarse de mi algún día.

- ¿Ella amarte a ti? Sabes muy bien que esta destinada a aquel hanyo…

- Pero el destino aun puede cambiarse ¿no? Aun podemos destruir ese lazo

- Claro que si, aun tenemos ese poder. Quieres que muera ¿no? Quieres que ese detestable hanyo muera… es la única forma de acabar esa unión.

- Si… lo deseo mas que nada en el mundo…

- Pues podemos aprovechar los recientes sucesos ¿no crees?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues que mejor si es ella la que se deshace de el…

- Ella jamás lo mataría…

- Eso depende de la circunstancia… tengo un plan ¿quieres oírlo?

- Tienes que jurarme que ella no morirá…

- Intentaré que eso no suceda… - dijo su lado youkai, pero la realidad era que su más grande deseo era ver a aquella sacerdotisa muerta.

* * *

><p>El hanyo la observaba a la distancia, como ella realizaba sus tareas en el templo. Las cuales la vio hacer mil veces, pero esa vez era distinto. El no estaba con ella ayudándola y acompañándola. Se sentía terriblemente solo, la tenía tan cerca pero ella no quería que se le acerque. Tenía tantas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de besar sus dulces labios como había hecho miles de veces, pero no podía. Recordar como casi la mata lo hacia sentir culpable…<p>

Los días continuaban, ella aun no podía calmar su dolor. Nada más al cerrar sus ojos las imágenes de toda esa gente muerta, los gritos, el pánico, todo se le volvía a la mente como una horrorosa pesadilla. Y es que ella también se sentía culpable, ella era una defensora de la vida y había permitido que eso pase por no haberlo detenido a tiempo, por no haber podido matarlo.

- Kikyo por favor… tienes que escucharme… - le suplicó.

La mujer lo ignoró completamente prosiguiendo con sus labores como si estuviese sola.

- Te lo suplico, escucha… - le pidió ya tomándola del brazo, acción a la cual ella respondió con una mirada cargada de odio. El simplemente atinó a alejarse un poco de ella. – Si no quieres hablarme no te culpo, solo quiero que me escuches…

Ella aun le daba la espalda mientras el seguía hablando. No estaba lista para verlo a los ojos, no se controlaría. Deseaba tanto lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero no podía, su memoria la torturaba.

- No pretendo que me perdones, aunque si quiero pedirte perdón… se que me equivoque, se que mate a toda esa gente sin razón. Pero el simple hecho de pensar que algo malo estaba por ocurrirte me hizo perder el control.

Recién al escuchar lo último, ella se volteó para verlo a los ojos. ¿El había perdido la razón por ella? Recordó que había gritado su nombre cuando aquel bandido intentó poseerla, ahora todo tenía mas sentido, pero no dejaba de ser menos peor.

- Quisiera perdonarte, pero no puedo… - le respondió con dolor,- es que realmente quiero Inuyasha, pero cierro mis ojos y veo a toda esa gente… todo me vuelve a mi mente como una horrible pesadilla y no me permite hacerlo…

- Entiendo…

- ¿Cómo no me advertiste de esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto te pasaba?

- No pensé que pudiese ocurrirme estando a tu lado…

- Esa no es excusa ¡Pudiste matarme!

Y eso era lo que mas lo carcomía por dentro. Jamás se hubiese perdonado el hecho de matar a su amada, a la mujer que le había dado todo, su amor, su vida, su lugar en el mundo.

- Lo sé, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento… pero te necesito Kikyo. No exijo tu perdón, aunque espero fielmente a que un día me lo des si así lo sientes. Esta es exactamente la razón por la que quiero ser humano, quiero ser mejor, solo contigo puedo ser mejor. Por favor no me dejes solo, te necesito mas que nunca…

- No lo haré…- dijo débilmente, aun sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero quería ayudarlo, quería estar con el y quedarse a su lado. – Pero tienes que prometerme que nunca volverás a lastimar a un humano, mucho menos a una mujer o a un niño…

- Te lo prometo.

Al escucharlo hablar con sinceridad, se acercó a el para hundirse en sus brazos. Realmente necesitaba hacerlo, sentirse nuevamente protegida por el. Inuyasha le correspondió con algo de paz, parte de ella había regresado junto con su amada. Tomó dulcemente su rostro para besarla, sintió como si su vida dependiese de ello, necesitaba tanto de sus labios, de su calor, su presencia, solo así se sentía en paz.

* * *

><p>- Maldición, se reconciliaron….<p>

- Eso no durará demasiado. Puede que se arreglen, pero ya no va a ser lo mismo, la confianza entre ellos pende de un hilo…

- ¿Y que con eso?

- Onigumo, ¿cual es la fuerza mas poderosa del mundo?

- No lo sé, ¿el amor tal vez?

- Jaja, claro que no. Es el miedo mi compañero…

- ¿El miedo?

- Así es… el miedo desata el único instinto animal que tiene el ser humano. Escapar para sobrevivir, atacar matar por miedo a la muerte… esa es la fuerza más poderosa. Cuando sabes cual es el miedo de una persona, la controlas fácilmente…

- Ya veo, ¿y que tiene que ver con ellos?

- ¿Es que aun no lo notas? Podrán amarse pero son completamente opuestos… el es un medio demonio, ella una sacerdotisa, lo natural seria que intenten matarse. Por mas que se prometan no hacerlo, en el fondo ella teme que el la mate y el teme su rechazo…

- Entonces ¿solo tenemos que hacer que se teman y se ataquen?

- Exacto…

- ¿Y como haremos eso?

- La perla…. esa es la respuesta…

* * *

><p>La primera vez que intentaron matarla, aquel hanyo había impedido el ataque. Pero sabían cual era su más grande deseo, usar la perla para poder estar juntos. Deseo que pospusieron al notar una fuerte presencia empeñada con matar a Kikyo. Pero era crucial, que ellos planearan juntarse para usar la perla, solo de esa forma el plan podía ser llevado a cabo. Solo un suceso provocaría ese acontecimiento, la muerte del youkai que asechaba a la joven…<p>

El plan era sencillo, tenía que fingir su propia muerte. Se dirigió hacia la aldea, con el claro propósito de intentar atacarla. Siendo conciente de que aquel hanyo no permitiría que le hicieran daño. Cambiando completamente su forma, adquirió la de un joven para no ser reconocido con facilidad.

Aquella mañana siguieron a la sacerdotisa mientras se acercaba al bosque en busca de su amado. Esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Inuyasha observaba desde la copa de un árbol como la joven se acercaba a el. Su olfato le falló aquella vez, pero en cuanto vio a aquel supuesto hombre prepararse para atacar reaccionó.

- ¡Kikyo cuidado!- grito saltando del árbol para dirigirse hasta ella.

Rápidamente la puso tras de si, ella esta vez estaba armada. Por lo que no tardo en tensar su arco y apuntar hacia el intruso.

- ¿Quién eres y por que haces esto?- preguntó furioso el hanyo.

- Solo vine por ella hibrido, ahórrate las palabras si quieres salir vivo…

- Maldito, no dejare que le hagas daño…

- Entonces compartirás su destino… ya te lo advertí Kikyo, entrégame la perla. ¿Acaso te gusto ver como tu hermanita casi se muere?

- Así que si fuiste tú el responsable- respondió ella con la mirada firme y fría, lo había sospechado desde un principio.

- Imbécil pagaras por eso… - dijo con desprecio el mitad bestia.

- Jejejeje, ambos morirán…

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kikyo lanzó la flecha que tenia preparada. Esta fue esquivada, pero no por completo, logró herir el brazo del enemigo. Cuando este cayó al suelo Inuyasha lo atacó rápidamente con sus garras, provocando que este se desmembrara por completo. Los trozos de carne cayeron al pasto manchándolo con sangre. El enemigo había sido destruido, o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno creo que ya saben como sigue la historia, lamentablemente solo nos quedan dos capis los cuales también voy a subir seguido en cuanto los termine. Esos serán los capítulos finales en los que va a haber acontecimientos que los van a sorprender e.e. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente cap.**

**Respondo los reviews:**

**Hanabi ness: Siii yo tambien siempre pense que algo habia ocurrido y bueno aqui lo plasmo e.e. Te aseguro que te van a sorprender los sucesos que siguen, asi que puede que sufras con la trampa, pero el final dará un pie inesperado. **

**Shaoran sagitario: Gracias por tu review! Y es que así me imagino fue la Kikyo real, la que estaba viva y profundamente enamorada de Inuyasha. Espero no decepcionarte con los últimos capítulos!**

**Bueno nuevamente gracias a todos por leer! Sigo esperando y respondiendo los reviews, cualquier duda o consulta sobre los capis y/o sucesos déjenmela o mandenme mp. **

**Nuevamente gracias ya que sin ustedes nada hubiese sido posible!**

**Hasta los próximos últimos capítulos! Saludos!**


	19. Capitulo 19: Traicion

**Mil perdones se que me demore AÑOS en subir el final! Pero realmente entre la uni y mi vacio inspiracional se me complico un poco terminar de escribirlo! Bueno sin mas aca los dejo con el final. Espero lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 19<span>

Traición

Paz, eso sentían. ¿Paz? ¿Era real ese sentimiento o era solo una ilusión? ¿Por qué se sentían así? Claro habían acabado con el máximo asechador de la joven sacerdotisa, ¿pero acaso eso era todo? No, aun quedaba el hecho de que el mitad bestia había casi arrasado con todo un pueblo.

Caminaban por el bosque lado a lado sin decir una palabra, bueno ella había aceptado quedarse a su lado, pero ambos sabían que las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Algo por minúsculo que sea se había quebrado entre ellos ¿Volverían algún día a ser como antes? Ninguno de los dos lo sabia, pero simplemente sentir la compañía del otro les era suficiente.

Aquel día el sol brillaba con un inusual resplandor, la sacerdotisa y el hanyo buscaron refugio bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ya no se hablaban con la naturalidad de antes ni se reían como frecuentaban hacer. Simplemente se sentaron uno al lado del otro, como al principio. Casi parecía que no se conociesen…

- Finalmente lo acabamos… - dijo con alivio Inuyasha para romper el hielo.

- Si, eso creo…

- ¿Cómo que crees? Lo despedace ante tus ojos…

- Si lo sé, pero no me siento tranquila… algo esta mal…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nosotros, algo anda mal…

- Ah… era eso – dijo con timidez, conocía mejor que nadie el porque de esa situación. – Ya te dije que no fue mi intención…

- Eso ya lo se, y lo creo. En verdad Inuyasha con solo verte a los ojos… – le dijo tomándolo del rostro para acerca esa mirada ambarina a la suya,- Te creo…

- No quiero volver a hacer algo así jamás en mi vida Kikyo… solo tu puedes ayudarme con eso…

- Supongo que sin amenaza, es la hora ¿no crees?

- ¿De convertirme en humano?

- Así es…

- Claro que si, ¿Dónde y cuando?- dijo entusiasmado.

- Tranquilo tenemos todo el día para arreglar eso… - respondió poniéndose de pie para luego extenderle la mano a el – Ven conmigo…

- ¿A dónde?

- ¿Acaso importa?

- Bueno…si estoy contigo, no en absoluto – dijo sonriente tomándole la mano. – Kikyo… te amo, nunca olvides eso…

- Y yo te amo a ti… Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Ambos lo sabían, se estaba esforzando al máximo para recuperar la relación que hasta hacia unas semanas era perfecta. Caminaron juntos todo el día, si bien se sentían algo distantes trataban de eliminar esa distancia. Sin darse cuenta la noche comenzó a caer sobre la aldea. Para Kikyo ya era tiempo de regresar al templo para realizar sus oraciones.<p>

- Inuyasha… ¿estas seguro?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre mi, ¿estas seguro que en verdad quieres estar conmigo?

- Keh… ¿en verdad tienes que preguntarlo?

- Lo sé, es que estoy algo insegura…

- ¿Sobre nosotros o de convertirme en humano?

- Sobre mi… ¿crees que soy lo mejor para ti?

- Kikyo… - dijo sonriente tomándola del rostro – no solo eres lo mejor para mi, sino la única mujer en el mundo con la que quiero despertar cada mañana. Puede que todo cambie mañana, pero el amor que siento por ti no cambiará jamás.

- ¿Me amarás hasta el día en que muera?

- Te amaré hasta el día en que yo muera, pero solo si prometes hacerlo también…

- Lo prometo – respondió esbozando una sonrisa.- Espérame mañana en la tarde, en el árbol sagrado, traeré la perla conmigo…

- De acuerdo, allí te esperaré, no llegues tarde…

- ¿Yo? Yo nunca llego tarde, espero que no te quede dormido – dijo riendo sutilmente.

- Keh ¿Cómo crees? No lo haré… llegaré antes que tu…

- De acuerdo. Inuyasha… te amo.

- Y yo a ti Kikyo – dijo acercándose a ella para besarla delicadamente, durante el día ambos se habían resistido un poco a mostrarse tan afectuosos como siempre, pero paso a paso comenzaron a arreglar las cosas entre ellos.- No sabes cuanto extrañe tus besos…

- No sabes cuanto deseaba dártelos… ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana.

- Nos vemos mañana, descansa mi amor… - dijo besándole la frente para luego finalmente liberarla y dejarla partir. Se quedó allí hasta que la vio entrar al templo.

Finalmente con su amor resguardado en la aldea, busco el árbol más alto que encontró para dormir. Aun le resultaba increíble, el día siguiente se convertiría en humano y que huiría con su amada a iniciar sus vidas de cero. Podrían casarse, formar una familia y envejecer juntos hasta que la muerte les tocase la puerta.

- _Será perfecto-_ pensó para si – _Nada_ _podría arruinar lo feliz que me siento…_Y sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, durmió tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que su promesa de amor tuvo un testigo no deseado. Lejos de morir en manos del hanyo, aquel monstruo fusionado con un alma humana observada detenidamente.<p>

- Te dije que lo harían cuando nos creyera muerto…

- Lo sé, ¿Cómo sigue el plan?

- Ya lo veras – e inmediatamente el monstruo tomo la forma de Inuyasha,- eso no pasara, de ninguna forma dejaré que pase…

- Tienes que prometerme que Kikyo no morirá- dijo lo que quedaba de la parte humana en ese ser.

- Haré lo posible para que salga lastimada lo menos posible… - susurró riendo malévolamente.

* * *

><p>En el templo Kikyo oraba las últimas oraciones del día. La perla debía estar completamente limpia para el día siguiente. Aunque se aseguraría de volver a purificarla en la mañana. Justamente por eso acordó con Inuyasha reunirse en la tarde. Pero un ruido la saco de su trance…<p>

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó al oír una rama quebrarse fuera del templo.

- Kikyo, soy yo – le respondió una voz familiar…

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

- No, no ocurrió nada. Solo me preguntaba ¿No podrías convertirme en humano ahora?

- Sabes bien que no puedo, la maldad de la noche podría arruinarlo todo. Por eso debe ser a la luz del día…

- Esta bien, ¿podemos juntarnos mas temprano? Te espero en la mañana en el árbol sagrado.

- De acuerdo, se ve que estas desesperado - susurró riendo levemente. Pero el ya no le respondió.

Se acercó a la puerta del templo para comprobar que el ya no estaba allí. Eso la extraño, pero de todas formas ambos estaban raros desde el incidente de la aldea. Termino sus oraciones y volvió a su hogar para descansar. Aunque por mucho que lo intentase, no logro conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Se limitó a sentarse junto a su hermana, quien dormía placidamente. Luego de perder un ojo en aquella batalla, la pequeña había sufrido una infección causada por las cenizas que entraron en su herida durante el incendio. Por lo cual había estado muy enferma con fiebre muy alta y sin despertar por varios días. Esa era otra de las razones de su malestar emocional. Pero al menos el haber recuperado a su amor la consolaba de cierta manera.

* * *

><p>El sol comenzó a entrar débilmente por la ventana. Kikyo apenas se había percatado del tiempo que paso despierta. Pero sabía que ya era hora de irse. No quería llegar tarde al lugar pactado. Se levantó sutilmente de al lado de su hermana y se dispuso a irse, cuando sintió una voz que la llamaba…<p>

- Hermana…

- Kaede, disculpa si te desperté. Aun es temprano ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?

- Si eso haré… - dijo la pequeña bostezando – ¿A donde vas?

- A buscarte unas hierbas medicinales…

- Pero si aun hay muchas

- Ah… cierto. Pero debe haber algo más efectivo… Kaede ¿tus ojos duelen?

- No hoy no me duelen tanto como ayer…

- Que bueno. Saldré solo unos momentos…

Y sin decir mas salió de allí rumbo al templo. Tomó entre sus manos la poderosa esfera. El sol cada vez iluminaba mas, lo cual le indicaba que estaba llegando tarde. Al llegar al árbol sagrado se tranquilizó un poco al ver que el no había llegado. Lo espero unos momentos, hasta que ya no le pareció habitual su retraso. Comenzó a buscarlo por las cercanías sin ninguno éxito.

- _Tal vez se quedó dormido_- se dijo a si misma. Decidió quedarse allí esperándolo, recordó aquel maquillaje de su madre que le había regalado. Solo lo había usado una vez para probarlo y desde entonces solo lo llevaba consigo. Consideró ese día una situación especial, por lo que decidió que tal ves solo por ese día podría usarlo.

Pero… algo estaba mal, tuvo una pequeña y corta visión en la solo veía sangre. No sabía que era lo que significaba, pero rápidamente le llegó la respuesta. Filosas garras atravesaron la suave y blanca piel de la joven, provocando una profunda y dolora herida en su hombro derecho. Intento estirar su mano para alcanzar la perla que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella.

- _¿Qué rayos esta pasando?-_ pensó para si, poco le dolía la herida en su hombro. Pero al descubrir a su causante un dolor aun más profundo la invadió en medio de su pecho.

- Sabes aunque intentes ocultarte con maquillaje no puedes ocultar tu verdadera esencia…la de asesina que tienes desde el día que nos conocimos. Sin duda el rojo de tu sangre combina mejor contigo.

Reconoció su voz, pero se negaba a creerlo. Levantó su vista para verlo a _el_, al hombre que el día anterior había jurado amarla por siempre. ¿Cómo podía ser que hoy la estuviera matando?

- _No puede ser_- pensó para si – Inuyasha…?

- Tonta…- dijo con desprecio mientras pisaba la mano que intentaba tomar la perla- Nunca tuve ni la mas minima intención de convertirme en humano… y ahora gracias a ti tengo la perla y podré ser un demonio completo… la perla necesita absorber mas odio y sangre…, Mataré a todos en la aldea… - y sin decir mas volteo en dirección a la aldea y desapareció a la distancia.

Al ver los pedazos del maquillaje en el pasto, que supuestamente era de su madre, entendió todo. Lo había planeado desde el principio - Maldito, ¿me engañaste desde el principio? ¿Todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira?... ¡Maldito!-gritó desgarradoramente con la poca fuerza que tenia.

Volteo su cuerpo para quedar mirando al cielo. Respirar se le estaba volviendo dificultoso. Observó la herida en su hombro para solo encontrarse con su piel desgarrada brotando sangre constantemente. El hombre que juró protegerla de todo le había causado esa herida. Juro protegerla de todo, excepto de el mismo…

- _¿Voy a morir por esto?- _se cuestionaba mentalmente. Cuando un recuerdo llego a su memoria, las palabras de Tsubaki se hicieron presentes:_ "si antepones a un hombre antes que a ti misma, sufrirás una muerte cruel y dolorosa en manos de aquel hombre que te desee…" _y ciertamente su maldición se estaba cumpliendo….

- ¿Qué hice mal?- se preguntó recordando todos los momentos que vivió a su lado, se le hacia difícil entender por que el la estaba matando.- Bueno te di el poder de destruirme confiando en que no lo harías y lo hiciste… el error de confiar en ti fue mío, así que supongo que esta bien…- dijo resignada cerrando sus ojos.- Puse mi vida en tus manos… si este era tu deseo…que así sea…

Resignada a la muerte que le estaba tocando la puerta, se quedó allí mientras la sangre seguía brotando de su herida. Ya nada le importaba luego de descubrir que la única persona que amo en su vida deseaba verla muerta…

* * *

><p>La primera etapa de la trampa estaba completa. El corazón puro y sincero de Kikyo comenzaría a odiar a Inuyasha en cuestión de minutos. Regreso a la aldea para colocar la perla en posición, para luego tomar la forma de Kikyo. La segunda parte del plan estaba a punto de iniciar.<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha había despertado extrañamente angustiado. Creyó que iba a estar feliz al despertar aquel día, pero no fue así. Sentía que algo estaba mal, pero simplemente adjudico ese sentimiento al nerviosismo que sentía por encontrarse con Kikyo ese día.<p>

Al dirigirse al lugar pactado tomo algunas flores de campanilla de un descampado cercano, armo un pequeño ramo que guardo en sus mangas con cuidado, se lo entregaría a ella cuando la viese.

Al llegar al árbol sagrado se percató que ella aun no había llegado. Pero al voltearse la vio a _ella_, apuntándolo fijamente con su arco.

- _¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo?-_ pensó para si.

- Así que decidiste venir hanyo…

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- ¿Qué acaso esas horrendas orejas de perro no pueden oír lo que digo hanyo?

- Kikyo tu…

- No puedo permitir que un ser despreciable como tu tenga la perla, eres un engendro, un peligro para todos los que te rodean jamás le entregaría la perla de Shikon a alguien como tu…

- Pero…

- He venido a destruirte… ¡Muere!- gritó soltando la flecha que tenia preparada. E inmediatamente disparó varias más, pero Inuyasha logró esquivarlas todas. Con hábiles saltos se alejo del lugar, sus ojos aun no creían lo que había visto.

Simplemente comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Quería alejarse de aquel maldito lugar.

- _Maldita, me engañaste ¿estuviste usándome todo este tiemp_o?- pensó amargamente.

Se detuvo en la rama de un árbol cercano a la aldea. Saco de sus ropajes el ramo que había preparado para ella y lo destruyó apretándolo con fuerza dentro de su puño.

- ¿La señorita Kikyo aun no lo ha matado?-dijo un supuesto aldeano que miraba a Inuyasha desde el suelo.

- ¿Qué has dicho maldito?

- Bueno es que ella dijo que lo mataría para evitar que repitieses lo de aquella aldea…

-_Así que ya lo tenias planeado Kikyo…_- se dijo mentalmente- No se deshará de mi tan fácilmente… - dijo con rencor a medida que se alejaba de aquel lugar.

Aquel aldeano comenzó a reír victorioso al verlo alejarse con furia. La segunda parte del plan ya había sido llevada a cabo con éxito. Ahora solo restaba esperar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

¿Planeaba matarlo? ¿La única mujer que había amado en su vida deseaba su muerte? Su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo tranquilamente. Decidió que si no tendría su vida al lado de ella, al menos podría convertirse en un demonio completo utilizando la perla. Sin dudarlo se dirigió a la aldea para robar la perla del templo.

* * *

><p>Morir de esa forma, ¿había valido la pena sacrificar toda su vida para morir así? Nunca pudo vivir tranquilamente ni ser una mujer normal, la paz siempre le duraba poco. Cuando al fin creyó encontrar la vida que deseaba, las cosas se salían de control. ¿Habría valido la pena sufrir todo eso?<p>

Estaba decidida a dejarse morir, pero un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos… eran gritos de los aldeanos, y pudo sentir el olor a quemado la aldea estaba siendo prendida fuego. Abrió sus ojos cuando un solo pensamiento la hizo ponerse en pie – _Kaede…_

- ¿Querías destruirme verdad? ¿Querías verme muerta?, no te lo haré tan fácil… si yo caigo tu caes conmigo Inuyasha…

Y con la fuerza que le quedaba se puso de pie tomando con dificultad su herida para cubrir el sangrado. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su aldea. El panorama no fue muy alentador, el templo estaba completamente destruido y en llamas. Lo vio a el saliendo con gran facilidad de los agarres de los guardias del templo.

- ¡Hermana!- Gritó preocupada Kaede al verla a Kikyo acercándose con una gran herida en su hombro, la niña traía un arco y las flechas consigo.

- Kaede ¿Por qué estas levantada?

- Hermana ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo Inuyasha?

- Kaede… - le dijo mientras le quitaba el arco y tomaba una de las flechas – vuelve a casa…

- Pero hermana estas…

- ¡Es una orden Kaede!

- Pero… ¿no necesitas mas flechas?

- Solo necesito una. Obedece.

Y si decir mas la niña se alejó, viendo a su hermana caminando con dificultad. Kikyo se acercó aun mas al templo en llamas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El había roto su promesa de no volver a herir a un humano.

No quería matarlo pero no tenia otra opción, ¿o si? Ella lo sabia, esa amargura no la dejaría alcanzar el Nirvana, por lo tanto estaría condenada a volver a nacer, si lo mataba se encontraría con el de nuevo.

-_Si lo sello el no renacerá y nunca mas nos volveremos a ver_- pensó con convicción, sellarlo era la solución.

Inuyasha escapaba del agarre de los aldeanos cuando se detuvo a escasos metros de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- _Maldita ¿como puedes mirarme a la cara?_- pensó con rabia- _¿Qué esa sangre en su hombro? ¿Acaso esta herida? ¿Por qué esta herida?_- se preguntó al verla allí parada a unos metros de el con su arco mirándolo con angustia y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_- ¿Como te atreves siquiera a verme a los ojos? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?_- se preguntó ella al borde del llanto.

No lo soportó mas, no pudo sostenerle la mirada e intento alejarse de allí.

- Cobarde… - le gritó mientras saltaba para escapar tensando la flecha en su arco.- _Confíe en ti, creí en tus palabras_…

- _Nunca dude de ti Kikyo, jamás desconfié…_

- INUYASHA- gritó con fuerza a medida que soltaba la flecha, que efectivamente atravesó al hanyo por el medio de su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón dejándolo clavado en el árbol sagrado.

- Kikyo… maldita, ¿Cómo te atreviste?- le dijo con desprecio dejando caer la perla- _Incluso pensando que terminaría así Kikyo…, Yo aun… te amo… -_ se dijo mentalmente cerrando los ojos viéndola a ella cubierta de sangre. Y así antes de caer en un sueño eterno, su última imagen fue la de su ángel agonizando.

Y allí quedaría para toda la eternidad, a menos que en su próxima vida ella regresase para liberarlo, cosa que no creía posible… Tomo la perla del suelo con tristeza - La perla de Shikon… todo por esto, por una cosa así… idiota… pudimos tenerlo todo.

Cayó con dificultad al suelo, sintiendo como ya lo que le quedaba de fuerza se iba desvaneciendo. Levanto su vista hacia el árbol sagrado para verlo a el clavado allí.

- _Sálvate… solo deséalo sálvate-_ escucho decir a una voz en su cabeza.

- _¿Qué dijiste?_ – Preguntó extrañada mirando la perla.- _Yo no puedo desearte nada…_

_- Claro que puedes solo deséalo _

_- Aunque pudiese salvarme…- _pensó levantando la vista para verlo en el árbol_- no soportaría vivir con el recuerdo de su traición. _

_- Entonces… ¿elijes morir?_

_- Antes que pasar el resto de mi vida sin el… si. _

- Hermana, perdiste mucha sangre… tenemos que curarte- le dijo acercándose a ella mientras los aldeanos también se acercaban rodeando a la joven sacerdotisa.

- Ya es muy tarde para mi Kaede, escucha quiero que quemes la perla de Shikon junto con mi cadáver, solo así podremos evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas nuevamente…

- Hermana no…

-Kaede… perdóname – y cerrando los ojos con gran dolor dejo salir su último suspiro. Su cuerpo ya sin vida cayó secamente contra el suelo.

- ¡Hermana! -gritó la niña con dolor a medida que las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, la mujer que la crío, la única familia que tenía.

Los habitantes de la aldea estaban devastados, solo pudieron observar la situación en silencio. La protectora del pueblo, la joven que los alentaba día a día a seguir viviendo con alegría moría prematuramente delante de sus ojos. En una camilla de madera cargaron el cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha cubriéndolo con una manta blanca.

La sacerdotisa más poderosa había sido asesinada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno muchos ya sabían que esto llegaría xD. Pero lo que no saben es que este no es el final ewe asi que los espero en el cap siguiente ya que les tengo una sorpresita. No hay muchas aclaraciones que hacer asi que me limito a responder los reviews. **

**Hanabi ness: Y si lo que no queriamos que llegara llego u.u Incluso para mi fue dificil narrar sus muertes ;w; estuve a punto de llorar mientras lo escribia. Gracias por la paciencia y disculpa por haberte hecho esperar tanto!**

**Carlita SVT: Bueno este es el ante ultimo capi solo espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo final nwn. Gracias por seguir la historia!**

**Sakurarika: Gracias por leer la historia! Aunque yo no escribo para tener reviews, yo escribo para que aquellos que aman a esta dulpla puedan encontrar historias sobre ellos que ya bastante escasas son lamentablemente u.u Yo igual deseaba que quedaran juntos por siempre, pero ese final lo tengo reservado para otro fic. Y obviamente Inuyasha x Kikyo 4 ever! **

**Dany: Gracias por tus hermosas palabras! Si hay algo que agradesco de haber hecho este fic fueque en su mayoria a la gente le gusto y que las palabras que me dejaron son preciosas! El final de Inuyasha en si fue una decepcion total y tiene incontables errores e.e no se como pudieron pasarlos por alto... No me agradescas por escribir, soy yo la que me debo a mis lectores y les agradesco por leer! n.n **

**Lenore18: Gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado y no te haya aburrido ni resultado pesado D: Espero te guste el final!**

**Con esto concluyo, ya que el siguiente capitulo es el final ya no podre responder mas reviews referentes a esta historia (igual si me dejan reviews no me ofendo XD) pero pueden mandarme MPs si tienen ganas que respondo en cuanto pueda!**


	20. Capitulo 20: La muerte ¿el fin?

**El capitulo final, a todos los que llegaron hasta aca, muchisimas gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 20<span>

La muerte ¿El fin?

- No, no y no… ¿que rayos están haciendo con ella?- se preguntó consternado.- No ella no pudo morir… - se decía nervioso mientras veía a la distancia como trasladaban su cuerpo hasta la aldea. – Ella no tenía que morir…

Los aldeanos prepararon el funeral de la joven en el salón del templo que no había sido destruido. Allí colocaron su cuerpo sobre una estructura de madera con grandes fiordos de paja por debajo que luego serian prendidos fuego para cremar sus restos. El cadáver de la joven reposaba sobre estos con la perla entre sus manos y rodeada de flores que habían recolectado los niños de la aldea. Esa misma tarde la cremarían.

Allí entró Onigumo a verla, no lo creería hasta no ver su cadáver. Se acercó hasta el para tocarla y sentir su piel extremadamente fría. Su rostro estaba relajado pero cubierto de sangre la cual resaltaba en contraste con su blanca piel.

- No, no mi amor tu no tenias que morir…- dijo tomando el cuerpo sin vida entre sus manos estrechándolo con fuerza para hundir su cara en el.- Jamás quise matarte mi amor, solo quería alejarte de el… perdóname mi amor perdóname…- dijo llorando dolorosamente sobre su amada.

Las lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la joven mezclándose con la sangre proveniente de su herida. No entendía por que el plan había fallado.

- ¿Por que? ¿Por qué no deseaste salvarte mi amor?- dijo con la voz quebrada mientras la observaba acariciando dulcemente su rostro. Y allí observó la perla de Shikon que se encontraba entrelazada en sus manos. La rodeo entre sus manos y tomando la de ella cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo…

"S_álvala, por favor sálvala. Regrésala a la vida por favor…"_

La perla comenzó a emitir un brillo inusual. El hombre seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Ya no le interesaba obtener la perla, solo quería que ella viviese para poder vivir a su lado.

- _Me_ _es imposible salvar a una persona que no tiene el deseo de vivir… _- respondió una voz proveniente de la perla.

- _¿Qué demonios?_- respondió sorprendido.- ¿_Cómo que no desea vivir?_

- _Esto es lo que pasa cuando intentas separar a dos personas destinadas a estar juntas…. Si una muere, la otra también lo hace…_

- ¿Deseaste morir para estar a su lado?- se preguntó observando el cuerpo de la joven sacerdotisa.- ¿Tanto lo amabas que moriste para estar con el? – dijo con un gran pesar. – Si tan solo me hubieses amado la mitad de lo que lo amaste a el… me hubieses hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo… - dijo secándose las lagrimas y luego se reincorporó- Solo quería que me amaras… solo quería ser yo el dueño de tu corazón.- al decir esto la perla volvió a emitir un brillo inusual.- Encontraré la forma de poder estar contigo mi amor… - dijo besándole la frente.- Te prometo que lo haré…

Mientras se disponía a regresar el cuerpo de la joven a la posición en la que estaba, se dio cuenta que en la mano en la que antes sostenía la perla… ya no estaba la perla. No entendía el significado de lo que tenía en su mano, pero al oír a los aldeanos acercarse al templo, colocó de regreso la perla las manos de la joven y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

><p>Al abrir las puertas del templo, los aldeanos solo sintieron una fuerte brisa. Pero ya no había nadie allí. Decidieron comenzar con el funeral de la joven sacando el altar donde la cremarían al aire libre para poder prenderlo fuego.<p>

Una vez encendido el fuego por la misma Kaede, se alejo de este para ver como los restos de su hermana ardían entre las llamas. Desapareciendo así del mundo terrenal. Lagrimas caían sin parar de los rostros de los habitantes de la aldea, aquella aldea que la vio nacer como una hermosa princesa, que la vio crecer y convertirse en la mejor sacerdotisa de la época. Pero especialmente de una niña de unos ocho años de edad que lloraba con gran pesar al ver los restos de su hermana desapareciendo, aquella joven era su mundo, su todo, su amiga, su hermana, su madre, su compañera… sin ella se había quedado completamente sola en el mundo.

La gran llamarada también era observada por un hombre cubierto con un abrigo de mandril, que miraba desde un árbol los sucesos.

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que haga con esto?- dijo mirando la curiosa cosa que la perla le había dado.

Al terminar el funeral, los habitantes de la aldea construyeron un pequeño altar en donde enterraron los restos de la joven. Luego de realizar una oración en su nombre, volvieron a sus vidas normales, o eso intentarían.

* * *

><p>Unos días después el consejo recibió la terrible noticia de que la sacerdotisa Kikyo había sido asesinada. Esta noticia repercutió duramente en Keiko, quien aun ocupando el puesto de su hermana, pidió ausentarse unos días para ir a la aldea de su fallecida sobrina. Con el permiso otorgado, la mujer partió la mañana siguiente.<p>

Al llegar a la aldea inmediatamente se dirigió a la tumba de su hija. Estando completamente sola comenzó a llorar dolorosamente.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hija, mi pequeña flor de campanilla!- dijo entre sollozos mientras rasgaba con dolor la tierra de la tumba removiéndola, esperando encontrar el cuerpo de su hija aun con vida.

Allí se quedó ahogando sus penas cuando una pequeña niña cargando flores se acerco al lugar.

- ¿Tía Meiko?- llamó la niña al ver a la mujer llorando en la tumba de su querida hermana.

- Kaede… me enteré de las terribles noticias. Ven aquí…- dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

La niña corrió a los brazos de esa mujer para abrazarla y ambas comenzaron a llorar con pesar.

- No te preocupes Kaede, no estarás sola. Yo estaré contigo- le dijo la mujer mientras la acurrucaba y mecía cual bebe. – Yo te entrenaré y serás una gran sacerdotisa como tu hermana…

- ¿Tu crees tía?, nunca seré tan buena como ella… - extrañamente se había olvidado que tenía una tía hasta ese momento, pero se sintió feliz al saber que no estaría sola.

- Claro que si, es mas yo me encargaré de ti personalmente. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a la escuela de sacerdotes…

- Si, si quiero- respondió la niña secando sus lagrimas, - Quiero ser tan buena como lo era mi hermana…

- Y lo serás mi niña, lo serás – le dijo besándole la frente y cargándola en brazos para llevarla consigo.

El destino le había arrebatado una hija, pero por fortuna volvía a poner a la otra de vuelta en sus brazos. Y desde ese día Keiko se encargó de su propia hija, sin decirle que en realidad era su madre, aun temía su rechazo. Pero se conformaba con tenerla cerca y poder terminar de criarla.

- _Hiciste un buen trabajo hija mía…_ – pensaba sonriente al ver lo educada y modesta que era Kaede.

* * *

><p>Oscuridad, todo era oscuridad. Nuevamente el estaba como mas detestaba, solo. Abrió sus ojos para verla a ella, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre. Estiró sus brazos para poder alcanzarla, aquella bella imagen de su amada que se proyectaba frente a el.<p>

- ¡Kikyo!- la llamó.

La imagen traslucida de la muchacha se volteó a verlo y comenzó a caminar en dirección hasta donde el estaba.

- Inuyasha…- respondió.

- Kikyo ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por que me traicionaste?

- Lo lamento Inuyasha… en verdad lo lamento…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Tuve miedo Inuyasha… dudé. Te volviste un demonio delante de mis ojos, arrasaste una aldea entera sin piedad… ¿Qué sucedía si nos salía mal y no te convertías en humano? ¿Que hacía yo si te descontrolabas y matabas a todos en mi aldea? A mi hermana, a mi…

- Kikyo sabes que nunca quise…

- Lo sé Inuyasha, pero no pude arriesgarme…- le dijo colocando una mano sobre su rostro. – Espero que algún día me perdones mi amor…

- Kikyo… yo te amo.

- Y yo te amaba a ti Inuyasha… - y tras decir lo último la imagen de la muchacha se desvaneció de entre sus brazos.

- Kikyo, yo nunca dejaré de amarte…

No pudo culparla del todo. Le sobraran razones para tener que matarlo, simplemente agradeció al destino que hubiese sido ella la que sellara su alma, después de todo el sabia que le pertenecía y que siempre lo haría…

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos con pesadez para encontrarse en el medio de la nada. Lo último que recordaba fue el dolor punzante de la herida en su hombro. Al mirarlo aún estaba cubierta de sangre, pero ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor. Miro entre sus manos, aún tenia la perla consigo.<p>

- Todo por ti… - dijo con despreció- ¡Tu condenaste mi vida!- Gritó con ira tirando la perla lo mas lejos que pudo.

Ya nada le importaba, estaba muerta.

- Y selle su alma… jamás lo volveré a ver…- dijo cuando comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al darse cuenta lo tonta que había sido, con su alma sellada el no renacería.

- ¿Deseas volverlo a ver? – le dijo la voz de una joven vestida completamente de blanco y con los cabellos largos y del mismo color, la misma voz que le habia preguntado si quería salvarse.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Fuiste mi guardiana todo este tiempo ¿y no me reconoces?

- ¿Tu eres la perla de Shikon?

- Así es… soy el alma que habita en la perla…

- ¿Y que quieres?

- Quiero concederle un deseo a la persona que cuido de mi todo este tiempo…

- No vas a engañarme, se muy bien que no puedo desear nada…

- Bueno, podemos llegar a un acuerdo ¿no crees?

- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó la joven secando sus lágrimas.

- Bueno, puedo concederte un deseo si me entregas tu alma cuando renazcas…

- No caeré en tu trampa, no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí… Ahora vete quiero estar sola…

Y sin responder la imagen de la muchacha desapareció para regresar a su forma de perla.

* * *

><p>La aldea volvió a recuperar la normalidad, luego de unos meses de la muerte de la joven Kikyo. Un nuevo sacerdote fue designado a la aldea, hasta que Kaede se formara lo suficiente como para ocupar el lugar de su hermana.<p>

El bosque en el que Inuyasha había sido sellado poco a poco fue siendo apartado del pueblo, quienes comenzaron a construir lo mas lejos posible de allí para dejarlo perdido entre los árboles. Nunca nadie supo como y por que aquel hanyo de un día para otro ataco a la aldea y justo ese mismo día Kikyo había fallecido. Los rumores sobre que aquel mitad bestia la había matado no se ausentaron.

Varias años después algunos aldeanos aseguraron haber visto una luz en aquel lugar, pero nadie nunca se animó a ira ver que era y de donde provenía. Al regresar Kaede como la sacerdotisa de la aldea varios años mayor, este rumor no tardó en llegar a sus oídos.

Esa misma noche Kaede se dirigió al árbol sagrado, para corroborar que las historias que había oído eran ciertas. Allí delante del cuerpo sellado del hanyo se encontraba una esfera de luz color azul claro.

- Hermana ¿eres tu?- preguntó sabiendo que era la única que podría encontrarse en ese lugar.

- _Kaede…-_ le respondió aún sabiendo que ella no podría oírla.

- ¿Hermana que fue lo que te hicieron?...

La luz se alejo del árbol para detenerse justo frente a su hermana. Entonces la joven sacerdotisa comprendió que si era ella, su pobre hermana que aun no había encontrado la paz.

- Rezaré por ti hermana, para que pronto puedas encontrar el descanso eterno… -Y tras decir eso se marcho para tranquilizar a los aldeanos.

- Inuyasha… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- le preguntó entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué me mataste, si me juraste que me amabas? – le preguntaba al inerte cuerpo del joven mientras acariciaba su rostro.

La perla volvió a tomar forma humana para acercarse a la joven. Allí se quedó observándola a la distancia. Mientras que la joven de cabello negro seguía prendida al cuerpo del muchacho.

- Como me gustaría volver a lo que éramos´cuando nuestro amor era suficiente para ser felices… _Desearía_ verte una vez mas a lo ojos y que me digas en la cara porque me hiciste esto Inuyasha…

- ¿Ese es tu deseo?- preguntó la perla.

- Espera…

- Deseo concedido.

- ¡No!

Y para ambas todo se volvió blanco, Kikyo no podía abrir los ojos, el brillo de la luz se lo impedía. Cuando el panorama comenzó a esclarecerse pudo reconocer una voz… era _su_ voz que la estaba llamando. ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme después de haberme asesinado?

Tocó su rostro, y podía sentirlo, ¿acaso había regresado? Se sentía algo mareada, al caer sobre los hombros de alguien, solo escucho la voz de una anciana que le estaba dando ordenes, pero la ira que sentía en ese momento fue mas grande. Lo que provocó que exorcizara esa presencia sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Idiota, yo no quería volver a despertar… - dijo con dolor. Al abrir los ojos y ver donde se encontraba, solo vio a una muchacha tirada en el suelo, a una anciana sacerdotisa y a _el._ El hombre que la había matado.

-Kikyo ¿en verdad eres tu?- le preguntó.

Ella no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, hacia unos instantes estaba muerta. Y el estaba sellado en el árbol en donde ella lo había dejado antes de morir.

- Inuyasha… - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, algo emocionada, pero esa emoción le duró poco. - ¿Por qué sigues con vida?…

Fin...?

* * *

><p><em><span>Epilogo<span>_

En la época actual, una joven estudiante de unos 15 años se prepara para ir a la escuela.

- ¡Mama ya me voy!

- Esta bien Kagome, que tengas un buen día…

La muchacha se retiró de su casa camino a su escuela, pero antes de llegar se encontró con su grupo de amigas Eri, Ayumi y Yuka que la esperaban siempre para llegar todas juntas.

- ¿Sabes que Kagome? Oímos el rumor que Hojo esta interesado en ti... - dijo Yuka.

- ¡Ay pero que cosas dices! – dijo algo sonrojada mientras caminaba alegremente prendida al brazo de su amiga.

Caminaba tan distraída y sin mirar que chocó con un muchacho que venia en la dirección opuesta, un joven de cabello negro y extraños ojos color ámbar.

- Disculpa no te vi - se excusó el joven sonriendo amablemente.

- No hay problema, era yo la que caminaba distraída- le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. – _lo conozco, estoy segura que lo vi antes… esos ojos…_

Y cada uno siguió con su camino. Mientras se marchaba ella volteó a verlo.

- Kagome ¿Qué ocurre?

- Llámenme loca pero estoy segura que vi a ese muchacho antes…

- Tal vez en otra vida… - dijo Eri convincente.

- O en algún club nocturno… - dijo divertida Yuka.

- Jajaja ¡Que tonta! Pero si puede ser... – respondió Kagome riendo,- Tal vez en una alguna vida pasada… - dijo volteando para finalmente continuar con su camino.

- Oye Kagome, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿ya sabes que van a regalarte? - le preguntó Ayumi.

- No aun no lo se, espero que mi abuelo no me regale nada extraño jajaja... - dijo riendo a carcajadas.

Las muchachas siguieron con su camino conversando. Pero lo que Kagome no sabia era que el día siguiente su vida cambiaría, para siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Y si mis queridos asi concluye esta historia. ¿Por que termina asi? Simple,por que ustedes ya saben como sigue xD (y los que no es porque no vieron la serie). Bueno seguramente se preguntaran ¿Este es el final? Mi respuesta es si, es el final de este fic. Pero NO el de esta historia.**

**Noticia importante!**

**Seguramente notaron que hay un par de detalles de mas en esta historia. ¿Que es lo que le dio la perla a Naraku? Bueno mis queridos les informo que eso es justamente lo que dará pie a mi próximo fic (en el cual tendrán importancia muchos detalles de esta historia), y si seguiré escribiendo ya mas adentrada en la serie, en donde desarrollare ese concepto y le daré un nuevo final a la historia.**

**Asi que por ahora me despido y los dejo con esta historia terminada.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que la siguieron, especialmente a los que me acompañaron desde el principio! En verdad su apoyo fue muy importante, ya que sin ustedes este fic no hubiese sido posible!**

**Nuevamente gracias y hasta la próxima historia! (Que ya esta en proceso de escritura)**

**Proximo fic:Una oportunidad de estar junto a ti**

**Les dejare un resumen de lo que va a pasar en la próxima historia: Kikyo encuentra a Akago y planea con este la destrucción de Naraku. Pero en el momento de la batalla final, un descubrimiento por parte de nuestro querido villano se hace presente, descubrimiento que le dará un giro inesperado a la historia. Los sentimientos de Inuyasha son puestos a prueba, en donde se verá obligado a tomar una decisión.**

**No quiero spolearlos mucho, pero les juro que tengo pensada una muy buena historia!**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido de ustedes, esperando poder leerlos pronto!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
